Arthur et la cinquième maison
by lefoudeslivre
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, à part peut-être que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Histoire qui parle de la création d'une cinquième maison, avec une baston entre Morgane et Merlin et beaucoup d'autres choses... Harry est ses amis (pas de trio d'or) vont y faire un malheur accompagnés de deux chiens à trois têtes ! Réponse à deux défis de "La gazette des bonbons aux citrons"
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...**

 **EU... désolé je me suis cru dans Pokémon. déçu ? Non partez pas je vous jure que cette fic est aussi bien que celles de Pokémon, mais sur Harry Potter. =)**

 **Comme dit plus haut, oui je suis enfin de retour après 7 mois d'absence, je sais je vous ais manqué... ou pas.**

 **Ce retour me permet de vous annoncer aussi que je vais reprendre l'écriture de ma fic principal "le passé c'est comme un boomerang" et poster pour le moment un chapitre par moi, je sais c'est pas beaucoup, comme les vacance que j'ai, j'en ai pas beaucoup =)** (une semaine en février, une en avril et le mois de août c'est tout, vous vous demandez si j'ai les vacances scolaire ? je répond = c'est quoi des vacances scolaire ?)

 **Comme dit dans le résumé je répond par cette publication à deux défit ^^**

 **Disclaime : rien ne m'appartient, sauf Mégane et encore je suis pas sur, tout est à JK Roling =)**

* * *

Défit folio Universitas n°6 : Découverte de la magie noire par Morgane.

 **Challenge : Cinquième maison.**

Raconter la découverte (et l'usage) de la magie noire fait par Morgane, au moyen-âge. Si vous pouvez ajouter une petite joute contre Merlin ;)

 _Rating, et couples libres. Vous pouvez l'inclure dans un fic déjà existant._ **MIN 500 mots.**

 **Règles de la maison :**

 **\- Elle doit avoir un nom original (pas de griffon, de serpent, d'aigle...)**

 **\- Elle doit avoir un trait spécifique qui n'est pas utilisé**

 **\- Le choixpeau doit expliquer pourquoi la maison n'a pas été révélée avant**

 **\- Elle doit avoir son propre dortoir**

 **La maison doit avec deux couleurs comme les autres, et plutôt neutre (garçon et fille)**

 **Choix de l'auteur (moi) : 1ère et 7ème année.**

 **Rating : T.**

 **Personnage : Première génération.**

Maintenant place à l'histoire :

* * *

Il était une fois un roi, un grand roi aimé par son peuple, craint par ses ennemis, et jalousé en secret par ses rivaux. Il était le digne fils de son père Uther Pendragon, grand, fort et courageux, il tenait de sa mère l'idée que tous étaient bons et que même le plus cruel des meurtriers pouvait être pardonné.

Ce roi, clément, mais aussi brave avait à plusieurs reprises sauvé la Bretagne des attaques de ses envahisseurs : les Saxons, ainsi que les Irlandais s'étaient cassé les dents sur son armée, dirigé par ses 7 chevaliers de la table ronde : Bedievre, son plus proche conseillé, Bohort avec Perceval et Galaad lui ayant rapporté le Graal, Lancelot et Gauvain meilleur chevalier de la table et Yvain le chevalier au lion.

Ainsi Arthur Pendragon Roi du peuple de Bretagne, savait s'entourer de gens loyaux tels que ses 7 chevaliers, mais aussi de cinq personnages mystérieux, au pouvoir tout autant mystiques, et à la fascinante tendance à se sortir de toutes les situations, même les plus dangereuses, ses cinq êtres ont tous un jour aider les chevaliers de la table ronde ainsi que Arthur lui-même, le premier Merlin un homme de grande taille toujours habillé dans des robes aux couleurs bleues ou violettes avec des animaux fantasques brodés dessus, telle que des cheveux avec des ailes ou avec une longue corne, de l'avis général il portait assez bien la longue barbe blanche qui lui mangeait le bas de son visage, ainsi que ses longs cheveux de la même couleur.

On dit que c'était un magicien ou un enchanteur, qu'il pouvait prendre la forme de n'importe qui est de n'importe quoi, qu'il parlait aisément avec les animaux, qu'il serait aussi devin et qu'il saurait commander aux éléments ce qu'il souhaite. Ses exploits sont aussi impressionnants que ceux des chevaliers du roi, il aurait permis de couler 60 navire Irlandais, en demandant à la mer de se soulever contre les envahisseurs, dans cette guerre il aurait obtenu des informations capitales pour la victoire grâce aux oiseaux à qui il semblait parler.

Le second est un chevalier qui par sa bravoure et ses étonnants pouvoirs auraient gagné sa place auprès de Merlin, grâce à son intelligence de stratège, il aurait permis au chevalier de la table ronde de vaincre par la force tous leurs ennemis. Il se nommait Godric Gryffondor et ne portait que deux couleurs, l'or et le rouge avec comme emblème une sorte d'aigle géant à quatre pattes comme un lion.

La troisième personne, était une femme, forte et intelligente, elle était l'une des savantes les plus reconnues dans toute la Bretagne, elle aussi fut une élève de Merlin et son excellente mémoire ainsi que sa soif de connaissances lui a ouvert des portes fermées depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elle s'appelait Rowena Serdaigle et comme son ami Godric, ne portait que deux couleurs, le Bleu et le bronze et avait comme emblème l'aigle.

La quatrième personne était un homme au passé douteux et fort incompris de ses contemporains élèves de Merlin, il excellait dans la médecin et selon la légende pouvait soigner n'importe qui de toutes les maladies connues et inconnues, il était perspicace, acide et rusé, fourbe, prônait la supériorité des nobles sur le peuple à qui il ne réservait que ses traitements les moins chers et des mots blessants, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à jouer et parler aux serpents, animal dont il fit son emblème avec les couleurs Vertes et Argent. Et se faisait appeler Salazar Serpentard.

La cinquième personne, était la deuxième femme de ce groupe aux talents multiples, elle était d'une gentillesse, presque candide, certain dirait trop gentille pour son bien, d'une bonté incomparable elle était la porte-parole du roi envers le peuple et porte-parole du peuple envers le roi. Elle portait deux couleurs le jaune et le noir et était toujours accompagnée d'un blaireau. Et elle s'appelait Helga Poufsouffle.

Arthur et ses sept chevaliers savaient qui étaient en réalité ses cinq personnes, ils étaient des sorciers, ils les respectaient et les admiraient, pour ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire, même la jeune Helga n'était pas une personne à embêter car quand elle se mettait en colère valait mieux ne pas se trouver en face de sa baguette.

Grâce à cette coexistence entre les cinq sorciers et le roi Arthur, les deux peuples magiques vivaient dans une paix relativement stable, après des siècles de persécutions les sorciers étaient maintenant respectés et intégrés à la population, à condition qu'il une face que le bien autour d'eux, les autres étaient immédiatement pourchassés et tuer par les moldus et les sorciers eux-mêmes.

Ils vivaient donc des jours heureux, reconnus de tous pour leurs talents, riche et prospère les 7 chevaliers et les 5 sorciers soutenaient le roi Arthur dans sa longue bataille qui était de gouverner un peuple. Tous heureux ?

Non dans le plus grand secret une jeune femme au regard aussi noir que ses cheveux et à la peau d'un rose pâle jalousait ses hommes et femmes, elle aussi avait des pouvoirs magiques, mais elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être dans les petits papiers du roi comme l'était Merlin qui avait réussi à faire entrer ses 4 toutous à la cour du roi.

Elle les détestait, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'un d'entre eux des envies de meurtre lui parcourait tout le corps, puisqu'elle n'avait que la chance d'être la demi-sœur de monsieur le roi Arthur, elle avait été très vite oublier une fois son adolescente passée, de temps en temps son cher demi-frère se rappelait à elle pour lui évoquer un contrat de mariage entre elle et un sombre idiot, enfin un noble de telle ou telle région, ou un chevalier qui avait récemment ressui tel ou tel exploit. Le seul qu'elle aurait pu accepter et encore si ce n'était pas un sombre crétin qui ne faisait que fixer sa poitrine était le chevalier et sorcier Godric Gryffondor.

Mais c'était un coureur de jupons, il ne pensait pas qu'une femme pouvait être autre chose qu'un vagin et des seins, et ce malgré le fait qu'il était entouré de deux femmes bien plus intelligentes que lui.

Comme il ne s'intéressait qu'à s'attribuent féminins, elle l'avait chassé à grands coups de sortilège dans le derrière, même s'il était un puissant sorcier, il n'avait pas su se défendre alors ça baguette était fièrement dressé, nu devant elle.

Une fois de plus cet acte lui avait voulu des réprimandes de la part de son demi-frère le roi Arthur, qu'elle aurait dû lui expliquer calmement qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

« Quand un homme cherche à vous prendre avec ou sans consentement, je ne pense pas que lui dire non gentiment est la meilleure solution, avait rétorqué Morgane.

~ Grodric ne vous aurait jamais violé, si c'est ça que vous sous-entendez, c'est un homme bien, et il ne s'est jamais emporté de la sorte. Retourna Arthur.

~ Bas voyons et vous allez me dire, mon roi, que les chevaliers ne tuent personne. »

Sur ce le roi c'était en aller choquer par les paroles de sa demi-sœur, de toute manière personne ne la comprenait, à part peut-être Salazar Serpentard qui voyait en elle une potentielle digne de lui dans les potions, il ne s'intéressait à elle que pour lui apprendre son art, il n'avait jamais posé ses yeux, ou autre chose, sur son corps. Ce à quoi elle répondait par une obéissance sans bornes lors des cours qu'il lui donne. Helga et Rowena elle ne s'approchait pas d'elle la trouvant vulgaire et de mauvaise compagnie, elles n'avaient jamais cherché à la connaître et elle n'a jamais cherché à en faire de même, elles ne partageaient que d'innocente discussion sans intérêt.

Ainsi va la vie au château de camelote, 7 chevaliers entraînaient leurs armées pour aider leur roi en cas de guerre, 5 sorciers le conseillaient l'aidait dans la gestion du royaume et des deux peuples, qui n'avaient pas les mêmes droits, ni les mêmes devoirs. Sauf pour Godric qui sur ordre du Roi et les conseils de Merlin essayait de créer une armée de sorcier.

Dans l'optique de créer cette armée, Godric commençait à croire que c'était impossible car les sorciers, même s'ils étaient libres dans le royaume d'Angleterre, se cachaient par peur de subir des pressions de la part des moldus qui souhaitent profiter de leur don. Alors un soir qu'il discutait avec Morgane, plus que bourré :

« Je n'arrive pas à les convaincre que le roi nous veut que du bien, tous pensent que c'est une manière de contrôler notre peuple et de savoir qui est ou pas sorcier, se plaignit Godric à Morgane après avoir bu une gorgée de bière.

~ Ils sont méfiants, c'est normal, nous étions persécutés bien avant que le roi ne fasse un geste pour nous, répliqua Morgane, sobre pour ça par.

~ Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne le sais pas ! S'écria le chevalier mage.

~ Bien sûr que non, mais je dis qu'il faudrait plus que la création d'une armée de sorcier pour réconcilier les deux camps.

~ Et tu sais bien sûr ce qui faudrait faire ? Demanda Sarcastique le rouge et or.

~ J'ai une idée.

~ Vas-y, je n'ai rien à perdre.

~ Créer une école, où dès le plus jeune âge les enfants sorciers peuvent pratiquer et apprendre à utiliser la magie. Indiqua Morgane.

~ Comme Merlin l'a fait pour nous.

~ Exactement, cela serait la première école pour apprenti sorcier de toute l'Europe ! Et au moins les enfants seront protégés de la convoitise des moldus qui ne souhaite qu'abuser de notre don, et nous pourront leur apprendre à se défendre.

~ il faudrait un bâtiment immense, quelque chose comme un château, pour recueillir tous ses jeunes sorciers et à deux nous n'arriverions pas à grand-chose, réfléchies Godric.

~ Bien évidemment, notre talent n'est pas aussi grand et il faut de l'argent des terres et le soutient d'un certain nombre de nobles et de politique, le ministère de la magie pourrait nous aider.

~ Ce ramassis de vieux croûton qui croit qu'ils sont encore les chefs du gouvernement magiques ?

~ Oui.

~ Ha quoi il va nous servir, il n'a plus de pouvoir, juste celui de l'espoir de retrouver son pouvoir d'avant Arthur.

~ Mais il est riche, beaucoup de sang-pur leur fait encore des donations et ses mêmes sangs-purs le soutiennent en secret pour renverser le Roi Arthur et reprendre le contrôle du peuple sorcier, pour ensuite prendre le contrôle de toute la population Britannique par la force de notre magie.

~ Utopie, les moldus sont plus nombreux que nous et même si nous étions assez nombreux on n'est pas assez bien entraîné et équiper pour une révolution ou une guerre ! Coupa le chevalier Mage.

~ Je sais, mais si nous détournions leurs esprits dans l'éducation de nos enfants, cela nous éviterait un bain de sang. Fit remarquer Morgane.

~ Et sauvera le Roi Arthur ! Conclut Godric.

~ Exactement.

~ Je vais de ce pas en faire part aux autres, je suis sûr que Merlin sera content de l'apprendre et les autres aussi enthousiastes que nous, enchérie le rouge et or. »

Une fois que l'élève de Merlin soit parti Morgane se permit de sourire, son plan marchait à merveille, décidément ce Gryffondor était trop facilement manipulable, avec un peu chance il en oubliera de dire que c'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée. Sinon le contraire lui sera tout aussi profitable.

Grâce à cette idée d'école les sorciers apprendront à utiliser leurs magies, pour se battre où se défendre, pour la vie de tous les jours et plus encore, ils ne craindront plus les moldus et puis le ministère de la magie pourra reprendre son droit qu'Arthur sans le savoir lui avait pris : gouverner les sorciers, pour que tous aillent dans le même sens, la liberté et l'insoumission.

Quelque temps plus tard, le projet de l'école prenait forme, Merlin, Rowena, Helga, Salazar et Godric étaient dessus vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, chacun voulant y mettre la pierre à son édifice, Merlin et Rowena voulaient partager leurs connaissances multiples et partager avec les autres leur impressionnante collection de livres qui plus tard deviendra la base de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Salazar voulait que les sorciers connaissent mieux l'art des potions trop incomprises selon lui, de même que son importance, Helga elle souhaitait simplement apprendre aux sorciers à utiliser correctement la magie pour se nourrir, s'habiller et entretenir leurs maisons, mais aussi une certaine connaissance des plantes magique.

Godric lui voulait enseigner toutes ses connaissances relatives au combat avec une baguette magique, étant l'un des meilleurs duellistes du monde.

Morgane à qui on avait reconnu une place dans cet immense projet n'avait de but que de protéger les jeunes sorciers, enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle disait à tous, son but ultime était d'avoir accès aux connaissances de ses camarades pour enrichir sa connaisse personnelle.

Elle voulait faire quelque chose de plus grand qu'une école, plus grand que d'être à la tête d'un État, elle voulait créer sa propre magie, ses propres sorts, rituel, écriture et potion, elle voulait qu'on se souvienne d'elle comme la fondatrice d'un nouvel ordre, bien sûr cette nouvelle magie devait être la plus puissante de tous la plus merveilleuse et la plus éblouissante.

Ainsi Poudlard était créé, dans l'imagination de tous, même le Roi Arthur ainsi que le ministre de la magie, chacun voyait là un moyen de prendre le contrôle sur la population magique en manipulant et inculquant leurs enfants.

Un homme au-dessus de sa considération avait aussi vu le potentiel de cette école et pour s'assurer que ni le Roi ni le Ministre ne mettent la main sur ces chères têtes blondes, Merlin mis alors en place l'école, en jouant avec son affinité avec le Roi Arthur et le fait que le Ministre lui mangeait dans la main tellement il avait peur de sa puissance.

Finalement, il fut décidé que le château de Merlin, construit en Écosse et qui était réellement immense, au début il eût été prévu pour recueillir un grand nombre d'habitant magique ou non des environs. Il fut nommé Poudlard. Merlin fut choisi comme premier Directeur, et ses disciples les directeurs de maison.

Maison qui avait pour but de sélectionner les élèves par leurs caractères proches du directeur, et qui avait une affinité avec les enseignements principaux de ceux-ci.

Quand Morgane entendit ce projet, alla voir Merlin pour savoir pourquoi elle ne faisait pas partie des directeurs de maison.

Malgré son argumentation bien construite Morgane n'obtient ce poste que parce qu'elle trouva la façon dont les élèves seront répartis par maisons. Et ce procédé lui permit de créer la Legilimancie et par la même occasion l'Occlumancie quand elle se dit que c'était bien d'entrée dans la tête des gens mais faudrait pas non plus que les autres entrent dans son esprit à elle.

Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle donnèrent leur nom et leurs couleurs. Pour Morgane étant une bâtarde, n'avait pas de nom. Et ne pouvait pas utiliser celui de son demi-frère, Arthur Pendragon.

Elle décida cependant de choisir le noir et le rose comme couleur de son emblème ainsi qu'un chien à trois têtes comme animal la représentante. En fin de compte elle décida pendre une caractéristique qui lui sauta aux yeux dès qu'elle réussit à trouver un cerbère encore bébé, c'était la taille de ses crocs. La cinquième maison s'appelle Croc Lilas, parce qu'elle aime beaucoup les lilas roses, fleur que ça mère lui avait fait apparaître par magie quelque temps avant de se faire tuer par un mordu.

Son emblème était donc un cerbère couché au pied d'un arbre sur fond rose et noir.

Le Choixpeau, l'entité magique qu'elle avait créée pour que les élèves soient réparties par maison, créer à base de la Legilimancie et l'esprit d'une femme que Morgane avait tuée dans un rituel sacrifiant d'autre chose dons un bébé dragon et un taureau ailé.

Morgane lui donna comme les autres une partie de ses souvenirs ainsi que de son caractère, c'est-à-dire, un sérieux à toute épreuve, une soif de savoir qui peut faire de l'ombre à celui de Rowena Serdaigle, un certain courage qui égalait celui de Godric Gryffondor (elle ne voulait pas passer pour une lâche) et une ruse qui pouvait rendre fière Salazar Serpentard.

Alors que Gryffondor s'occupait de donner des notions de combat à ses élèves (magique et non magique), que Serdaigle enseignait les runes, l'arithmancie et la métamorphose, que Serpentard prenait en charge les potions son domaine de prédilection et que Poufsouffle apprenait la délicate façon de s'occuper des plantes, des sortilèges utiles pour la vie de tous les jours.

Morgane décida elle de s'occuper pour le moment de la bibliothèque et de son agrandissement, en cachette pour des élèves qu'elle jugeait dignes de ce nom, elle leur enseignait la Legilimancie et l'Occlumancie.

Avec Serpentard qui savait pour cette magie et qui était attiré par la création d'une magie plus puissante, elle mêlait potion, magie de combat, sortilège de tous les jours, arithmancie, Rune et métamorphose. De ce fait les bibliothèques des trois autres fondateurs réunis au même endroit et sous la régence de la dame noire et rose simplifiaient grandement leurs recherches, c'est en voulant créer un sortilège plus puissant que celui de la Legilimancie et de l'écriture de la rune de la soumission que l'imperium fut créé.

Serpentard en fut d'abord horrifié mais se dit que pouvoir faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui sans qu'il ne s'y oppose pouvait être utiles, le doloir fut aussi une création de Morgane qui fit réellement peur au Vert et Argent. À l'Avada Kedavra Salazar partie prévenir Merlin que Morgane créait des choses terribles et obscure.

Cela faisait dix ans que Poudlard existait maintenant et que Morgane était de plus en plus surveillée par Merlin, Arthur et le Ministre de l'époque. Pour le Ministre de ce fait elle créa les Détraqueur pour protéger et garder la prison qui venait d'être construite, le seul problème c'est qu'ils n'écoutaient que la femme Noire et Rose qui accompagnée d'eux terrifiait même les plus valeureux des chevaliers.

À ce moment-là Godric, Rowena, Helga, Salazar et Merlin essayèrent de créer le moyen de repousser ou tuer ses créatures.

Morgane les devança avec une simplicité déconcertante, en créant le Patronus et un sortilège qui pouvait détruire ces choses « timorem occidere » tuer la peur.

Quand Merlin lui demanda pourquoi avoir créé ses sortilèges, pouvant tuer ses choses qu'elle avait conçues, elle lui répondit que c'était au cas où elle en perdrait le contrôle.

Alors que tout allait bien pour Poudlard, les 5 fondateurs et Merlin une immense explosion fit trembler tout le château des fondations aux poutres soutenant les tuiles des toits. Alarmés et complément paniqué tous les élèves et professeurs sortirent du château baguette en main pensant à une attaque ennemie. Quand Merlin fit l'appel il se rendit compte que Morgane manquait il décida d'aller la secourir accompagné des quatre autres fondateurs.

Ils la trouvèrent dans ce qui s'appellera plus tard la chambre des secrets, une pièce qu'elle avait elle-même créée en creusant la roche sous le château et le lac. Malheureusement elle n'était pas seule, cinq individus à l'odeur putride l'entouraient comme s'ils attendaient un ordre.

« Morgane tout va bien ? Questionna Merlin. »

Un rire sombre et Roc lui répondit, puis petit à petit le rire devint plus humain, jusqu'à mourir dans la gorge de la jeune femme.

« J'ai réussi ! s'exclama Morgane comme possédée.

~ Qu'a tu réussi ? demanda Salazar redoutant la réponse, qu'il pensait déjà connaître.

~ Je vais pouvoir créer une armée infinie, qui ne sera jamais victime des aléas de la guerre, elle n'aura pas besoin de manger, boire ou dormir, et ils n'auront jamais peur de la mort, puisqu'ils le sont déjà ! Continua-t-elle.

~ Ce sont des morts ? s'horrifia Helga en pointant du doigt les cinq êtres.

~ Oui et je les contrôle ! »

En disant cela Morgane leva un bras et les cinq choses bougèrent à l'unisson en se tournant vers les cinq sorciers.

« Avec eux, plus besoin de soldats, prêt à se sacrifier, plus besoins d'innocent à sacrifier pour un idéal, il suffit de déterrer les morts !

~ Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria Rowena.

~ Pourquoi donc ? les morts sont comme le mot le dit mort, ils n'ont plus besoin de leur corps, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser pour protéger les vivants ?

~ C'est contre nature ! rétorqua Helga. Les morts ont le droit à du respect et le repos éternel, ça te dit quelque chose.

~ Pff, que de petite considération, je suis sûr que lorsque les gens le sauront ils feront don de leurs corps pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment.

~ Quelle est cette magie ? interrogea simplement Merlin coupant au crêpage de chignon qui risquait de survenir entre les trois femmes du groupe.

~ C'est une magie sombre ! répondit Helga à la place de Morgane.

~ Qui devrait être interdite. Compléta Rowena.

~ C'est de la magie noire ! s'emporta Godric, trouvant par la même occasion le nom de cette magie.

~ Parce que la magie blanche ça existe ? demanda sarcastique Salazar.

~ Bien sûr que oui, c'est celle qui protège et aide la population.

~ Ha oui, et le sort que tu utilises pour tuer tes adversaires lors d'une bataille c'est de la magie blanche peut-être. Opposa Morgane. »

Cela cloua le bec de tous, ils n'avaient plus d'arguments qui tiendraient devant le duo Salazar/Morgane.

« Cette magie que tu utilises, te pousse à l'utiliser encore plus. Repris Merlin qui examinait la jeune femme depuis le début. Elle te pervertit, tu es plus sombre, qu'avant et ton Aura à prit une couleur noire, strié de rose. Cette magie est néfaste.

~ Mon aura était peut-être de cette couleur avant que je n'utilise ce que j'ai créée, et normal que j'utilise de plus en plus cette magie, elle n'est qu'à ses débuts, il faut qu'elle soit aussi utile que la magie de tous les jours, voire plus. Argumenta la fondatrice des CrorcLilas.

~ Non, ton aura était rose avant que tu ne te plonge dans cette obscure magie qui pervertit tout ce qui l'entoure, prend l'exemple des Détraqueur que tu as créées, il propage la peur autour d'eux ce n'est pas normal, c'est contre nature. Poursuivit Merlin, le Mage qui défend la cause des animaux.

~ Le jour où j'aurais besoin de l'amoureux des animaux je te sonnerais Merlin, personne ne juge vaux actes ni vos créations, pourtant c'est grâce à votre savoir à tous que j'ai cette magie, non que j'aie su l'utiliser pour être plus exacte. Si elle ne devait pas exister je n'aurais pas pu l'utiliser, elle nous entoure comme celle que Godric a appelé magie blanche.

~ Faux tu as perverti la magie blanche à ta convenance, tu as conçu une force obscure. Intervint Rowena.

~ Comment le savoir ? je n'ai fait qu'utiliser ce qui m'entourait, et certains sorts existait bien avant ma naissance, dans l'Égypte et la Grèce antique.

~ C'était des magies ancienne, primitive, leurs évolutions à prouver qu'elle était pure. Enchaina Helga.

~ Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? demanda Morgane. » Elle joignit ses mains l'une contre l'autre, papillonna des yeux et prit une petite voie avant de dire « la magie est pure, et blanche, le reste n'est que de ton fait puisque c'est toi qui la créer, de toute façon tout ce que tu fais serais sombre tu es méchante ! » singea Morgane.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être candide ma pauvre Helga.

~ Pas besoins de t'en prendre à elle, c'est toi qui fait ses choses-là. Répondit Godric à la place d'Helga.

~ Ça suffit maintenant à vous m'importuner, je vais voir mes élèves et les prévenir que tout va bien. Coupa finalement Morgane.

~ Tu devrais trouver un truc pour bloquer l'odeur de tes choses, ça risque d'en faire s'évanouir certain. La prévint Salazar. »

D'un geste de sa baguette la jeune femme en noir et rose lança un sort de conservation pour les ingrédients de potion et fut contente de voir qu'il stoppait aussi les mauvaises odeurs de ses morts. Ensuite elle utilisa quelques sorts de métamorphose pour leur rendre figure humaine.

« Salazar qu'est-ce qui te prend de l'aider dans sa folie ? cracha Godric, quand la jeune femme fut partie.

~ Peut-être parce qu'elle a raison et que j'approuve ce qu'elle fait.

~ Comment peux-tu approuver tant de noirceur ? continua Helga.

~ Rien n'est tout blanc, ni tout noir, grâce à cette magie on a atteint un équilibre entre les forces magies, et vous savez autant que moi qu'elle avait raison pour les magies anciennes, vous êtes juste trop aveugle et hypocrite pour vous en rendre compte. Réfuta Salazar.

~ Quand on fait appel à la mort pour utiliser la magie cela ne peut qu'être néfaste. Contra Rowena.

~ Tu es jalouse du pouvoir que Morgane a créé ou retrouvé, tu aurais voulu être celle qui ferait cette découverte ! et toi Godric tu te rend comptes que cette femme peut utiliser quelque chose que tu ne connais pas pour te battre.

~ Sa magie n'est rien face à la mienne. S'offusquèrent le rouge et or.

~ En es-tu si sûr ? susurra Salazar. »

Rouge de colère Godric Gryffondor partie sans rien ajouter, de même que pour Rowena qui venait de se faire moucher par le vert et argent, Helga fit de même ne voulant pas rester prés de celui qui avait aidé Morgane à faire ce qu'elle faisait.

En même temps Merlin pensa qu'il venait d'échouer dans sa quête : unir les plus grands mages du pays pour fonder un monde meilleur. Car aujourd'hui pouvait être marqué au fer comme le jour où les fondateurs, l'avenir du pays, étaient séparés en deux groupes.

Quand il remonta vers la surface et prit la direction de la Grande salle où le diner allait être donné, il vit avec stupéfaction des élèves fuir vers leurs Salles Communes.

Enfin arrivé dans la Grande salle il fut le spectateur d'une scène horrible. Helga et Rowena étaient au sol saignant abondamment et encerclé par les choses de Morgane qui les empêchait de bouger, Salazar essayait de leur porter secoure mais rencontrait une vive résistance de la part des morts contrôlés par la sorcière en noir et rose.

Un peu plus loin Godric Gryffondor et Morgane CrocLilas (elle c'était fait baptiser avec ce nom peu de temps après la création de sa maison à Poudlard) s'affrontait dans un duel des plus violents, à ce moment-là Godric était en prise avec des spectres sortie de nul par et sous les ordres de Morgane et semblait en difficulté alors que la jeune femme riait de l'incompétence du sorcier.

Elle lança un sort qui trancha net le bras, qui tenait la baguette de Godric qui tomba en hurlant, mais sans perdre de sang puisque le sort en question lui avait cautérisé la plaie, l'empêchant par la même occasion de réparer son corps avec la magie.

Considérant le combattant, Morgane se tourna vers l'entrée de la Grande salle toujours bloquée par Merlin qui était lui-même toujours paralysé devant t'en d'horreur, il réagit enfin quand il vit Godric tomber un bras en moins.

D'un sortilège rageur il fit s'envoler les 3 morts que Salazar n'arrivait pas détruire, d'un autre sortilège il les gela puis lança un sort de découpe qui les fit exploser. Débarrassé d'eux Salazar put secourir Helga et Rowena toujours inerte et pendant de plus en plus de sang. Grâce à sa magie il stoppa les deux hémorragies et leur fit boire un certain nombre de potions. Puis il fonça sur Godric pour remarquer qu'il s'était évanoui à causer la douleur, il ne put que lui administrer une potion contre la douleur car il ne voyait pas comme le soigner.

Il se retourna à temps pour voir qu'un sort venant de Merlin lui fonçait dessus, dévié par Morgane la cible d'origine du sortilège, il put ainsi s'en protéger. Il vit avec horreur que ce sortilège n'était pas le seul que les deux sorciers allaient s'échanger, puisqu'ils commençaient un duel. Salazar entrepris donc de rassembler le corps de ses camarades qui avaient été blessé par la jeune femme en rose et noir, une fois cela fait, il plaça autour d'eux et lui le bouclier le plus puissant qu'il connaisse et regarda le combat.

Les deux combats rivalisaient d'imagination et dextérité dans leurs gestes, alors que Morgane préférait éviter un maximum de sort et de dévier les autres, Merlin dans son aveuglement encaissait tous les sorts dans des bouliers, pensant certainement qu'il vaincrait la jeune femme accès rapidement et donc qu'il pouvait utiliser sa puissance magique pour lui éviter de se fatiguer physiquement.

La stratégie de Merlin était de fixer la sorcière avec des sortilèges banals voire faibles pour qu'elle en oublie son environnement et qu'il puisse la piéger avec un sortilège de métamorphose ou autres, tout en lui envoyant des illusions animales pour la déconcentrer, chose qu'il adorait faire à n'importe quel moment et qui agaçait de voir même énervait beaucoup la fondatrice des CrocLilas.

Celle de Morgane était simple, mais relativement efficace : envoyer tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait et qui pouvait blesser ou arrêter son adversaire, et ceux un grand nombre de fois, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la puissance magique du vieux sorcier, ni son endurance dans ce genre de combat, elle préféra esquiver tous ses sorts pour réserver son endurance magique pour les sortilèges magiques, à deux reprises elle faillis se faire avoir par un phénix imaginaire et un loup lui aussi inexistant.

Quand elle comprit que c'était des faux, elle s'énerva et Merlin s'en rendit compte quand l'un de ses boucliers trembla plus que de raison, il jura dans sa barbe en se rendant compte qu'énerver Morgane n'était pas l'idée du siècle car malheureusement pour lui cela augmentait la puissance de la jeune femme.

Autour d'eux plus rien ne subsistait, à part Salazar toujours debout et les trois autres fondateurs, évanouis, sinon les tables et bancs étaient fracassés en mille échardes et autres morceaux de bois plus ou moins gros. Salazar avait donc décidé d'utiliser ses morceaux comme bouclier en les collant les uns aux autres et en les solidifiant pour éviter qu'ils ne volent en éclat au prochain sortilège d'un des deux combattants.

Il réalisa cependant que cette idée qu'il trouva géniale au début avait un gros défaut, il ne pouvait plus voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa bulle en bois !Il utilisa donc plusieurs autres sortilèges pour s'aménager une visière qui faisait tout le tour de ça bulle, pour y voir quelque chose.

Il fut surpris de voir Merlin blessé au bras qui n'avait pas de baguette, alors que Morgane présentait quelque coupure et brûlure, là où les sortilèges qu'elle esquivait la frôlaient d'un peu trop près. Salazar put voir que Morgane essaye même l'Avada kedavra qui lui demandait quand même énormément de puissance.

Heureusement pour lui, Merlin, esquivait ses sorts, même s'il ne savait pas exactement la nature du sortilège, il avait compris que ce sort n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Salazar fut cependant moins confiant dans la victoire de son mentor quand, d'un habille mouvement du poignet Morgane toucha Merlin d'un Doloris, le mage s'effondra de douleur en hurlant. Alors que Morgane riait devant la détresse du mage.

Horrifier, Salazar fit disparaitre sa bulle de bois et se déplaça de façon à ce que Morgane lui tourne le dos, elle n'avait d'ailleurs par capter son déplacement, trop concentré sur son adversaire se tordant de douleur. Il décida de lui lancer un sortilège d'immobilité, qui la toucha facilement, alors qu'il allait lui prendre sa baguette, d'un informulé elle se libéra et engagea le combat avec ce qu'elle considérait son ami, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux devant cette trahison.

Elle décida de faire comme avec Godric, de le blesser gravement pour éviter qu'il ne se relève immédiatement, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Merlin se relèverait aussi rapidement, et elle ne put esquiver les deux sorts qui arrivaient de directions différentes.

Salazar avait choisi un sort d'immobilité plus puissant que le précédent, alors que Merlin un puissant sortilège de découpe.

Le résultat fut que Morgane eux la carotide sectionnée et fut par la même occasion paralysé, elle se vida de son sang bien avant que les deux sorciers encore debout ne lèvent le sortilège d'immobilisation et ne la soignent. Devant eux mais aussi devant Godric, Rowena et Helga, Morgane CrocLila mourut dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Salazar.

Au moment où l'âme de Morgane quitta son corps, le sorcier vert et argent senti son poignet le brûler là où il avait attaché le bracelet que la défunte lui avait offert pour son précédent anniversaire.

Chose qu'il oublia très vite quand il vint à une sombre conclusion, Morgane fut la sorcière la plus puissante de son aire, sans son intervention, Morgane aurait vaincu, avec difficulté, Merlin dans un duel. Au regard que se lançaient les trois autres fondateurs, ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion, de plus elle avait créé une magie capable de les surpasser, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la rénovation de la Grande salle était pratiquement terminée, Merlin, le Roi Arthur et le ministre de la magie décidèrent de faire comme si Morgane CrocLilas n'avait jamais existé, le Choixpeau perdit la mémoire et oublia complètement que la maison CrocLilas avait elle aussi existé.

Les livres qu'elle avait écrits furent tous brûlés, et le prénom, Morgane, fut banni (Malédiction que Morgane elle-même avait créé, consistait à faire disparaitre des mémoires de toute une population la personnalité et les souvenir lier au prénom sujet à la malédiction) le fait qu'ils utilisaient une malédiction contre ça créatrice fit rire, d'ironie, le ministre de la magie, mais pas les autres.

Malheureusement pour eux, Morgane avait écrit ses livres en plusieurs exemplaires, sous divers noms et pseudonyme, qui contenait toujours le mot cerbère, et qui avait toujours un chien à trois têtes dessinées sur une des pages de couverture, or personne ne le su, et donc la magie de Morgane ne disparut pas avec elle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un certain nombre d'années plus tard…

Une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement rose et noir, montait dans le train arrêté sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King' crosse. Elle rentra dans un compartiment et vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un jeune homme étrangement mince pour ses 11 ans et qui semblait s'émerveiller à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de magique. Elle pensa qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part, mais se souvint plus d'où, elle demanda alors :

« Je peux m'assoir ici ? » la jeune fille fut surprise de voir le garçon sursauter et du regard qu'il lui lança, elle pensa immédiatement à un regard de bête traqué, qu'elle avait déjà vu dans le regard des cerfs que son père traquait.

« Ou… oui si tu veux. Bredouilla le garçon.

~ Chouette, au fait je m'appelle Megane Althéa* et toi .

~ Chouette ? Ce n'est pas une expression à utiliser ici puisqu'ils utilisent réellement cet animal. Blagua le jeune homme. »

Comprenant enfin le trait d'humour du garçon Mégane rigola et croisa le regard légèrement pétillait de son interlocuteur, qui était surpris de la faire rire, elle fut captivée par le regard d'un vert intense qu'elle croisa et se demanda une seconde fois où elle avait déjà croisé ce regard.

« Sinon, mon nom est Harry, Harry Potter. Repris le jeune sorcier.

~ Enchanté. »

D'un regard ils pensèrent tous les deux que cette expression était tout aussi comique que celle de la chouette et répartir dans un fou rire. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas que le train quittait enfin la gare, et le réalisèrent qu'au moment où une fillette aux cheveux longs et bruns et un garçon de son âge visiblement timide leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu un crapaud. Puis ils eurent la visite d'un blondinet accompagné de deux garçons plus gros que musclé.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un certain Harry Potter passer par là ? demanda le bond.

~ Non pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? Questionna directement Harry avant sa camarade.

~ Pourquoi ? Tu dois être un de ses né-moldu pour poser cette question, il est célèbre dans notre monde. Lui répondit avec mépris le garçon aux cheveux blonds. »

Il partit juste après avoir dit cela, et les deux amis se demandèrent ce qui l'avait piqué pour prendre cet air pincé.

Enfin le train arriva en gare, Mégane et Harry prirent place dans une barque avec Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat, les deux jeunes sorciers qui leur avaient demandé s'ils n'avaient pas vu le crapaud du garçon.

Megane sympathisa immédiatement avec Hermione, la trouvant étrangement brillante pour son âge et connaissait plus de choses qu'elle sur le monde magique alors qu'Hermione était né-moldu et Mégane sorcière depuis la naissance.

Harry discuta timidement avec Neville tout aussi timide que lui, mais un lien d'amitié fut tissé et les langues se délièrent au fur et à mesure de la traversée.

Quand Minerva McGonagall vint les prévenir que la répartition allait commencer les 4 amis prièrent silencieusement pour se retrouver dans la même.

La professeure de métamorphose appela Mégane Althéa, la fillette fut largement critiquée sur le choix de couleur de ses cheveux, elle resta impassible devant les regards surpris, méprisants et amusés.

Quand le choixpeau toucha sa tête une forte détonation retentie et une bulle de la même couleur que les cheveux de Mégane entourèrent la fillette.

« Dame Morgane vous êtes revenu. Demanda surpris et immensément heureux le choixpeau.

~ Qui ? vous faites erreur, je m'appelle Mégane Althéa. Répondit surprise la jeune fille. »

Il y eut un silence comme si l'entité magique retrouvait la mémoire.

« Pardonné moi de mon erreur mademoiselle Althéa, connaissez-vous la maison CrocLilas ?

~ Eu… non, il n'y a que celle de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

~ Vous faites à votre tour une erreur jeune fille, mais il me semble qu'on m'ait fait perdre la mémoire pendant de très nombreuse année sur cette maison et sa fondatrice. »

Alors que le duo parlait, tout Poudlard était en émoi, dans une immense explosion de lumière un bâtiment fit son apparition sur l'une île en plein milieu du lac, ce bâtiment ressemblait à une tour, avec un escalier qui en faisait le tour jusqu'en haut où une plateforme encerclée de créneaux prenait place.

Une table vint prendre place entre celle de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui partageait l'aller centrale avant cela. De même qu'une bannière apparut entre les quatre autres avec comme emblème un cerbère couché au pied d'un arbre sur fond rose et noir.

Puis un fantôme qui n'avait jamais pris part au banquet apparu.

« Je suis Salazar Serpentard, si j'apparais devant vous c'est que mon veut la plus chère s'est réalisée, la Maison CrocLilas a été rouverte, Pour vous informer voici un livre content la vie d'une sorcière, la sorcière la plus puissante de son air, plus forte que Merlin lui-même.

Mais avant voici un petit échantillon de ce qui se trouve dans ce livre. »

Sans prévenir toutes les personnes dans Grande Salle s'endormirent et découvrirent ce que fut la vie de Morgane CrocLilas avant qu'elle ne devienne la première mage noire du monde, pour tous Morgane était une sorcière à la soif de connaissances immenses et dons les recherches aboutir à la création d'une nouvelle magie, celle que Godric Gryffondor appela magie noire. Ils apprirent aussi pourquoi la maison CrocLilas et Morgane avaient disparu des mémoires.

Quand tous reprirent connaissance, Dumbledore dit :

« Ce fut donc une sorcière aux pouvoir immense ».

Ses collègues étaient d'accord, même s'ils étaient horrifiés de comprendre que cette Morgane était aussi la créatrice de la magie noire et par extension celle des sangs et autres malédictions. Salazar repris :

« Pour faire partie de la maison CrocLilas, l'élève doit réunir à lui seul les caractéristiques qui font un Gryffondor, un Gryffondor ; ou un Serdaigle, un Serdaigle et apparemment cette jeune fille l'a fait. Expliqua-t-il alors que Mégane réapparaissait. »

Comme si de rien était, la nouvelle élève des CrocLilas s'installa sur la table qui lui était destinée, alors que sa cravate et ses chaussettes arboraient les couleurs roses et noires. En accord total avec ses cheveux.

Le fantôme de Salazar disparut en faisant une révérence à la jeune fille. Troublé mais professionnel, Minerva McGonagall demanda le silence et reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Quand arriva le nom d'Hermione, personne avant n'avait été répartie dans la nouvelle maison.

« Voilà bien surprenant que je vois deux fois dans la même soirée une personne avec les caractéristiques des quatre fondateurs. Réfléchis le choixpeau.

~ Cela veut dire que je dois aller dans la maison des CrocLilas, Salazar Serpentard lui-même nous l'a expliqué. Répondit timidement la brune.

~ Exactement jeune fille, tu vas donc à CROCLILAS. Cria-t-il. »

Beaucoup furent surpris de voir la jeune fille banale, qui plus est, se diriger vers son amie et sa nouvelle maison, elle y fut accueillie par les applaudissements de la seule occupante de la table des Rose et Noir.

Alors voulant que son amie récolte une ovation comme les autres premières année nouvellement réparties, Harry vite suivie de Neville firent le plus de bruit possible, rejoignit par les jumeaux Weasley qui ne voulaient pas perdre leur place d'élèves les plus bruyants de Poudlard.

McGonagall attendit le silence pour appeler la personne suivante, très vite ce fut le tour de Neville qui se retrouva comme ses amies à CrocLilas, Hermione et Mégane lui firent un accueilli chaleureux aidée par les jumeaux Weasley, Harry et quelques autres qui les imitèrent.

Enfin ce fut le tour d'Harry Potter, à l'énoncé de son nom, il fut le nouveau centre de l'attention, et il dut supporter les regards de tous, même de ceux de ses professeurs qui examinaient comme tous le sauveur de la population magique.

Au moment où le choixpeau arriva sur la tête du jeune garçon, un sort les toucha tous les deux.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, tu n'es pas n'importe qui mon ami, j'attendais t'est venu depuis ta naissance, et je suis surpris de voir ce qui se cache dans ta tête. Fit en préambule le choixpeau.

~ Eu… Ne sut que répondre Harry.

~ je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir de qui tu descends, tu es le descendant de la branche magique d'Arthur Pendragon !

~ Quoi ?

~ Ton ancêtre eux deux femmes, l'une moldue comme lui, et une sorcière qui lui donna comme fils les frères Peverell, ce qui est marrant est que je m'apprête à t'envoyer dans la maison de sa demi-sœur, Morgane. Rigola l'artéfact.

~ Je vais donc à… ~ CROCLILAS. »

Sous le choc, Harry tituba, mais se dirigea vers ses trois amies, dans un silence à peine troubler par les applaudissements de Mégane, Hermione et Neville. Ce que ne savait pas Harry et que tous avaient entendus sa discussion avec le choixpeau, grâce au sortilège que Dumbledore avait envoyé.

Alors que le banquet commençait dans un silence presque religieux, tous réfléchissaient à ce qui avait été dit pendant cette répartition plus que perturbante Mégane fixait intensément Harry et finit par lâcher :

« Harry, je crois qu'au final on est de la même famille.

~ Quoi ? Toi aussi tu es une descendante d'Arthur Pendragon ?

~ Non, mais la sorcière qui a donné naissance aux frères Peverell était mon ancêtre.

~ Qui ? Demanda directement Hermione curieuse.

~ Morgane CrocLilas a donné naissance à quatre enfants, trois frères et une sœur qui furent séparés, les uns prirent les noms des Peverell, l'autre le nom des Althéa. Fini par dire Mégane.

~ Impossible que ce soit elle est morte tuée par son rival Merlin.

~ Je crois qu'elle n'est pas réellement morte ce jour-là et qu'elle a trouvé un moyen pour revenir. ~ Comment tu la sais ? questionna timidement Neville.

~ C'est le choixpeau qui me l'a dit. Répondit la jeune fille.

~ Et où est notre maison ? et nos dortoirs ? Demanda Hermione.

~ Notre maison et quelque part au cinquième étage dans l'aile Est.

~ D'accord, c'est loin des autres. Réfléchis Neville.

~ Comment ça ? Interrogea Harry.

~ La salle commune des Gryffondors est au septième étage, les Serpentard sont dans les cachots sous le lac, les Poufsouffles au rez-de-chaussée, et les Serdaigles dans une tour à l'Ouest de la Grande salle. Indiqua le garçon.

~ Comment tu sais ça ?

~ Ma grand-mère me l'a dit.

~ Cool ! »

Quand le banquet se termina, tous les élèves partirent vers leurs maisons, les premières années des quatre premières maisons furent rassemblées par leurs préfets, mais tous jetèrent un regard vers la cinquième maison qui contenait que des premières années qui, continuant à discuter tout en terminant leur dessert, n'avaient pas bougées.

La professeure d'astronomie prit l'initiative sous le nez de ses collègues pour aller parler aux quatre amis.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour trouver votre maison ? Demanda Aurora Sinistra.

~ Peut-être pour nous diriger vers le cinquième étage de l'aile ouest. Acquiesça Mégane.

~ Parfait suivez-moi. Les enjoignit-elle tout en se demandant comment une Salle Commune aurait pu prendre place à cet endroit. »

Arrivé dans la fameuse aille du château, tous regardèrent Mégane, pensant qu'elle avait la solution pour trouver les passages secrets ou autres moyens pour entrer dans leur Salle Commune.

« Ne me regardez pas comment ça j'en sais pas plus.

~ Séparons-nous pour la trouver, pour éviter de se perdre vaut mieux éviter de prendre les escaliers. Conseilla Harry, presque heureux de partir à la recherche de quelque chose dans cet immense château. »

Ils suivirent son conseil et prirent l'entrée de l'étage comme repaire et zone de ralliement si quelqu'un trouvait quelque chose.

Après plus de 30 minutes de recherche, la professeure Sinistra bâtit le rappel en espérant de ne pas avoir perdu l'un de ses élèves.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose les enfants ? »

Neville, Hermione et Mégane firent non de la tête mais il était évident que Harry se retenait avec peine de ne pas lâcher le morceau trop tôt. Puis il explosa :

« J'ai trouvé un peu plus loin dans ce couloir un seul tableau et elle m'a souri quand elle a vu mes habits.

~ Qui elle ? Questionna Mégane.

~ Une dame qui te ressemble énormément mais en plus vieille et plus sombre.

~ Tu nous montres ? »

Le garçon parti alors aussi vite que s'il avait les flammes des enfers aux fesses dans le couloir qui partait droit devant l'entrée du cinquième étage, qui pour y accéder il fallait monter un escalier aussi long que celui des Gryffondors, qui lui allait jusqu'au septième étage.

Sinistra ne s'en formalisa pas car elle savait que grâce à la magie les choses, l'espace, et le temps pouvaient être altérés pour se plier à la volonté des sorciers. Une fois devant le tableau, tous purent voir qu'effectivement la dame ressemblait fortement à Mégane.

« Bonjour à tous, je me nomme Morgane CrocLilas et je suis heureuse de voir qu'enfin des enfants s'approchent de mon tableau avec les couleurs de mon emblème.

~ Bonsoir, vous êtes la fondatrice de notre maison ? Questionna Hermione.

~ Exacte, connaissez-vous mon histoire.

~ On vous a injustement effacé de la mémoire de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre.

~ Ha, vous savez aussi pourquoi…

~ Oui, et Merlin devait être quelqu'un d'horrible pour vous avoir tué ! s'exclama Harry. »

Sinistra pensa que c'était une idée un peu trop arrêtée et immature du fait de son jeune âge, car en réfléchissant Morgane avait quand même créé la magie et les sortilèges qui avaient permis à Vous-Savez-Qui de tuer les parents du jeune homme.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas, on ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé si le combat ce serait terminer par sa mort à lui où ma capture. Déclara Morgane.

~ Si ce Gryffondor ne vous avait pas attaqué avec les trois autres fondateurs vous n'auriez jamais commencé le combat, c'est de leurs fautes à eux. Poursuivit Harry.

~ Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Sinistra qui n'avait pas cette partie de l'histoire, partie que Salazar n'avait pas mentionnée.

~ Le choixpeau m'a montré tout le combat jusqu'à la mort de dame Morgane.

~ À moi aussi ! Dirent en même temps les trois autres enfants. »

Sinistra pensa qu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour voir la mort d'une personne, et que le choixpeau avait perdu l'esprit.

« Merci de me défendre avec autant de ferveur jeune garçon, qui es-tu ?

~ Harry Potter, dame Morgane. Répondit le garçon.

~ Mégane Althéa.

~ Neville Londubat.

~ Hermione Granger. Termina la brune.

~ Et vous ? questionna Morgane en parlant au professeur d'astronomie.

~ Aurora Sinistra, professeur dans cette école.

~ Bien entré donc dans la chambre de l'île. »

Sans réfléchir les enfants passèrent le tableau qui venait de pivoter et furent comme aspirer vers l'intérieur, avec un temps de latence Sinistra fit de même en pensant à l'île qui était apparu, comme la maison CrocLilas, en plein milieu du lac noir. Elle fut comme attraper, par le nombril vers une destination inconnue, elle pensa directement aux portloins.

Une fois arrivé, elle put voir par les nombreuses fenêtres qui perçaient les murs qu'ils se trouvaient bien sûr l'île et dans la tour qui était apparu sur le lac noir, elle fut même surprise de voir le calamar géant leur faire « coucou » d'un de ces tentacules avant de plonger dans l'eau, comme pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Houaaaawwww, trop mignon. Firent deux voies en provenance de la partie la plus éloignée de la professeure. »

Quand Sinistra s'approcha du groupe d'enfants qui étaient visiblement autour de quelque chose, Sinistre eut un mouvement de recul, Harry et Mégane étaient en train de caresser deux chiens, par n'importe lesquels, des chiens à trois têtes ! Enfin deux chiots, qui léchaient abondamment les mains des quatre enfants du groupe.

Au-dessus de la niche des deux chiots, on pouvait voir inscrit directement dans la pierre le mot « praesidio » (garde en latin).

« La tête que feront les autres en voyant les gardiens de l'île. Rigola Harry.

~ Ouais, surtout de Malefoy qui tirait une tronche de quinze mètres de long quand il s'est rendit compte que tu lui avais menti en lui disant que tu ne connaissais pas le fameux Harry Potter. Renchérie Mégane. »

Alors que les enfants parlaient de leurs camarades de classe, Sinistra pensa plutôt à la tête du directeur quand il se rendra compte qu'il n'y a pas qu'un chien à trois têtes dans son château. En même temps quoi de plus normal pour une maison qui a pour emblème cet animal.

Fin

Si vous vous posez la question, il est hypothétiquement envisageable d'émettre l'idée que Morgane aurait pu peut-être créer aussi les Horcruxes.

*Althéa est Généralement cultivé comme plante d'agrément, l'althéa est comestible et possède de nombreuses propriétés combattant la toux et l'angine. L'althéa est aussi réputé pour être une plante émolliente. La **fleur altea** a deux particularités, elle peut être simple comme celle de la variété hamabo ou bien être double comme celle de la variété Jeanne d'Arc. Originellement mauves, les fleurs de l'althéa font l'objet de nombreuses hybridations de la part des jardiniers depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, et on en trouve désormais des blanches, des roses, des rouges, des bleues mais aussi des bicolores.


	2. Chapter 2 : l'effet papillon

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Pas d'appel au meurtre s'il-vous-plais, je sais que cela fait deux ans que vous attendez tous la suite. certains d'entre vous aurons même oubliez de quoi parle ma fiction. Ce n'est pas grave =)**

 **Pour ce tout nouveau chapitre je tien à signalé que je n'ai pas de bêta... (S'il y a un suiscid... volontaire je l'engage immédiatement !) Mais un correcteur d'orthographe payant tout neuf tout jolie ! Qui m'a été proposé par une de mes profs à L'IFSI (institue de formation en soins infirmier) pour la rédaction de mon TFE (Travail de Fin d'Étude).**

 **Alors je le teste sur mes fictions pour voir quel type de réglage je doit apporter à ce nouveau joujou. Donc Techniquement il n'y a plus de faute... soyez quand même conciliant la machine ne peut pas être infaillible et moi non plus car le correcteur me propose des solutions et donc parfois je peu faire le mauvais choix surtout en conjugaison !**

 **Fini de parler de moi (je m'aime !) oui je sais, je m'envoie des fleurs... mais un jour un grand sage à dit vaux mieux s'envoyer des fleurs que le vase !**

 **Place à l'histoire...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** l'effet papillon.

Aurora Sinistra était contente que son initiative ait porté, elle revenait d'une discussion qui avait duré un long moment avec Albus Dumbledore. Finalement, il lui avait proposé de devenir la directrice de la maison des Roses et Noirs, qui en l'occurrence ne comptait que 4 élèves et deux cerbères plutôt câlins.

Elle était donc fatiguée, et heureuse de sa soirée. Le lendemain, elle sera chargée de distribuer les emplois du temps de ses protégés, qui par leur nombre ne pouvait pas compter comme une classe a eu tout seul. Quand elle lut l'emploi du temps qui leur avait été spécialement créé, elle fut étonnée de voir que les cours avaient eu même changé de place par rapport à ce qui avait été décidé quelques minutes plus tôt par tout le corps enseignant.

Ainsi les CrocLilas avaient potion et sortilège avec les Serdaigles/Poufsouffle, DCFM (Défense contre les forces du mal), astronomie avec les Gryffondors et Serdaigle, botanique avec les Poufsouffles et Serdaigle, Histoire de la magie et métamorphose avec les Serpentards et Gryffondors.

De ce fait, les plannings de ses collègues devaient eux aussi avoir changé puisque normalement les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient toujours collés ensemble ainsi que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Elle ne fut absolument pas étonnée de voir débarquer dans son bureau McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave.

« Je suppose que vous aussi vous avez vu votre emploi du temps modifié ? questionna Sinistra.

~ Effectivement. Approuva Mrs Chourave.

~ Devons-nous tout recommencer ? Demanda Rogue dons le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il ne voulait pas le faire.

~ Je suis d'accord avec vous, Professeur Rogue, je suis fatigué, il est tard et s'il faut une autre explication. Je dirai que les plannings ont changé d'eux-mêmes ce qui veut dire que quoi qu'on fasse ils seront automatiquement rechangés. Argumenta Sinistre.

~ Parfaitement d'accord avec vous très cher. Approuva McGonagall qui selon son habitude devait encore aller calmer les Gryffondors pour qu'ils aillent se coucher et ne pas faire de bêtise le premier jour d'école.

~ Alors bonne nuit à tous. Conclut le professeur de sortilège, avant de sauter dans la cheminée et de disparaitre comme il est venu. »

« Pff, enfin tranquille et si maintenant j'allais dormir ». Se demanda la professeure d'astronomie.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se termina, enfin par pour tout le monde. Dans leur tour, les quatre nouveaux CrocLilas faisaient plus ample connaissance avant de tout simplement s'effondrer de sommeil entouré par les six têtes des deux cerbères trop heureux d'avoir de nouveau maitres.

Le lendemain, les quatre enfants se réveillèrent et avec la grâce qui incarne les jeunes au lever du soleil tous se précipitèrent vers une douche avant de prendre la porte et de découvrir qu'ils avaient deux choix. Soit prendre le pont qui venait d'apparaitre entre eux et la rive du lac et donc arriver plus rapidement dans le hall du château qui donnait ensuite sur la Grande Salle. Soit reprendre le même chemin que la veille et devoir descendre tous les escaliers qu'ils avaient dus gravirent pour trouver l'une des entrées de leur Salle Commune.

Le choix fut vite fait et les quatre enfants s'élancèrent sur le pont en or soit dit en passant, faisant glapir toute personne qui regardait par la fenêtre à ce moment-là.

Car ce qui semblait normal pour les CrocLilas ne l'était pas pour le reste du château. Beaucoup virent quatre élèves marcher littéralement sur l'eau et non sur le pont aux pépites (je viens de trouver un nom à ce fameux pont en or).

Dans la Grande Salle, Sinistra se demanda si elle avait finalement fait le bon choix, et comme ses collègues, faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant que non seulement ils marchaient sur l'eau. En plus le calamar géant leur faisait « coucou » avec un tentacule et que Neville Londubat prenait le temps dans sa course de lui rendre son salut.

« Je vais finir par mourir d'un AVC ! se lamenta la professeure des étoiles (d'astronomie si vous préférez).

~ Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est toujours impressionnant de faire face à une maison entière qui recèle plein de surprise, mais après tout redevient normal. La consola Minerva McGonagall.

~ Vous croyiez que les CrocLilas ont conscience de marcher sur l'eau ?

~ Non, je pense qu'ils marchent plutôt sur un pont. Regardez, ils foncent droit devant eux, alors qu'ils pourraient tout simplement tourner un peu sur leur gauche pour arriver plus vite sur la terre ferme et aller droit sur la porte d'entrée.

~ Vous avez raison, peut être que si je mis approche, je pourrais le voir moi aussi.

~ Peut-être bien, j'espère que ce sera le car pour au moins, le directeur et moi. Rajouta la directrice adjointe.

~ Vous n'êtes pas tenté par un petit test tout à l'heure ?

~ Fait vous-même le teste et si vous tombez à l'eau j'irai vous chercher. Proposa McGonagall. »

Sans plus se formaliser d'où elles étaient, les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur. Choquant ainsi une grande partie les élèves présents pour le petit-déjeuner.

Quand les quatre élèves arrivèrent enfin à leur table tout essoufflée, ils ne purent que prendre un léger déjeuner et repartir directement en cours de potion pour éviter d'arriver en retard. Heureusement pour eux ils arrivèrent justes au moment où leur professeur de potion faisait entrer leurs camarades de classe.

« Bonjour à tous ! susurra Rogue quand tous furent installés.

~ Bonjour professeur ! répondirent en même temps tous les élèves impressionnés par l'homme habillé de noir de la tête en bas.

~ Ma matière et l'une des plus difficiles que Poudlard n'a jamais enseignées. Je compte sur vous pour qu'ici règne le calme et la discipline qui incombe à tous les préparateurs en potion digne de ce nom ! Bien si vous avez une question, vous levez la main et attendez que je vous autorise à parler pour la poser, de même s'il vous faut un ingrédient supplémentaire et que cela vous impose de vous déplacer. Maintenant, passons à quelques questions, où irais-je chercher un bézoard ? Potter !

~ Eu… dans l'estomac d'une chèvre professeur. Bafouilla Harry, impressionné par les yeux noirs de son professeur.

~ Bien, et à quoi cela me servirait-il ?

~ À… éviter l'empoissonnement.

~ Presque. Essayez encore !

~ Il sert d'antipoison, en cas d'empoissonnement, dans la plus par d'entre eux.

~ Oui, mauvaise formulation, mais c'est mieux. 10 points pour… CrocLilas. »

C'est ainsi que le premier cours de potion commença et beaucoup comprirent que le professeur Rogue avait quelque chose contre le jeune Harry Potter. Celui-ci le comprit quand il fit perdre les dix points qu'il avait gagnés plus tôt en éternuant. Il s'en doutait depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de son professeur et qu'il y avait lu un certain dégout, mais aussi une certaine tendresse.

La journée se termina par l'histoire de magie, où ils s'ennuyèrent profondément, Neville et Harry en étaient même à parler de leur enfance, même si, celui qui parlait le plus fut Neville. Harry comprit donc que son ami n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, ses parents avaient été assassinés par des fanatiques de Voldemort, et avait vécu avec sa grand-mère qui avait eu du mal surmonter son chagrin. Ensuite pour ne pas sombrer dans la morosité ambiante, ils s'amusèrent à inventer des noms de gobelin et des histoires qui étaient bien plus intéressantes que celles que le professeur Binns racontait.

Le seul fait mémorable fut quand Harry eut une altercation avec Drago :

« Alors les filles, c'est amusant de porter du rose ? questionna le Serpentard.

~ Aussi amusant que d'aller lécher les bottes du survivant à peine monté dans le train ! rétorqua Harry qui avait retrouvé un mordant que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas.

~ Tu me le payeras Potter !

~ Et comment ? tu vas demander à tes deux gorilles de me frapper ? Des tapettes comme toi j'en ai vu des dizaines avant toi et sache qu'ici on a des baguettes alors sort là toi du cul et avance si tu n'es pas trop lâche ! »

Sa tirade attira l'attention de deux rouquins qui se demandaient qui pouvait bien insulter comme ça l'héritier des Malefoy. Alors que le blond s'empourprait et que ses deux amis (Crabbe et Goyle) faisaient craquer leurs phalanges de manière menaçante. Mais l'arrivée inopinée des deux troisièmes années fit faire demi-tour aux Serpentards.

« Et bien, jeune Potter, nous sommes surpris du vocabulaire que vous avez sciemment utilisé. Commença Fred.

~ Et nous nous demandons, où vous aviez pu apprendre un tel langage, qui choquerait une vieille peau bourgeoise. Continua George.

~ Mon cousin était comme ce débile de Malefoy et vous savez, les moldus ont un langage bien moi policé que le vôtre apparemment. Mais qui est vous ? demanda Harry.

~ George et Fred Weasley, pour vous servir ! » Firent les jumeaux d'une synchronisation parfaite qui ne permettait à personne de savoir réellement qui était qui.

« Et voici, Neville, Hermione et Mégane ! Présenta Harry.

~ Enchanté jeunes gens, des CrocLilas. »

Fred fut coupé par un regard rieur de la part de Harry à Megane qui surprenant tout le monde rit de bon chœur.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? George ?

~ Non, Fred, pourquoi ?

~ Il me semble que les gens ne rient pas toujours à mes phrases.

~ Enchanté, dans un monde magique c'est plutôt normal. Expliqua Harry entre deux fous rires. »

Comprenant l'allusion à l'expression moldu, Hermione partit-elle aussi dans un fou rire. Alors que Neville, Fred et George cherchaient toujours l'humour dans cette expression puis sourirent en découvrant ce que leur jeune camarade voulait leur faire comprendre.

« Fred ?

~ Oui, George ?

~ Nous venons de dénicher la perle rare dans ce monde rigide qu'est celui de la magie !

~ Exactement cher frère, nous avons trouvé des enfants sachant rire de tout et de rien.

~ C'est formidable ! »

Puis ils se tapèrent dans les mains et partirent sans rien ajouter.

« Sont assez sympathiques, ses jumeaux. Avoua Neville.

~ Ouais, sont plutôt prévenants. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'insulter se Serpentard ? questionna Hermione. Je veux bien qu'on ait un langage plus cru que les sorciers, mais là c'était même vulgaire.

~ Hermione si tu veux je t'explique ça dans notre salle commune, mais avant nous allons…

~ Manger ! s'écria Neville en même temps que Harry. »

Se prenant par le bras tel de vieux amis de toujours les deux garçons des CrocLilas laissèrent les deux filles en plan pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Très vite elles les rejoignirent pour éviter de se faire remarquer en arrivant les dernières dans la Grande Salle. Déjà qu'ils se faisaient assez remarquer en mangeant sur leur table à eux quatre.

Avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, Harry les arrêta et leur demanda :

« Vous croyiez qu'on peut aller bouffer avec les jumeaux Weasley ?

~ Je ne sais pas, ils sont à Gryffondor et pas nous, donc… commença Mégane.

~ On a qu'à essayer avec des élèves de notre promo et si cela choc trop de monde on ne recommencera pas. Proposa Neville.

~ Avec qui ? questionna Hermione.

~ Susan des Poufsouffles. Proposa Neville, qui vira au rouge en s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de dire. »

Riant de la réaction du jeune garçon, Hermione et Mégane se dirigèrent dons vers la petite blonde qui avait sans doute tapé dans l'œil de leur ami.

Quand ils furent tous assis avec les premières années des Poufsouffles, on leur posa évidemment la question que tous attendaient :

« Pourquoi vous mangez ici et pas à votre table ? questionna Ernie Macmillan.

~ Tu trouverais ça drôle de manger à quatre tous les jours alors que vous êtes tous réuni autre part ? demanda Hermione.

~ Non, t'as raison.

~ Et pis ça ne veut pas dire qu'on renie notre maison, on veut juste manger avec des amis, et puis le rose ça va bien avec le jaune. Expliqua Neville, alors que Mégane et Hermione riaient sous cape de la niaiserie de leur ami. »

Tout en mangeant chacun donna son avis sur ce qu'ils avaient pensé de leur première journée de cours.

Et la semaine continua comme cela, le lendemain midi, les quatre CrocLilas mangèrent à la table des Gryffondors. Où ils rirent avec tous les rouges et ors des frasques habituelles des jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient des stars parmi leurs confrères. Le dîner se passa logiquement avec les Serdaigles qui furent contant d'accueillir des élèves aussi sérieux qu'eux, voir pour certain aussi intelligent.

Le surlendemain cependant à midi ils ne purent pas manger avec les Serpentards qui leur refusèrent catégoriquement la place, ne s'avouant pas vaincus. Harry appela alors les autres premières de Poudlard et tous mangèrent à la table des CrocLilas qui, pour l'occasion, s'agrandit en conséquence.

La chose qui étonna le plus les professeurs fut que deux Vert et Argents se lèvèrent de leur table et vinrent s'asseoir devant Harry et entre Hermione et Mégane.

« Bonsoir. Fit Harry sans rien ajouté de plus.

~ On voudrait s'excuser de l'attitude déplorable de Malefoy et ses deux gignolles. Commença Daphné Greengrass, gêné et après avoir laissé un certain temps le silence s'étendre sur toute la table.

~ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Ce n'est pas toi qui nous as cherché noise. Remarqua Harry.

~ Moi je préfère les galions. Intervint Blaise Zabini, le deuxième Serpentard. »

Et contre toute attente, les quatre CrocLilas rirent joyeusement au jeu de mots que beaucoup jugèrent nul.

« T'as blague ne valait même pas une mornille. Répliqua Daphné qui semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas ses excuses ? Potter.

~ Si tu les présentes pour l'honneur ou je ne sais quoi de ta maison, je m'en fout complètement. Si tu penses que cela fera plaisir à Malefoy que de le faire à sa place, tu te four le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond. Surtout que je n'en ai rien à faire, comme dirait les moldus je m'en tamponne les oreilles avec une babouche.

~ Les sorciers préfèrent se tamponner le derrière avec un balai magique. Fit avec un clin d'œil Blaise. »

Cette fois si, ils furent beaucoup plus à rire. Même si beaucoup remarquèrent aussi que Harry et Daphné avait commencer un combat du regard. Harry regardait sa camarade avec désinvolture, Daphné elle regardait le garçon avec froideur, un peu plus et le Rose et Noire se transformait en glaçon.

Mais voilà les deux étaient plus têtu l'un que l'autre et personne ne lâcha le morceau. Au dessert ils en étaient toujours à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, puis Harry lâcha finalement :

« T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ? ».

Ce qui déconcentra Daphné et la fit rougir.

« Les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus. Rétorqua la Serpentarde.

~ Je sais, merci.

~ Rarrr. Tu m'énerves ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie Daphné se leva et avant de partir d'un pas rageur, pris des mains du garçon le muffin au chocolat qu'il s'apprêtait à manger.

Alors que Harry claquait des dents en pensant manger son muffin, Blaise ajouta :

« Merci, Potter, tu me l'as énervé pour toute la journée, elle va être infernale ! expliqua-t-il en faisant semblant de n'être pas contant alors qu'une lueur d'amusement pétillait dans ses yeux.

~ Tu pourras lui dire qu'elle me doit un muffin au chocolat, elle m'a pris le dernier de la table. Fit semblant de s'émouvoir Harry.

~ Et si je te disais qu'elle ne le mangera pas, tu dirais quoi ?

~ Pourquoi ?

~ Tu comprends, le chocolat, ça fait grossir.

~ Elle a juste fait ça pour m'énerver ?

~ Exactement.

~ Et bah rater ! je vais me venger sur ses délicieuses religieuses au chocolat. »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en manger une, il se reçut un muffin au chocolat sur la tête, cherchant qui aurait bien pu le lui envoyer, mais n'entendit que la porte de la Grande Salle se refermer. Il décida finalement de le manger, puisqu'il lui était revenu, sauvagement, mais réapparu quand même. Sous les yeux amusés d'un certain nombre de professeurs qui avait suivi l'échange ainsi que de la part de leurs camarades de classe.

Une fois le repas terminé, chacun retourna dans sa Salle Commune, et une fois que les CrocLilas furent bien installées devant la cheminée en compagnie des deux Cerbères, Harry entama le récit de son enfance.

« Comme vous le savez, mes parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort. (Frison incontrôlé de Neville et Mégane) Dumbledore a décidé que pour mon bien je devais vivre avec les moldus que sont mon oncle Vernon et Pétunia ainsi que leur gentil garçon Dudley qui a le même âge que moi.

J'ai grandi dans un placard à chaussure jusqu'à mes 10 ans, fus obligé dès lors que je sus marcher, faire des tâches ménagères et bien sûr à chaque anniversaire mon seul cadeau était toujours ses maudites tâches ménagères. Plus le fait évidemment le fait que je ne devais pas être plus intelligent en cours que ce charmant Dudley, malheureusement pour eux, j'avais décidé d'être le plus fort de la classe, reléguant mon cousin à la dernière place tellement il était stupide. Pour me punir de mon insolence mon oncle Vernon me frappait d'environ 10 coups de ceinturons à chaque évaluation où j'avais 20/20, disons actuellement je suis sûr que ce débile à un bras en acier a force de frapper.

Dudley lui pour se venger de mon intelligence bien supérieure, décida de me faire vivre un enfer pendant les récrées et les moments où je me trouvais en sa présence en brutalisant chaque personne qui s'approchait de moi, et bien sûr en faisant de moi son souffre-douleur. La seule fois où je lui ai rendu les coups j'ai été privé de manger pendant 4 jours, alors déclarons que vu qu'ils ne me donnaient pas grand-chose avant, j'avais plutôt intérêt à ne rien faire, sauf une chose, fuir, si vous voulez je suis très fort en athlétisme surtout sur très longue distance. Voilà oui et mon oncle ne se prive pas pour trouver un vocabulaire très imagé pour m'insulter.

~ C'est ignoble. Lâcha Neville.

~ Les salops ! cracha Mégane.

~ Dis le à un adulte, Harry, ses gens méritent la prison, pour abus de faiblesse contre une personne sans défense et violence contre mineur ». Indiqua Hermione alors que tous la regardaient avec effarement.

« Mes parents sont avocats, il se peut que je les écoute quand ils parlent travail.

~ Dumbledore et mes autres professeurs de classe primaire le savent, mais n'ont jamais rien dit.

~ Quoi Dumbledore le sait, mais ferme les yeux ?

~ Mme Figgs et de près ou de loin du monde magique, c'est ma voisine et qui d'autre que Dumbledore peut avoir placé une sorcière près de chez moi. Si ce n'est que pour surveiller son précieux survivant, donc elle lui a forcément raconté ce qui se passe chez mon oncle.

~ Comment sais-tu que cette voisine est sorcière ? demanda Mégane.

~ T'en connais beaucoup des chats qui quand tu leur parles t'a l'impression qu'ils te comprennent ?

~ Non.

~ C'est forcément des croisés avec des Fléreurs, l'animalière sur le chemin de traverse m'a vanté leur intelligence quand j'y ai fait un tour pour mes affaires scolaires.

~ Que peut-on faire pour t'aider ? demanda Neville.

~ Rien, c'est mon affaire et j'en fais ce que je veux, l'année prochaine ils ne me toucheront pas, ils auront trop peur de se prendre un sortilège dans la figure.

~ Harry, tu sais bien que hors de Poudlard on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie, surtout contre des moldus. Le prévint Hermione.

~ Oui, mais eux non ! »

Sur cette joyeuse nouvelle, Harry se leva et partit se coucher, alors que ses trois camarades se regardaient pour savoir que faire de la situation. Ils savaient déjà que s'ils prévenaient un adulte alors que Harry leur avait bien dit qu'il s'en occupait, ils allaient l'énerver pour rien et risquer leur amitié.

Quelques jours plus tard alors que Harry faisait son sport favori, faire enrager Daphné Greengrass qui mangeait avec Blaise Zabini à leur table à chaque repas. Hermione alla dans le bureau de leur directrice de bureau et expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait retenu de l'histoire du garçon.

« Hermione Granger, si tu ne veux pas que je prévienne Dumbledore de ce que tu m'as dit ? que veux-tu que je fasse ? questionna Aurora Sinistra.

~ Que vous disiez au professeur Rogue d'arrêter d'embêter Harry, avec ses phrases cinglantes et qui sont totalement fausses, qui blessent encore plus Harry alors que manifestement il n'a rien fait au professeur Rogue pour mériter cela. Expliqua la jeune fille. Et si vous en touchiez un ou deux mots au directeur, précisez-lui bien qu'il ne doit pas éveiller les soupçons de Harry sinon, il ne me parlera plus jamais. »

Sur ses mots elle quitta le bureau de la professeure d'astronomie qui intérieurement se dit :

« Aussi courageuse qu'une Gryffondore, intelligente qu'une Serdaigle, manipulatrice que les Serpentards et elle tient beaucoup à l'amitié comme les Poufsouffles, décidément ce doux mélange va faire des ravages dans peu de temps »

« Severus ! cria la professeure depuis son bureau alors qu'elle voyait son collègue passer devant sa porte.

~ Oui Aurora ?

~ J'ai eu une discussion assez agréable avec l'une de mes protégés.

~ En quoi cela me concerne.

~ Parce qu'elle m'a rapporté que vous blessiez moralement et mentalement le jeune Harry Potter.

~ Quelque correction n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

~ Quand cette personne a été fouettée avec une ceinture pour avoir ramené à son oncle et sa tante des notes meilleur que son cousin, je dirais que si !

~ Potter ?

~ Oui, il s'est confié sur son passé, à ses amis et la petite Hermione m'a tout raconté en me spécifiant bien de n'en parler à personne, Harry Potter n'aime pas faire étalage de son passé, alors que même Dumbledore savait ce qu'il se passait. Donc je te demande Severus d'arrêter de t'en prendre au fils de celui qui t'a t'en fait souffrir à Poudlard.

~ Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

~ Parce que toi aussi tu sais ce que cela fait d'être battu par un père et humilier à l'école alors, veux-tu que quelqu'un subisse la même chose par ta faute !

~ Non.

~ Alors, arrête de t'entourer des fantômes du passé et regarde ce que tu as devant toi !

~ Que gagnerais-je ? Après tout Potter ne s'est pas plein. »

D'une démarche féline, Aurora se déplaça vers Rogue, pour se retrouver contre le torse du professeur de potion qui n'osait plus faire un mouvement, elle leva le regard vers lui et dit d'une petite voix :

« Tu pourrais le faire pour moi, Severus. »

Puis comme si de rien n'était, elle partit, laissant un Rogue bien en peine de cacher les réactions de son corps et de son imagination trop débordante et visiblement en demande d'une compagnie féminine.

Soupirant que les femmes lui feraient faire n'importe quoi, Severus Rogue sortit du bureau de la professeure d'astronomie.

Il soupira une deuxième fois en voyant qui l'attendait dans sa salle de cours… Potter et sa bande, ainsi que le reste de sa promotion de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Pendant tout le cours il n'adressa pas la parole au garçon qui avait survécu et alors qu'il allait lui faire quelque chose de mesquin, comme lâcher sans le faire exprès (bien sûr) la fiole que lui remettait Harry, l'image d'une Aurora blottie contre lui le stoppa dans son geste et finalement il se dit que ce serait pas mal de considérer comme une personne normal le fils de Lily Evans.

Depuis ce jour, Rogue n'insulta plus jamais, pour rien, Harry Potter. Ce qui permit au garçon de développer un don presque naturel pour cette matière. Un peu comme sa mère pensa le professeur de Potion.

Quelques jours avant Halloween Harry reçue comme toujours le journal moldu de son quartier qui chose surprenante montrait son oncle et sa tante ainsi que de son cousin à la Une. Intrigué il lut l'article et fut très surpris de voir que Vernon et Pétinua avaient été jugés pour abus de faiblesse contre une personne sans défense et violence contre mineur ainsi que le meurtre du cousin de Dudley. Emprisonnement de 30 ans ferme pour l'oncle, 15 ans pour la tante. Dudley fut placé dans un collège pour enfant difficile.

Selon le rapport de police qui était adjoint au contre rendu du jugement, un informateur aurait aiguillé mystérieusement les enquêteurs sur cette affaire qui aurait pu passer comme invisible si personne n'avait parlé. Ensuite ? il était expliqué que le sang retrouver dans le placard à chaussure était celui d'un enfant sans doute mort actuellement puisque l'oncle et la tante du jeune homme ne pouvaient pas dire où il était. Il était donc considéré comme mort sous les coups de l'homme qui le battait.

Lisant cela, Harry regarda ses trois amis de maison et alors que Daphné allait lui parler, il les foudroya du regard tout en quittant la table sans avoir déjeuné.

« Il va me détester ! pleura presque silencieusement Hermione.

~ Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise qui arrivait.

~ Harry nous a parlé de son enfance en nous expliquant bien de ne le dire à personne, car c'était son affaire. Indiqua Neville sans en dire trop.

~ Et ?

~ Visiblement, Hermione la dit à quelqu'un qui a parlé à la police moldu. » Expliqua Mégane en montrant le journal que Harry avait oublié.

Curieux les deux Serpentards et un certain nombre de leurs camardes se penchèrent sur le journal.

« Et ! Harry ne voudra pas que vous le lisiez ! s'insurgea Hermione.

~ Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, tu pourras dire que ce n'est pas toi qui nous l'as dit, mais juste un journal qu'il a oublié devant notre curiosité débordante. Se justifia Ron Weasley, alors que les deux Serpentards se demandaient si le rouge et or n'était pas un Serpentard refoulé. »

C'est ainsi que presque toute l'école fut au courant du passé du survivant, Dumbledore eu quelques soucis du au fait que c'est lui qui avait placé le survivant dans cette famille. Où qu'il aille Harry était suivi par des regards de pitié. Qui fut bien vite caché, car quelques jours après cette nouvelle, Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle furent admis à l'infirmerie dans un état pitoyable après que le blond se fut moqué du passé de Harry devant lui.

En aillant marre des railleries, Harry leur avait donné une correction à la moldue en utilisant ses poings et ses pieds pour désarmer ses trois adversaires et les rouer de coups.

Devant cette violence évidente, beaucoup eurent peur qu'il ne fasse subir à ses camarades de classe ce que lui avait subi. Mais il expliqua que si personne ne le dérangeait ou ne l'insultait alors il ne serait pas obligé de rendre coup pour coup. Simple, mais efficace à partir de ce jour plus personne ne parla du passé du survivant.

La seule personne que Harry ne pardonna pas fut Hermione, car pour lui, elle avait trahi sa confiance. Et ça il le détestait encore plus que tout, puisqu'il avait déjà perdu la confiance envers les autorités et ceux qui aurait pu le protéger (Dumbledore et les professeurs moldus). Alors il avait tout misé sur la confiance envers de vrais amis et voilà comment il en était récompensé, trahis comme d'habitude se dit-il.

Ce qui engendra une première tension dans le groupe que les premières années formaient. D'un côté ceux qui trouvaient Harry injuste de tourner le dos à celle qui l'avait sans doute sauvé de ses moldus.

De l'autre ceux qui comprenait le sentiment de trahison du garçon :

« Si tu as un secret, tu le gardes, point » logique implacable de la majorité des Serdaigles et des quelques Serpentards qui faisait partie du groupe. Les autres verts et argents rajoutèrent quand même :

« Ou tu le fais chanter avec, sa marche bien ça aussi. En plus, il avait spécifié que c'était son affaire, si ça se trouve, il avait prévu quelque chose dans le même style et on n'a pas à interférer avec l'honneur et la vengeance d'un ami ».

Puis vint le jour d'Halloween, jour au combien détesté par au moins deux personnes à Poudlard. Harry, ses parents ont été tués ce jour-là et depuis son existence n'était qu'un enfer.

Neville, ses parents aussi ont été tués ce jour-là et depuis, il ne sait plus ce que cela veut dire un père ou une mère, n'ayant que sa grand-mère.

Neville préféra accompagner Mégane pour le Festin, alors que Hermione s'isola pour pleurer parce qu'elle avait ruiné son amitié avec Harry. Et Harry préféra trainer dans la bibliothèque, cherchant sans doute à agrandir son répertoire de sortilège, ayant déjà maitrisé tous ceux qu'il y avait dans ses livres de cours. Vers le milieu de la soirée, alors que les autres élèves en étaient au dessert, Quirrell apparu totalement paniqué dans la Grande Salle, criant très fort qu'il y avait un Troll dans les cachots, avant de s'évanouir de peur, entrainant la panique générale.

Dumbledore réussit à calmer ses étudiants d'un sonorus maitrisés :

« Silence. Que chacun garde son calme ! Je demande à chaque Préfet et au professeur Sinistra d'emmener leurs camarades et élèves dans les Salles Commune dans….

~ Scusez moi ! coupa Neville en parlant plus fort que le directeur alors que celui-ci avait magiquement amplifié sa voix. Mais les Serpentards ont leurs Salle Commune dans les cachots et le troll y est aussi.

~ Tu as raison jeune CrocLilas, bon que tout le monde reste ici et dans calme je charge les préfets de surveiller toute la salle, et demande aux professeurs de m'accompagner.

~ Qu'allons-nous faire ? questionna timidement Quirell qui s'était relevé de son évanouissement.

~ Abattre ce troll qui n'a rien à faire là ! répondit Sinistra à la place du directeur. »

Alors que la cavalerie se mettait doucement en branle, Harry avait quitté la bibliothèque, et avait décidé d'aller fouiller dans les livres de sa Salle Commune pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient contenir. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée et encore loin de de l'entrée principale, Harry entendit d'abord un grognement roque, puis un cri bien plus féminin et enfantin :

« Hermione ! réagit-il. »

Et avant de réfléchir logiquement, le garçon qui a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair fonça droit vers l'origine des cris.

« Hé ! Gros lard, n'importune pas ma copine ! hurla Harry en lançant un gros caillou (sans doute un morceau de mur que le troll avait cassé) dans la tête du monstre. »

Le garçon eu l'effet escompté, détourné le troll de Hermione, sauf qu'après avoir grogné son mécontentement le troll se tourna vers son adversaire et le chargea.

Le jeune homme eut le réflexe de s'écarter de la trajectoire du géant débile en se jetant de côté. Puis il lança une série de sorts qui touchèrent tous leur cible.

« Harry ! Les Trolls ont la peau très résistante à la magie. La prévint Hermione.

Merde ! »

Avisant le troll qui fonçait une deuxième fois sur Harry, le survivant esquiva cette fois si la massue de la créature magique.

« Le troll oui, mais pas son bout de bois ! réfléchit le CrocLilas. »

D'un simple sort de lévitation il stoppa en l'aire l'objet qui allait le frapper et sans détourner le regard il lança un deuxième « incendio » qui enflamma la massue avant que celle si aille droit dans la tête du Troll qui fut trop lent pour l'esquiver et fut assommé avant de commencer à se consumer dans des flammes qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Harry s'en foutait, il alla directement voir si Hermione allait bien. Il fut vite soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait rien.

Les professeurs, Dumbledore en tête arrivèrent et virent avec stupéfiions et dégout ce qui restait du troll à moitié carbonisé maintenant. La main devant la bouche et le nez, McGonagall demanda :

« Qui a fait ça ?

~ Moi ! répondit immédiatement Harry.

~ Félicitation jeune homme vous venez de terrasser un troll à l'âge de 11 ans alors que peu d'adultes en auraient été capables. Complimenta Dumbledore.

~ Comme par exemple notre professeur de DCFM. Répliqua du tac au tac Harry. »

Sinistra, Rogue et Chourave masquèrent un rire d'une quinte de toux qu'ils mirent sur la fumée que le troll dégageait.

« Effectivement, une enquête sera menée pour savoir comment une créature comme celle-là a pu rentrer dans Poudlard.

~ Simple M. le Directeur, une créature comme celle-là est trop débi…, manque d'intelligence pour rentrer toute seul dans le château, surtout avec toutes les protections qui sont censées éviter une telle chose. Expliqua Harry.

~ Donc il y a quelqu'un qui l'a forcément aidé. Reprit Hermione.

~ Sachant que M. Quirell est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu, et qu'il n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à quelqu'un alors qu'il est le plus à même de le faire dans ce château à part vous, M. le Directeur. Je crois

qu'il est le premier suspect dans cette affaire ! dirent en même temps les deux enfants en se souriant face à leur synchronisation.

~ Mensonge, ses enfants ne savent pas quoi inventer pour éviter de se faire punir, car il n'avait rien à faire hors de la Grande Salle à cette heure. S'écria Quirell.

~ Vous avez perdu votre bégaiement professeur ? demanda traitreusement Harry. »

Avant qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme fut empoigné par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Potter, tu commences à m'énerver ! Pas un geste où il meurt. Répliqua Quirell en braquant sa baguette sur la tête du jeune homme. »

Sans prévenir, Hermione qui était dans le dos du professeur fit quelque chose de très moldu. Elle frappa l'enseignant dans les bijoux de famille, ce qui permit à Harry de se libérer en le faisant passer par-dessus son épaule. Le professeur de DCFM se recroquevilla sur lui-même terrassé par la douleur et alors que Harry tenait encore l'une de ses manches, il la lâcha subitement en criant de surprise.

« Qui a-t-il Potter ? questionna Rogue.

~ C'est un putain de Mangemorts !

~ Langage jeune homme et ne dites pas des choses aussi incongrues. La réprimanda McGonagall.

~ Vous avez qu'à vérifier par vous-même ! cracha alors Harry, en donnant un coup de pied dans le bras du professeur toujours au sol. »

Le coup permit aux autres professeurs de voir que le garçon avait raison. Dumbledore réagit le premier et avant que quiconque ne fasse quelque chose, Quirell se retrouva aussi ficelé qu'une paupiette de veau.

« Il me semble que cet homme est là pour vous savez qui et savez quoi. Fit remarquer Rogue.

~ Ce qu'il y a dans le troisième étage ? demanda la prof d'étude de Rune.

~ Oui. Confirma sans l'ombre d'un doute Dumbledore. Qui m'aide à transporter le troll et Quirell à l'extérieur du château ?

~ Quel Troll ? demanda Sinistra. »

Et tous se retournèrent là où il y aurait dû avoir le troll et ne virent que des cendres.

« Comment un simple incendio a pu faire ça ? questionna Harry.

~ T'es flamme son passé par les orifices comme les yeux, les oreilles, le nez et la bouche. Ces parties ne sont pas protégés contre la magie donc le feu c'est très vite propager en interne dans tout le corps. Expliqua Hermione qui y avait visiblement déjà réfléchi.

~ Ha ouais, pas con ! Merci Mione. Qu'allez-vous faire du Mangemort ? demanda finalement Harry.

~ Le livrer aux Aurors et faire en sorte que cela ne fasse pas de bruit. Expliqua McGonagall.

~ Comme mon passé, pas de bruit, dans deux jours l'affaire est dans le journal, et personnellement je ne veux plus voir mon nom dans ses torchons !

~ D'un autre ton, jeune homme, vous me devez le respect, je suis votre professeur.

~ Oui madame. Répliqua Harry de façon à faire comprendre à tous que ses réprimandes lui passaient au-dessus de la tête.

~ Vingt points pour CrocLilas et leur bravoure pour avoir vaincu un troll. Coupa Dumbledore.

~ Et 50 chacun pour votre magnifique arrestation d'un dangereux criminel. Rajouta Sinistra, qui ne fut pas contredit par ses collègues.

~ Maintenant aller dans votre Salle Commune, vos camarades vous y rejoindront et nous vous ferons porter des plateaux-repas, car je crois que vous n'avez pas mangé. Reprit Dumbledore. »

Hermione ne voulant visiblement pas rester là tira Harry par la manche alors que lui n'avait pas fini sa joute verbale avec le corps enseignant.

Comme l'avait prédit le jeune homme, il fallut 1 jour aux journaux pour connaitre les méandres de cette histoire et tous purent lire :

« Après avoir vaincu Vous-savez-qui. Le jeune Harry Potter a fait arrêt un Mangemort qui c'était infiltré dans l'école de magie Poudlard ! » en gros titre de la Gazette des Sorciers.

Alors que Harry et Hermione s'étaient visiblement réconciliés. Harry se plongea dans une fureur noire toute la semaine, le temps qu'il se calme et qu'il arrête d'envoyer à chaque hibou qui amenait le journal des sorts de son cru. Il fit aussi parler de lui à la gazette de sorciers, quand celle-ci reçut une beuglante leur expliquant ce qu'était la vie privée (surtout la sienne) et que si un autre torchon sortait sur lui il coulerait la boite.

Le directeur du journal blêmit, car lui savait que les Potter avaient suffisamment d'argent à Gringott's pour le faire.

Harry profita de cette beuglante pour dire que Hermione Granger une née-moldu avait été la personne qui avait permis l'arrestation du professeur Quirell, chose que le tabloïd avait sciemment occultée.

« Comment t'as fait pour envoyer une beuglante ? questionna Neville.

~ J'ai demandé à la personne qui savait le faire et qui pouvait m'aider à le faire.

~ Qui ? demanda Mégane.

~ Les jumeaux Weasley ! Bien sûr.

~ Comment ils ont fait pour apprendre un tel truc ? interrogea Hermione.

~ Apparemment leur mère aime bien leur en envoyer quand ils font des bêtises alors, Fred et George ont cherché un moyen d'éviter qu'elle n'explose à l'heure du déjeuner. Et ils ont finalement réussi à maitriser le sort et me l'on apprit ! répondit fièrement Harry.

~ Non !

~ Si !

~ Non !

~ Si !

~ Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte de maitriser cela ? questionna Daphné qui mangeait en face du jeune homme.

~ Un certain Dumbledore n'a pas fini de m'entendre gueuler.

~ Il va savoir que c'est toi qui les envoies et va te demander d'arrêter. Fit remarquer Neville.

~ J'ai changé ma voix et je n'ai pas signé ma lettre.

~ On pourrait te balancer. Remarqua Daphné.

~ Mais tu ne le feras pas.

~ Et pourquoi on ne le ferait pas ?

~ Parce que tu m'aimes ! s'écria Harry en lui faisant un baise-main et en fuyant courageusement juste après. »

Trop choqué pour bouger la jeune fille demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ?

~ Visiblement c'était un baise-main, très chère. Expliqua Blaise, mort de rire devant le visage immobile de son amie.

~ Je vais le tuer ! promit Daphné. »

Mais aucunes représailles n'arrivèrent et la vie continua. La question qui arriva très vite fut : « que vais-je faire de mes vacances de Noël ? » Harry se le demandait presque tous les jours, finalement la réponse vint quand il vit que ses trois amis s'inscrirent sur la liste des élèves qui restait à Poudlard pour les vacances.

« Pourquoi ? questionna simplement le jeune homme.

~ On est ami, non ? répliqua Neville.

~ Oui, mais et votre famille ?

~ Perso, je ne veux pas passer mon 24 décembre au cimetière. Répondit le garçon.

~ J'ai dit à mes parents de faire quelque chose pour eux deux. Expliqua Hermione. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont rien fait simplement eux deux.

~ Et toi Mégane ?

~ Mes parents sont en voyage d'affaires. Indiqua la jeune fille voulant éviter de s'étendre sur le sujet.

~ OK. On fait quoi ?

~ Bas comme on est le premier jour des vacances, nos devoirs comme ça on a nos deux semaines de libres. Proposa Hermione.

~ D'accord, du coup on rejoint les Serdaigles à la biblio ? interrogea Neville.

~ J'ai une meilleure idée et bien plus rapide. Réfuta Harry. »

Devant le regard interrogatif de ses amis, Harry se leva de son pouf, et se plaça devant les rayons de la bibliothèque de leur Salle Commune.

« Métamorphose d'un objet non vivant en un être vivant. Dicta Harry. »

Et d'un coup un livre apparut devant le jeune homme, un livre sur les métamorphoses d'objet inanimé en être vivant.

« Voilà avec ce livre je suis sûr de trouver de quoi faire ma dissertation que Mcgo nous a demandée.

~ Trop fort ! s'exclamèrent Neville et Mégane.

~ Tu peux tout lui demander ? questionna Hermione, fascinée.

~ Oui. »

Ni une ni deux, Neville se leva et demanda à la bibliothèque :

« Moyen de se protéger des horreurs des Marai. »

Aussi tôt un livre s'illumina dans la bibliothèque et le garçon s'en approcha pour voir qu'il y avait un exemplaire des livres : tout savoir sur les créatures maléfiques qui hantent nos contrées.

« Génial ! »

Grâce à la bibliothèque ils gagnèrent un temps fou en recherche et finir tous leurs devoirs en une journée, sauf celui de potion, car bizarrement la bibliothèque ne fournissait aucun livre sur cette matière.

« C'est bizarre. Pensa Hermione.

~ Salazar Serpentard était un passionniste de génie à son époque et très proche de Morgane, peut-être qu'il lui a demandé de ne pas soumettre sa matière à sa bibliothèque. Proposa Mégane.

~ Possible, ou elle l'a fait par respect pour son ami.

~ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ? demanda Neville, ne voulant visiblement pas réfléchir plus aujourd'hui.

~ Je ne sais pas. Dis Harry.

~ Le lac est complètement gelé. Indiqua Hermione.

~ Et ? questionnèrent les trois autres enfants.

~ Je pense que le gèle est suffisamment solide pour qu'on puisse faire du patin à glace.

~ Ho oui ! J'ai toujours voulu apprendre. S'exclama Harry.

~ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Neville.

~ Un truc moldu, ils mettent des lames sous leurs chaussures et glissent grâce à cela. Expliqua Mégane. Je n'en ai jamais fait, ça pourrait être marrant.

~ Mais on n'a pas ce genre de chose. Contra, déçu, Harry.

~ On peut demander à McGonagall de transformer nos chaussures. Proposa Hermione.

~ Pourquoi pas, à condition qu'elle nous montre comment faire après. Accepta Harry, approuvé par les deux autres CrocLilas. »

C'est comme ça qu'au dîner, la professeure de métamorphose se retrouva questionné pour une requête peu habituelle de la part de ses élèves. Trop surprise elle accepta facilement, trouvant la demande ludique et leur montra comment faire la transformation et la défaire quand ils ne voudront plus des patins.

Le lendemain quand elle regarda par la fenêtre pour voir si les quatre élèves de CrocLilas allaient bientôt venir déjeuner. Elle fut surprise de les voir glisser maladroitement pour Neville, Mégane et Harry et avec habileté pour Hermione, qui visiblement tentait de leur expliquer comment tenir sur leurs patins à glace. 1 h plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés dans la Grande Salle, tout rouge et ayant le souffle court. Ils mangèrent rapidement, mais avec beaucoup d'appétit et repartirent aussi sec sur la glace. Après deux autres heures d'entrainement, Harry patinait tranquillement aux côtés d'Hermione, avec un équilibre encore quelques fois incertain. Neville ne tombait plus toutes les 30secondes, et Mégane s'amuser à faire des sauts et autres pirouettes sur la glace.

Harry décida de parcours tranquillement le lac de long en large, partant simplement en exploration, fut suivi de Mégane qui courrait partout en même temps, mais en prenant comme repaire le garçon. Alors que Hermione tenant la main de Neville l'aidait à rester sur ses jambes et non sur les fesses. Le pauvre était rouge de timidité.

Dans l'après-midi, ils furent rejoints par tous les Weasley scolarisés à Poudlard (Percy, Fred, George et Ron) qui une fois les chaussures transformées, tentèrent eu aussi l'expérience.

Ron se révéla très adroit sur le sol glissant, Fred et George le suivirent rapidement alors que Percy lui finissait très vite par tombée en répétant que c'était impossible de tenir sur des trucs aussi fins.

Neville compatissant pour lui, l'aida à trouver un certain équilibre alors que lui-même il n'y a pas longtemps ne fait pas mieux. Les autres entamèrent des cours de vitesse, d'obstacle ou d'exploration au plus grand bonheur de tous.

À un moment donné, Harry put voir le calamar géant à travers la glace, ainsi que les autres patineurs.

Ensuite ils firent un jeu, qui consistait à se que le vainqueur de la manche précédant indique le nom d'un objet et tous devait alors en trouver un le plus vite possible. Quand Fred demanda un bout de bois, tous partirent dans tous les sens pour rejoindre la berge du lac pour prendre une branche d'un des nombreux arbres bordant l'eau. Harry lui ne bougea pas et quand tous revinrent il sortit simplement sa baguette :

« Voilà mon bout de bois, magique, mais bout de bois quand même.

~ Comment il nous a explosés ! s'exclama Fred.

~ Vous pensez comme des sorciers, il ne vous serait jamais venu à l'idée de considérer votre baguette comme un vulgaire bout de bois. Pas que je fasse cette offense à la magie, moi aussi je trouve ça extraordinaire de pouvoir faire de la magie, mais je réfléchis aussi comme un moldu.

~ Pas bête. »

Puis le jeu continua, un moment, ils virent Dumbledore et McGonagall se balader sur le lac comme si de rien n'était, tous en furent presque choqués jusqu'à ce que les deux professeurs finissent par disparaitre au loin. Plus tard Rogue et Sinistra leur demandèrent si tout allait bien. Le plus étrange, je pense, est que ce soit le professeur Rogue qui s'inquiète pour eux.

Et comme si de rien était, Sinistra les invita à aller boire un chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve dans la Grande Salle. Ce qu'ils firent tous, ne pouvant pas se priver de chocolat et autre sucrerie, même proposer par le duo de professeur le plus improbable.

* * *

 **Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Prochain chapitre... quand je veux ! promis ça ne sera pas dans deux ans ;-)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un joyeux bordel !

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Quoi ? Encore un chapitre cette semaine ? Et oui, j'ai déjà posté un chapitre mercredi et je recommence ce dimanche. Car je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster à nouveau ^^. Pas la semaine prochaine ça c'est sûr, car je n'ai que trois jours de repos et j'ai beaucoup chose à faire !**

 **Je m'excuse pour la confusion du nom de Aurora Sinistra qui c'est transformé en Aurora SInistre dans le chapitre précédent je vais essayer de changer cela.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favori mon histoire ainsi que de la suivre.**

 **Merci à dragonne456 de m'avoir envoyé une review =)**

 **Je vous propose deux petits jeux :**

 **1 deviner les nouveaux membres de la maison CrocLilas. Indice ils seront 4 et dans l'histoire originale ils sont dans des maisons différentes…**

 **2 Au cours de l'année il y aura deux nouveaux membres de la maison CrocLilas d'une année supérieure à celle d'Harry a vous de deviner qui. Indice ça a un rapport avec le Quidditch !**

 **Bons jeux ! ceux qui trouveront une ou plusieurs réponses auront le droit de me demander une information sur l'intrigue de l'histoire ou d'incorporer un de leur personnage préféré dans un moment drôle de l'histoire =).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un joyeux bordel !

C'est ainsi que tous les jours des vacances à 16 h pile, un chocolat chaud avec des guimauves fut proposé à tous les élèves restés à Poudlard qu'importe le lieu où ils étaient. Mme Pince ferma donc sa bibliothèque à 15 h 50 jusqu'à 17 h pour éviter que ses irrespectueux élèves ne tachent ses précieux grimoires.

Mais de toute façon, tous préférèrent se rendre dans la grande salle pour cela, car il y régnait toujours une atmosphère légère et détendue, même de la part des professeurs.

Il firent découvrir à leurs élèves une nouvelle facette de leurs personnalités, la décontraction. C'est comme ça que Ron Weasley se retrouva à jouer aux échecs avec McGonagall, car il n'avait pas trouvé d'adversaires à sa hauteur parmi ses camarades.

Partie qui fut suivie et commentée par Dumbledore lui-même, malheureusement pour lui, Ron perdit. Mais ne fut pas déçu, car McGonagall lui montra l'une de ses stratégies qui selon elle permettait à quiconque l'utilisant correctement de battre Albus Dumbledore à se sport. Elle le prouva en battant le directeur en 9 h de jeu (quand même) terminant la parti du matin devant les passionnés de cette discipline, c'est-à-dire Ron, Percy et Mégane.

Harry les bluffa tous en battant le professeur Flitwick là aussi aux échecs, alors que Ron avait dû être aidée de McGonagall pour réaliser cet exploit, le Survivant avait utilisé des stratégies dignes des grands stratèges de guerre.

« Mon seul cadeau des Dursley fut un jeu d'échecs que Dudley avait reçu pour son anniversaire, cadeau que le moldu n'avait pas apprécié. Et fut la seule distraction du jeune homme quand il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Expliqua-t-il.

~ Magnifique mon garçon ! Le félicita quand même le petit professeur.

~ Voulez-vous bien jouer contre moi, jeune homme ? demanda la professeure de métamorphose. L'une de vos stratégies m'a particulièrement étonné et je voudrais l'analyse.

~ Je vois laquelle dons vous parlez, mais je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas un nom très valorisant. Avoua le jeune homme.

~ Dites toujours.

~ Je l'ai appelé, la stratégie du suicide. »

Évidemment cela refroidit non seulement la professeure, mais aussi ceux qui étaient autour d'eux.

Puisque tous l'avaient compris, cela faisait référence à un moment douloureux du passé de Harry.

« Juste après j'en ai inventé une autre qui s'appelle "la lumière au bout du tunnel". Indiqua le jeune Potter pour tenter de redonner la joie aux autres ».

Dans un autre coin de la Grande Salle, la professeure Sinistra racontait un grand nombre de mythes des différents héros qui avaient donné leur nom à des constellations. Cela c'était transformé en pièce de théâtre quand le professeur de Rune et le professeur d'arithmancie se joignirent à elle en s'occupant des bruits et autres effets « spéciaux » qu'ils pouvaient produire avec leurs baguettes captivant l'attention de tous. Surtout celle de Fred, George et Neville qui demandèrent à apprendre tous ces sorts pour faire telle ou telle chose.

C'est aussi le seul moment de l'année que Trelawney sortit de sa tour et sa salle de cours pour lire l'avenir de tous sur différent support. Mais pour Harry et Mégane, ils finissaient invariablement par mourir dans d'atroce souffrance après avoir vécu une vie plus ou moins bien remplie. Alors que Hermione se voyait prophétiser comme étant l'une des prochaines ministres de la magie.

Neville comme celui qui ferait une découverte majeure en défense contre les forces du mal, tous avaient parié sur qu'elle avancé extraordinaire il ferait et la plus populaire fut celle de guérir complètement de la malédiction du loup-garou, suivit de près pour un sortilège qui tuerait d'un coup les Détraqueurs.

En face de la professeure de divination, Flitwick s'était installé pour apprendre à ses élèves des sortilèges plus marrent comme faire apparaitre des bulles, de la fumée colorée, ou des étoiles au bout de sa baguette, changer l'eau en vin :

« Je suis Jésus Christ ! affirma Harry. Seuls les nés-moldu comprirent la référence.

~ Qu'est-ce qu'il a à crier ce Jésus ? demanda Cédric Diggory. »

Les faisant tous rire.

La professeure Sinistra lui porta secours en lui expliquant qui était cet homme, une sorte de Merlin pour les moldus et qui était lié entre autres à l'étoile du Berger et la constellation de la Grande Ourse.

« Et puis c'est facile de marcher sur l'eau. Rajouta à la fin, Flitwick. Quand on connait les bons sorts. »

Devant le regard implorant et insistant de ses élèves, le petit professeur leur promit de leur montrer et apprendre comment faire. Les regards étaient tellement implorants que Dumbledore, McGonagall et Chourave conjurèrent un immense bassin remplit d'eau pour que leur collègue fasse les démonstrations.

Deux jours plus tard, le bassin était encore là et un certain nombre d'élèves essayait ces sorts.

« Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que de patiner. Comprit Ron, quand ce fut son tour. »

Alors que Harry et Hermione finissaient à l'eau n'ayant pas utilisé assez de puissance magique pour leur permettre de flotter.

Quand les vacances se terminèrent tous, même les profs, s'en plaignirent et presque tout Poudlard eu du mal à croire ceux qui y étaient rester sur ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais des choses comme les CrocLilas patinant tranquillement sur le lac ou un tableau récapitulatif du concours d'échec qui intronisait McGonagall comme reine de ce jeu, Dumbledore second, Ron troisième ayant finalement battu Harry après 5 h de jeu ; ne pouvait que prouver aux élèves partis pendant les vacances que c'était vraiment ce qui c'était passé. Où encore des élèves qui traversait exprès le couloir du second étage (où il y a Mimi Geignarde) très souvent inondé, mais sans mouiller leurs chaussures.

À noël Harry avait reçu une cape d'invisibilité, héritage de son père, envoyé par un inconnu, ainsi qu'un jeu d'échecs spécial sorcier de la part de ses trois amis.

Hermione avait eu droit à différents livres sur différentes magies de la part d'Harry, Neville et Mégane, d'une lettre et d'un chèque de la part de ses parents qui lui expliquaient que comme ils ne connaissaient pas le monde magique, elle pourrait s'acheter ce qu'elle voulait avec ce chèque.

Mégane reçue un magnifique faucon de la part de Harry Neville et Hermione, que Hedwige avait elle-même choisi dans l'animalerie, car elle était la seule des quatre à ne pas avoir de postier animal, mais rien de ses parents.

Neville eu des romans d'aventure et fantasy moldu de Hermione et Harry, ainsi que des mangas de la part de Megane qui expliqua que les sorciers japonais étaient ceux qui avaient inventé cette façon de faire des livres au Japon et non les moldus. Le jeune homme en fut très contant, car il pouvait lire ce genre de livre, toute la journée alors que ceux de cours lui filaient des boutons.

Le reste de l'année se passa tranquillement, un Auror assez spécial vint leur faire cours en DCFM, un certain Alastor Maugrey. Il avait été plus ou moins renvoyé du bureau des Aurors par sa paranoïa et se retrouva professeur grâce à l'aide secourable que lui avait proposé Dumbledore, son ami.

Grâce un travail acharné et une attitude presque irréprochable, les CrocLilas réussir à décrocher la seconde place de la coupe des maisons, les premiers furent les Serdaigles qui avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch (qui rapporte un certain nombre de points quand même) battant de peu les Serpentards. Qui était troisième dans le classement des maisons suivit des Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles.

Tous se demandèrent une chose, où le fameux Harry Potter allait habiter, maintenant qu'il était considéré comme mort par les moldus.

La réponse arriva par la poste dans une enveloppe marquée par le sceau du ministre de la Magie lui-même, Harry avait demandé son émancipation.

Comment un jeune garçon de presque 12 ans pouvait l'avoir obtenu ? Car un certain Bill Weasley, garant de sa fortune à Gringott's, aidé du conseiller Gripsec gérait la fortune des Potter depuis bientôt un an et que grâce à eux le solde des comptes Potter n'avait été aussi haut. Et comme Bill Weasley était adulte, il avait été décidé que ce sera lui qui régirait la vie du jeune homme comme il avait prouvé qu'il était capable de gérer une fortune. Il devait savoir s'occuper d'un gosse (logique débile de la part de Fudge, mais qui ne dit rien grâce à un joli pot de vin que Gripsec lui avait glissée) de plus la famille Weasley était connue pour son sens du devoir familial presque irréprochable.

Une fois à Gringott's après avoir voyagé avec ses amis dans le Poudlard Express, Harry discuta avec son nouveau tuteur et son conseiller économique :

« Que veux-tu faire, Harry ? demanda maladroitement le roux.

~ Aller en vacances hors de l'Angleterre. Répondit simplement Harry.

~ Une idée de la destination ?

~ La France, je suis sûr que ma famille avait une résidence dans ce pays.

~ Exact, jeune sorcier. Approuva Gripsec.

~ Une dans un quartier sorcier, dans Paris.

~ Pourquoi aussi précisément ? S'interrogea Bill.

~ Pour pouvoir faire de la magie !

~ Tu es trop jeune. Réfuta le Weasley.

~ Je sais, mais les autorités magiques anglaises ne se donneront pas la peine de chercher un adolescent sorcier au milieu d'autre sorcier dans un autre pays.

~ Tu n'as pas tort sur ce coup-là.

~ Bien, avez-vous besoin d'argent ? questionna le gobelin qui voyait la discussion s'éterniser.

~ Un peu, si j'ai besoin je suppose que Gringott's a un autre siège dans ce pays.

~ Encore exacte. Bon voyage. Répondit Gripsec, en lui tendant une petite bourse avec une centaine de galions avant de sortir de la salle de réunion dans laquelle Harry et Bill étaient.

~ Pas très causant le gobelin. Reprit Harry.

~ Une fois que tu leur confères le respect qu'il faut, ils sont plus causants et plus sympathiques.

~ Comment je fais pour aller à Paris ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

~ Tu n'as pas d'affaire à récupérer avant de partir ?

~ Non, ce à quoi je tiens est dans ma valise et pareil pour mes affaires.

~ Bien, voilà l'adresse de la résidence parisienne des Potter, et pour le voyage tu peux acheter un portoloin touristique au ministère de la magie, à l'étage 6 au département des transports magiques.

~ Parfait !

~ Tu sais où est le ministère ?

~ Oui, à bientôt, Bill, et merci pour l'aide.

~ De rien, c'est normal, et puis si je ne l'avais pas fait, Fred, George et Ron m'auraient tué enfin surtout Fred et George, Ron parce qu'il aurait manqué une occasion de te demander une autre partie d'échecs. »

Après des en revoir polis, les deux sorciers se séparèrent, l'un retournant dans son appartement londonien, l'autre prenait une cheminée pour se rendre au ministère puis un portoloin pour Paris.

Une fois enregistré dans le registre des visiteurs étrangers, Harry fut libre d'aller où bon lui semble. Il se rendit directement au 9 rond-point des Champs-Élysées, qui se situait sur l'avenu des Champs-Élysées dans l'hôtel d'Espeyran, qui pour les moldus est le siège de la maison de ventes aux enchères Artcurial au rez-de-chaussée. Les 2 autres étages étaient inaccessibles pour celui qui n'était pas sorcier et de la famille Potter construit dans un style Néo-Louis XV la décoration sculptée et les ferronneries sont à la fois exubérantes et ostentatoires. D'une grande virtuosité, les grilles sont comparables à celle du parc Monceau.

Harry fut ravi de voir que depuis l'une des fenêtres du dernier étage, il pouvait voir le Palais du Louvre. Sans doute grâce à sortilège de longue vue, il avait également vue sur la tour Eiffel en faisant le tour de l'étage en question.

L'intérieur était très richement décoré avec des tableaux des ancêtres Potter, mettant en valeur leurs protagonistes dans des situations des plus chevaleresques. D'autres montraient qu'ils avaient fait du savoir tant moldu que sorcier leur priorité, tout comme les arts de la guerre. Mais au lieu de mettre en avant les rois français, chaque tableau de la royauté et des grands de la société présentait des personnages historiques… Anglais, car les Potter n'ont jamais eu une place très grande dans la société française.

Heureusement, pensa Harry, la décoration n'était pas que typiquement Gryffondor, mais il pouvait quand même définir quel type de personne avait résidé dans telle ou telle pièce de l'hôtel. Il y avait le coin Serdaigle, tout en bleu et bronze donnait sur le Louvre. Une autre partie donnant sur la tour Eiffel était toute de vert et argent (prouvant que les Potter pouvaient aussi être autre chose que des Gryffondors). Les deux parties étaient à l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre, alors qu'à la gauche de Serdaigle et donc à la droite de Serpentard, il y avait le coin Poufsouffle tout de noir et jaune. Et à son opposé le coin Gryffondor qui de très loin donnait sur l'Arc de Triomphe grâce là encore un sort de longue vue.

Au second étage c'était la même chose, mais à l'opposé, le coin Serdaigle était superposé à celui de Serpentard de l'étage du dessous et ainsi de se suite. Le plus étrange était que dans ses deux niveaux, le centre du bâtiment n'avait pas de couleur définie, et toujours partagée entre le noir et le blanc, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu enlever une couleur.

Mais toujours dans un luxe et un raffinement extraordinaire, dons-t il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude.

Quand Harry arriva dans le salon central du dernier étage, une fois assis se demandant ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, un elfe de maison fit son apparition :

« Un maître héritier est enfin revenu ! Monsieur, je suis Byddo, l'elfe intendant de cette humble demeure. Se présenta l'elfe en s'inclinant très bas, tellement que son nez touchait presque le sol.

~ Un elfe de maison… parfait, merci de m'accueillir dans cette immense bâtisse, dit moi à quelle heure serait-il possible de manger ? demanda Harry.

~ Quand le maître le demandera, nous sommes prêts à répondre au moindre de vos désirs, messire.

~ Nous ?

~ Maître, nous sommes cinq elfes de maison à gérer la maison, deux pour le ménage et l'entretien des lieux et deux autres pour les cuisines. Moi je m'occupe du service et de la gestion de tout cela monsieur.

~ Bien, dit moi alors, peux-tu m'apporter de quoi me restaurer rapidement et m'indiquer comment aller dans les quartiers sorciers de la capitale, s'il te plait.

~ Monsieur est trop poli avec son humble serviteur. Je vais de ce pas demander des sandwiches aux cuisiniers, et une carte de Paris. »

Dans un claquement de doigts il disparut Harry ne savait pas où, car il n'avait pas trouvé les cuisines et doutait fortement de tomber dessus par hasard.

Une fois restauré et alors qu'il regardait la carte que venait de lui apporter son elfe. Harry se demanda : « ils vivent comment les elfes de maison s'il n'y a pas de "maitre" dans la maison pour donner des ordres ? »

Alors que Harry allait en France est qu'il prenait peu à peu gout à cette nouvelle liberté qui est de ne pas avoir d'adultes, ou de personnes responsables de lui sur le dos. Mégane rentrait dans le manoir familial où son père l'attendait, visiblement pas contant.

« Tu es en retard qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? questionna celui-ci.

~ Bonsoir père, il se trouve que le Poudlard Express n'est pas réputé pour sa rapidité, de plus il m'a été plus difficile de trouver un lieu pour utiliser la poudre passe-partout. Poudre que tu as toi moi-même inventée qui permet à un sorcier de raccorder une cheminer banal au réseau des cheminettes pour un seul voyage.

~ Il n'y en avait pas dans Kong Cross ?

~ Si, mais trop de monde passait devant, cela aurait été trop suspect que de m'y mettre devant pour disparaitre en quelques secondes.

~ Effectivement, la prochaine fois dit le moi par miroir à double sens je ne t'en ai pas offert un pour qu'il reste dans ta poche ou ta valise !

~ Bien père.

~ J'aime mieux ça. Maintenant est-ce que tu as pu mener ta mission à terme ?

~ Tu veux dire, si je suis parvenu à entrer dans le cercle des amis du survivant ?

~ Oui !

~ C'est fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voulais que je le fasse, mais c'est fait.

~ Tu n'as pas discuté les ordres, j'ai lu dans la presse qu'il avait d'autres amis.

~ Et même s'il est proche de ce Neville Londubat, je pense que je suis une référence pour lui.

~ Quoi ?

~ Je suis la personne avec qui il a parlé en premier dans le monde magie et grâce à ce débile de Malefoy, la plus amicalement des Sang-Pur.

~ Qu'a donc fait ce blond ? interrogea son père, plus amusé.

~ Il a demandé à tout le train s'il n'avait pas vu Potter, et malheureusement, il l'a aussi demandé à l'intéressé.

~ Qu'a répondu ce cher survivant ?

~ Que "Potter" était dans le wagon d'à côté. Le plus marrant c'est quand Harry a été appelé pour la répartition, la tête que tirait Malefoy. S'exclama joyeusement Mégane.

~ Parfait. Alors ce cher "Harry" a fait parler de lui cette année ?

~ Oui. Tu l'as vu dans le journal si tu le lis tous les jours.

~ Ne soit pas insolent ! se fâche Philipe Althéa.

~ Pardon père. Répondit sa fille.

~ Et donc, mis à part cela ?

~ Il rêve de liberté. C'est un point important pour lui, et n'aime pas qu'on choisisse pour lui. Il ne reste pas souvent dans le règlement de l'école, surtout depuis qu'il a récupéré la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

~ Cape d'invisibilité ? demanda, intéressé, son père.

~ Oui, elle fait apparemment partie de son héritage, mais c'est impossible, elle est trop bien conservée pour qu'elle ait appartenu à plus d'une ou deux générations de sorcier.

~ Connais-tu les reliques de la mort ?

~ Ce conte pour enfants ?

~ Pas si imaginaire que cela, tu en as une preuve.

~ Si tu le dis.

~ Et la baguette est selon la légende, celle d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

~ Vous m'en voyez ravie.

~ Rien de plus en ce qui concerne Potter ?

~ Non, je crois qu'il est à Paris pour les vacances, peut-être qu'il nous invitera.

~ Parle-moi de ton héritage. Imposa son père.

~ Pourquoi n'est-ce pas toi ou grand-père qui l'avez déclenché ?

~ Disons que nous n'avions pas ce qu'il fallait pour que ce débile de Choixpeau nous reconnaisse comme tels.

~ D'accord… Je peux aller dans ma chambre ?

~ Oui, on dîne dans 1 h. »

Une fois l'interrogatoire fait, Mégane fila directement dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas rester avec son froid, non, glacial paternel. Elle commença ses devoirs de vacances pour être tranquille le reste de l'été, car depuis qu'elle avait vu sa professeure de métamorphose se transformer en chat, elle voulait faire comme, elle. Harry aussi avait ce projet puisqu'il avait eu le même regard qu'elle quand ils avaient appris le nom de cette discipline magique. Mais elle ne voulait pas son père le sache, il savait trop de chose d'elle pour qu'elle lui fasse savoir des choses importantes.

Seul Harry, Neville et Hermione seront dans le secret. D'ailleurs Neville et Hermione n'étaient pas tellement d'accord pour apprendre à devenir animagus. Le jeune homme leur avait révélé une chose qu'il partageait avec sa grand-mère, une grande affinité pour les magies élémentaire, qui consistait à maitriser un élément de la nature à sa guise. Cela avait impressionné Hermione qui lui avait demandé si elle pouvait elle aussi apprendre. Neville trop heureux d'avoir une camarade d'apprentissage s'était empressé de lui donner les quelques cours écrits que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyés.

Harry et Mégane avaient regardé ses cours, et au vu des conseils de la grand-mère du garçon, avaient choisi de rester sur la voie de la transformation animale, jugeant qu'ils ne pourraient pas apprendre les deux disciplines. Ils avaient tous les quatre la chance que la première chose à faire pour devenir animagus ou élémentarité, était la méditation pour pouvoir trouver son animal ou élémentaire totem.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle en aurait pour minimu ans avant de parvenir à une transformation complète, de plus la législation leur imposait de se déclarer. Hors elle n'aimait pas l'idée que le gouvernement anglais pourri comme il est sache ce genre de chose. Harry et elle avaient commencé pendant les vacances de paquet après que le jeune homme était allé dans la réserve chercher des informations sur cette pratique. Bizarrement la bibliothèque de Morgane fournissait des livres sur le sujet, mais ils étaient tous illisibles comme si on ne voulait pas qu'ils en sachent plus.

Quand mi-juillet arriva, il n'arriva pas seul, une lettre l'accompagnait porté par un elfe de maison aux couleurs des CrocLilas et de la part de Harry James Potter qui invitait tous ses camarades de classe qui avaient mangé et sympathisé avec lui lors de l'année précédente pour son anniversaire le 31 juillet. Une fête qui durerait toute une semaine et se déroulerait en France. Confirment ainsi les suppositions de ses trois plus proches amis sur son lieu de vacances.

Mégane y répondit favorablement, et sous les ordres de son père, eu pour mission d'enregistrer tout se qui se passerait, se dirait pendant cette semaine, où visiblement il n'y aurait aucun adulte dans un pays autre que l'Angleterre. Enfin si, Harry assurait à tous que son tuteur légal serait présent, mais comme personne ne savait qui c'était cela était dure de croire que ce serait quelqu'un de responsable.

La jeune Althéa se demanda quel cadeau offrir à son ami, et opta pour un holster à baguette trouvant que l'idée d'avoir sa baguette à portée de main. Tout le temps et à n'importe quel moment pouvait être utilise au garçon, car il avait le don de se retrouver dans des situations pas possibles. D'ailleurs sa rengaine était « Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche les problèmes, c'est les problèmes qui me trouvent tout seuls ». C'est ce qu'elle fit graver en lettre d'or sur son holster trouvant que cela pouvait sonner comme une devise familiale bien plus claquante que « toujours pure » des Black. Ou encore « Fier comme les dragons vaincus par nos ancêtres » de sa propre famille qui s'était fait connaitre dans le monde magique comme chasseurs de dragon les plus puissant d'Angleterre, voir du monde, qu'elle trouvait singulièrement débile et inutile.

Quand vint la semaine du 31 juillet, il y eut un grand nombre de jeunes sorciers anglais qui prirent un portoloin pour la capitale française et qui se rendirent dans la résidence française des Potter. Un grand honneur que leur faisait le jeune homme de cette famille qui avait failli disparaitre quand Voldemort en personne c'était présenté à leur porte. Cela faisait 31 enfants (don Harry) qui allaient vivre une semaine de folie dans un bâtiment presque historique.

« Bienvenue dans l'humble demeure du noble Potter. Les accueillis le même elfe en livré noir et rose qui leur avait apporté l'invitation.

~ Permettez-moi de vous débarrasser de vos affaires. Continua un autre elfe de maison qui était relayé par un autre elfe quand le premier partait ranger les affaires des convives. »

De plus Harry avait permis aux parents qui le souhaitaient de les accueillir pour la journée, pour qu'ils voient comment allaient être traités leurs enfants.

Un quatrième elfe de maison les guidait ver un salon tout de noir et rose dans tous les tons des deux couleurs. Mélangeant avec subtilité et manifestante le gris presque blanc jusqu'aux noirs les plus sombres et le rose le plus pâle au rose le plus sombre et le plus vif.

Avec cela un feu brûlait dans chaque âtre de cheminée de la pièce, soit quatre feux, or au vu de la température extérieure cela était inutile. Mais la magie faisait son œuvre et au lieu de chauffer la pièce les feux semblaient maintenir la température à quelque chose de confortable et rafraichissant. De plus les flammes dansaient et propageait des ombres sur les murs faisant croire que les couleurs de ceux si se mouvaient dans une danse hypnotique.

Seuls deux tableaux étaient présents dans cette pièce et encadraient le mur opposé à l'entrée comme pour accueillir les visiteurs. Au milieu et devant la cheminée Harry se tenait droit et souriant, contant de voir le salon si vide habituellement se remplir petit à petit.

Le jeune homme salua donc chaque personne entrant d'une poignée de main pour les hommes et d'une légère révérence pour les femmes comme se le devait un gentleman de bonne famille. Bien sûr ceux qui apprécièrent le plus cette formalisation protocolaire furent les parents sang pur invité. Les autres notamment les moldus qui avait un enfant sorcier furent partagés entre penser que le jeune homme les snobait ou s'il se croyait le roi du monde. Heureusement certain sang pur habituer à se mélanger avec les moldus leur expliquèrent les convenances sorcières.

Seul ombre aux tables, une partie des enfants de la haute société sorcière n'avait pas été invité, tous des Serpentards que Harry n'appréciait pas, seuls Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini étaient présents pour les représentés. Quand tout le monde fut ici, Harry les remercia de leur présence et leur présentait ses parents James et Lily, les deux tableaux derrière lui, puis des rafraichissements furent servis et les discussions commencèrent avec entrain.

« Quelle classe, Potter, qui a choisi la décoration ? demanda Daphné qui ne se voulait absolument pas impressionnée par les lieux.

~ Moi-même, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le rose ? lui répondit Harry.

~ Si, ça va, tu as trouvé un bon artiste décorateur qui a fait du bon boulot. La félicita la jeune fille.

~ Hum, tu l'as devant toi l'artiste et le metteur en scène de cette pièce centrale, mes elfes de maison se sont révélés de très bon conseiller. »

Plusieurs adultes faillir s'étrangler avec leur boisson en entendant que ses esclaves étaient en grande partie responsables de la beauté du salon.

« Quoi ? si vous le leur demander les elfes de maison savent faire bien plus de choses que ce que vous pensez suffit de trouver leur "passion" et vous obtenez de très bons résultats.

~ Le maitre et trop gentil, nous ne sommes là que pour le servir au mieux. Indiqua Byddo l'elfe intendant qui passait près de son maitre. »

Cela choqua encore plus les nobles de l'assistance, un elfe qui prend la parole quand on ne lui a pas demandé, cela est outrageant et irrespectueux !

« Où est votre tuteur légal ? questionna Mme Zabini.

~ À l'heure actuelle ? Il doit profiter des joies que Paris peut offrir à celui qui sait chercher au bon endroit. Répondit distraitement Harry en faisait un clin d'œil à la mère de Blaise, faisant rougir les dames présentes.

~ De quoi parles-tu ? Jeune homme impoli et irrévérencieux. Demanda un rouquin qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

~ Bill ! Te voilà enfin.

~ Excusez mon retard, mais Harry n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir de l'heure d'arriver des invités. Indiqua Bill Weasley.

~ William ? questionna Ron.

~ Oui ?

~ Que fais-tu ?

~ Ici, dans cette magnifique…

~ Demeure. Firent les jumeaux Weasley.

~ Je surveille sur mon temps de vacances ce petit monstre qui se veut adulte du haut de ses 11 ans.

~ 12 dans la semaine. Rajouta Harry.

~ C'est vous le tuteur de jeunes Potter ? questionna le père de Seamus Finnegane.

~ Exactement.

~ Comment ?

~ Vous n'êtes pas là pour discuter du comment et du pourquoi de cette idée brillante que j'ai eue. Indiqua Harry. Mais de vous assurer que vos enfants seront en sécurité et surveiller pendant cette semaine.

~ Oui, excusez-moi. Ne fit pas du tout désoler M. Finnegane.

~ Quel est le programme de la semaine ? demanda Hermione.

~ Installation dans les différentes chambres du manoir cette après-midi. Demain visite du Paris moldu avec entrée au Louvre pour ceux qui le souhaite, ainsi que montée en haut de la tour Eifel.

Mercredi, visite des catacombes moldu puis sorcière. Jeudi mon anniversaire avec diverses activités d'intérieur. Vendredi visite de Paris sorcière. Samedi tour en bateau-mouche moldu de la seine puis survole de la seine en balai magique. Et enfin dimanche retour à Londres.

~ Sacré programme ! s'exclama la grand-mère de Neville.

~ Qui va payer ? demanda anxieux la mère de Dean Thomas.

~ Moi, vous, nous comme vous voulons. Mais sachez que les Potter ont un compte en banque très bien fournie. Sert celui en France est largement moins bien fourni que celui en Angleterre, mais je peux dire que je peux vivre facilement sans travailler dans le faste et le luxe toute ma vie. »

S'en suivit une question d'argent beaucoup de Sang pur payèrent une grande partie des visites que Harry proposait et Harry du rassurer les parents qui ne pouvait pas payer autant que c'était son cadeau à tous pour être venu et qu'il serait heureux que tous participent à la semaine « hyper géniale » qu'il avait organisé. Quand il disait cela, des étoiles brillaient dans son regard, comme n'importe quel enfant anticipant les joies de ses visites et attractions. C'est ce regard qui rassura les parents qui avaient lu les mésaventures de jeunesse du jeune homme que celui-ci avait gardé un certain esprit enfantin.

Enfin les parents partirent et les camarades du garçon en train de s'installer dans le manoir, Harry pu baisser les épaules et regarda longuement ses parents en peinture.

« Alors, comment étais-je ? demanda-t-il à son père.

~ Très noble, tu casses les codes comme pas deux, mais tu as su montrer quel est le rend des Potter. Le rassura James. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout cela.

~ Ton père a raison. Rajouta Lily.

~ Plus tôt, ses nobles et enfants qui vont compter dans l'avenir, savent qui je suis, et ce que je suis capable de faire plus vite ils comprendront que les Potter ne sont pas morts, pires, ils sont bien vivants et impatients de faire comprendre que Voldemort aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'attaquer à nous.

~ C'est admirable, mon fils, mais n'oublie pas que tu es un enfant. Le réconforta sa mère.

~ Je sais maman. »

Harry était à ce moment-là, aussi fragile que n'importe quel enfant de 12 ans qui était en manque d'amour maternel. Puis entendant que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers, il se redressa, fit un clin d'œil à ses parents et reprit un visage sérieux que ses camarades connaissaient bien. N'ayant pas vu qu'une personne avait suivi la discussion assise silencieusement dans un fauteuil du fond. Alors que Harry sortait pour rediriger ses camardes ver un salon plus convivial et tranquille Lily indiqua :

« Qui que tu sois, veille sur notre fils !

~ Toujours ! s'exclama Hermione, visiblement émue par ses révélations.

~ Je te demanderais qu'une chose, à toi, Neville et Mégane, faites-en sortent qu'il connaisse les joies d'une enfance normale. Rajouta James.

~ Comment vous nous connaissez ?

~ Harry parle beaucoup de vous tu sais, et il tient beaucoup à vous. Conclut Lily. »

Profitant du fait que Harry était occupé à discuter et blaguer avec ses amis et invité. Hermione se rapprocha de Mégane et Neville, leur expliqua ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et tous trois promirent de respecter les paroles des parents du jeune homme qui se voulait adulte avant l'heure.

Heureusement pendant cette fameuse semaine Harry sut s'amuser comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge, surveillé par une Bill Weasley qui se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté d'être le tuteur du garçon.

Enfin si, il savait pourquoi, parce que Harry l'aidait financièrement à renflouer le compte en banque de ses parents. Quand ceux-ci s'étaient rendu compte que de l'argent leur était versé, tous les mois par leur fils (Harry versait l'argent sur le compte du fils Weasley) avaient protesté. Mais Bill avait répondu qu'ils l'avaient élevé, logé, nourri comme se doit tout parent qui se respect et qu'en tant qu'enfant qui se respecte, il leur offrait un peu de ce qu'il gagnait à Gringott's.

D'ailleurs lui-même avait refuser l'argent du dernier des Potter, celui-ci avait répondu qu'il admirait la façon don Molly et Arthur Weasley élevaient leurs enfants malgré le manque d'argent. Manque qui était dû à la cruauté du monde sorcier et que si quelqu'un devait les aidée se sera lui. Secrètement Harry jalousait peut-être un peu les enfants Weasley, mais pour faire en sorte qu'ils gardent l'unité qui leur allait si bien, Harry voulait au moins les aider financièrement.

En plus il expliquait cela comme un investissement à long terme, puisqu'un jour ses frères et sœurs allaient travailler et que comme cela Harry pourrait investir encore plus et se faire de l'argent, ce concept avait beaucoup plus banquier qu'était Bill et donc il avait accepté.

De plus, les parents de Bill lui avaient demandé de placer leur argent là où celle-ci pourrait rapporter encore plus. C'est ainsi que Bill à chaque investissement qu'il faisait pour Harry aidé par Gripsec, investissaient une petite somme d'argent de ses parents.

Cela ne rend pas riches les Weasley, mais on pouvait voir une nette amélioration dans leur vie de tous les jours. La première chose qu'ils firent fut de faire venir un architecte magique, pour réaménager la maison qui devenait de plus en plus bancale à cause des trop nombreux sorts d'extension placés dessus. Ensuite, Arthur offrit à sa femme la cuisine moderne dont elle rêvait depuis bien longtemps. Des vêtements bon marché, mais neufs à ses enfants, une baguette magique neuve pour Ron qui jusque-là bénéficiait de l'ancienne de son grand frère et ainsi de suite.

Revenons maintenant aux vacances des futurs deuxièmes années en France, William (alias Bill) surveillait en ce moment les enfants qui n'avaient pas voulu aller au Musée du Louvre. Ils retrouvaient sur le champ de Mars face à la tour Eiffel, tous s'amusaient avec des objets moldu comme un ballon de foot, ou de rugby, des boomerangs, cerf-volant comme n'importe quel enfant moldu, certain avait protesté que cela n'était pas digne de leur sang, mais sous l'impulsion de leur ami né-moldu. Ils avaient découvert le mot relâchement et amusement. Bill lui trouvait quand même le boomerang dangereux, le rugby violent et le foot trop facile, quand une certaine Lily Moon de Serdaigle lui rappela les règles du Quidditch, Bill se dit que finalement les moldus savaient plus où moins bien s'amuser sans baguette et sans magie.

Alors qu'il surveillait ce joyeux bazar, une famille de sorciers passa devant eux. Comme le savait-il ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils irradiaient de puissance que seuls les mages avaient. Malheureusement, le ballon de rugby très bien tapé par une des enfants partis bien trop loin et si Bill n'avait pas agité sa baguette de façon discrète pour changer la trajectoire du ballon, celui-ci aurait certainement percuter violemment l'ainé de la fratrie sorcière. D'ailleurs, elle s'en était aperçu, et marchait droit sur le seul adulte présent pas du tout contente, mais Bill lui pensa « punaise qu'elle est belle ».

« Non, mais ça ne va pas ! vous avez failli me tuer avec votre truc ! hurla la sorcière d'à peine 15 ans.

~ Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Articula Bill dans un français approximatif. Je surveillais ses enfants et je me suis aperçu un peu tard que le ballon de rugby allait droit sur vous.

~ Ce n'est pas une raison, avec autant d'enfants, vous ne devriez pas être seul à gérer cette colonie de vacances !

~ Ce n'est en rien une colonie de vacances ! commença à s'énerver à son tour Bill. L'enfant don je suis le tuteur a invité ses camarades de classe l'autre groupe est actuellement au Louvre. Les autres ont décidé de s'occuper avec des jeux moldu comme pour le moment ils ne peuvent pas faire de magie, sans être rattrapé par la justice.

~ D'où venez-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Beau-Bâton.

~ D'Angleterre, Poudlard.

~ Qui est l'enfant dont vous êtes responsable et assez riche pour faire venir ses camarades ici ? questionna le père de la fille en colère.

~ C'est moi ! Dis quelqu'un derrière eux. Que me voulez-vous, mon seigneur Delacour ?

~ Comment connaissez-vous notre titre et notre nom ? demanda cette fois-ci la femme de l'homme qui venait de parler.

~ Je crois que nous sommes voisins. Indiqua Harry.

~ D'où ?

~ Des champs Élysée.

~ Monsieur Potter ?! Firent surpris les deux parents Delacour.

~ Exacte.

~ Depuis quand êtes-vous à Paris ?

~ Comme vous, depuis le début des vacances scolaires.

~ On ne s'est pas croisé, étrange.

~ Peut-être que vous avez croisé, mon elfe intendant, il est habillé en rose et noir et d'une politesse presque parfaite.

~ Il me semble que notre propre elfe m'a rapporté qu'un nouvel elfe se baladait dans Paris faire des cours et habiller de ses couleurs. Réfléchis, Madame Delacour.

~ Parfait. Accepteriez-vous de venir dîner la semaine prochaine dans mon humble demeure ? interrogea directement Harry. »

À ce moment-là, l'adolescente de 15 ans s'étrangla devant le toupet du jeune homme, les parents Delacour le regardèrent intéressés alors que la petite dernière cherchait à aller jouer avec les amis du jeune homme.

« Je souhaite tout d'abord parler à vos parents, avant d'accepter votre demande. Indiqua finalement M. Delacour, utilisant ainsi le protocole de riche entre eux.

~ Pour cela, je vous propose un voyage vers le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Contra Harry absolument pas ému par les réactions choqué de ses vis-à-vis ainsi que de la plupart des sangs purs anglais qui les entouraient.

~ Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas pris connaissance de la disparition soudaine du chef de famille anglaise des Potter. S'excusa M. Delacour.

~ Cela ne fait rien, le gouvernement anglais n'a peut-être pas communiqué le fait que Voldemort (frison de peur de là par des sorciers anglais et Français qui le connaissait de réputation et le rapprochait à Grindelwald) a été vaincu par un bébé d'un an, après que ce mage noir ait tué ses parents. »

À ce moment-là, Neville soupira de découragement, Harry avait enfin réussi à enlever la carapace de dureté qu'il s'imposait, et voilà que ses Français l'a lui remettait à cause d'une maladresse.

« Effectivement, nous n'avions pas eu connaissance officiellement de ce fait. Indiqua Mme Delacour.

~ Sinon, vous pouvez venir dans mon hôtel particulier, où je réside pendant les vacances pour discuter avec leurs souvenirs.

~ Des tableaux ?

~ Exactement.

~ Pour nous excuser de notre impair, nous acceptons volontiers cette invitation. Indiqua donc M. Delacour.

~ Parfait, je me présente donc, Harry Potter.

~ Et laissez-moi nous présenter. Fit de même M. Delacour. Voici, ma première fille Fleur, ma seconde fille Gabrielle, ma femme Apolline et moi-même Hercule Delacour. »

Après ses civilités, les deux groupes se séparèrent et Harry était sûr que les nobles anglais allaient savoir dans peu de temps grâce à leurs enfants qu'il avait renoué avec les premiers Français à avoir soutenu les Potter quand ils s'étaient installés en France en 1600 et quelques.

Suite à cela les Anglais venus en France, continuèrent à s'amuser pendant toute la semaine. Le survol de la seine en balai fut mémorable, grâce à son agilité Harry avait su éviter une collision avec un bateau-mouche qui passait parlait, ainsi qu'une péniche et enfin un petit plongeon dans l'eau, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-stupéfait de ses camarades qui faisaient preuve de bien plus de prudence que lui. Certain se dirent que c'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas participer à la coupe de Quidditch puisque que sa maison comptait que quatre élèves pouvant participer à la compétition.

Harry, le jour de son anniversaire reçut bien plus de cadeaux en un anniversaire qu'en 10 ans d'existence où sa famille n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire.

Celui qu'il apprécia le plus fut décidément celui de Mégane, et dans l'ordre celui d'Hermione et de Neville, qui lui avait offert pour leur part des livres de magie avancée. Puisque le jeune homme se plaignait que le ministère contrôlait la bibliothèque de Poudlard et qu'elle ne contenait qu'une partie de son l'immense savoir l'empêchant ainsi d'apprendre tous les sorts existants.

Certain lui avaient offert un arbre généalogique des grandes familles sang pur et noble de Grande-Bretagne. D'autres livres sur la magie, et ainsi de suite, Harry pouvait actuellement ouvrir une petite bibliothèque avec les quelque 45 livres qu'il avait reçus de la part de ses amis. Dons certains ne se trouvaient que dans les grandes familles sorcières qui avaient sans doute penser que la famille Potter avait perdu un certain nombre de leur édition originale lors de la destruction de leur manoir quand Vous-Savez-Qui les avait attaqués.

Harry souriait franchement, car les nobles anglais pensaient que ses parents avaient eu la stupidité de conserver avec eux des ouvrages de magie dans un endroit qui risquait d'être détruit quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres les attaquerait. Hors les époux Potter avait placé soit dans Gringott's, soit dans les différentes maisons secondaires de leur patrimoine les livres, objets magiques importants de leur famille. Et grâce à ses cadeaux Harry avait soit des doublons soit de nouveaux livres que sa famille n'avait jamais eus et qui était au combien précieux.

Une fois, les invités repartis pour l'Angleterre, Harry et Bill étaient complètement lessivés, Harry d'avoir enfin pu s'amuser comme n'importe quel enfant, Bill d'avoir surveillé tout se joyeux bazar. Mais ils étaient tous les deux contents, car il le savait, cette invitation allait remanier les cartes du monde nobliaux de la politique anglaise et que ceux qui n'avaient pas été invités allaient s'en mordre les doigts, car ils n'avaient pas assisté à la renaissance de la famille Potter, tant sur le plan anglais que français. Harry ne s'était pas trompé, les Delacour allaient l'aidé à se propulser sur le plan international, en commençant par la France où ils étaient incontournables et au premier plan politiquement parlent. D'ailleurs, il avait reçu un grand nombre d'invitations pour des fêtes d'anniversaires dans le courant de l'année qui allait suivre de la part de ses amis. Certain car ils s'appréciaient, d'autre, avec des parents qui voulaient progresser sur le plan politique, pour pouvoir dire qu'ils avaient invité un Potter.

Harry rigola quand une invitation de la part des Malefoy lui avait été envoyée pour l'anniversaire de l'année prochaine à la date du 5 juin1993. Après avoir rie au moins 5 minutes tout seul, Harry jeta la lettre au feu, brulant dans des flammes gelées (la magie…).

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre =)

Source : Wikipédia.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une Histoire de Quidditch

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui nous entrer dans le vif du sujet de la seconde année de nos amis CrocLilas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** Une affaire de Quidditch.

Pour Harry le mois d'aout se déroula studieusement comme le début des vacances, il profita du temps libre qu'il avait pour s'entrainer à lancer les sorts qu'il apprenait dans les livres qu'on lui avait offerts pour son anniversaire et ceux de son niveau que ses parents lui conseillaient. Tout en apprenant les coutumes anglaises et françaises pour pouvoir évoluer quand l'heure sera venue parmi les nobles de ses deux pays. Car il l'avait bien compris, les enfants nobles ne comptaient réellement dans le paysage politique que vers leur 15ans pour les Anglais, l'âge ou leurs parents leur enseignaient la gestion de leurs affaires et patrimoines. Et 16 pour les Français.

Il devait donc ronger son frein encore 3 ans pour botter le cul de ses vendus de politiciens anglais et 4 ans pour pouvoir discuter de façon civiliser avec les politiciens français qui étaient mondialement connus pour leur incorruptibilité, qui contrastait fortement avec la réputation des politiques moldus.

D'ailleurs Hercule Delacour, s'amusait joyeusement à donner des conseils discrets, par le bai de livres choisies dans sa propre bibliothèque, au jeune homme qui avait selon lui une mémoire phénoménale et intéressante. Fleur Delacour en était même jalouse, car elle, elle devait encore attendre un an pour avoir l'attention de son père sur ce genre chose. Même si Harry lui envoyait discrètement par hibou les conseils qu'il apprenait de M. Delacour. La jeune demoiselle l'en remercia en lui expliquant un des secrets de la famille Delacour, ils étaient à moitié vélane depuis que leur grand-père s'était uni avec un vélane.

Pour Hermione elle dû reprendre le cours de la vie normale pour une née-moldu et du se contenté que de la théorie pour tout se qui était magique. Elle en profita pour s'essayer aux potions qu'elle avait beaucoup appréciées l'année précédente et qui ne nécessitait pas de magie. Car elle allumait le feu sous les chaudrons de façon moldu tout comme pour touiller les potions acquérant ainsi une certaine dextérité que les sorciers n'auraient certainement pas l'année prochaine, le seul moment chaud. On va dire, c'est quand elle fit exploser un de ses chaudrons. Loin de paniquer elle appela Neville qui avec sa grand-mère découragea les curieux qui voulait savoir pourquoi dans leur paisible quartier ils avaient entendu une explosion.

D'ailleurs la grand-mère de Neville en profita pour poser quelques sorts de sécurité là où la jeune fille faisait ses potions et se montra admirative devant la réussite de la plupart des potions que Hermione avait réalisée. Elle se demanda aussi comment Hermione avait fait pour avoir autant d'ingrédients. La réponse était simple elle les commandait par hibou qui grâce au charme des vendeurs étaient invisibles aux yeux des moldus pour pouvoir acheminer les colis qui leur faisait un sacré bénéfice. Hermione n'avait pas à se préoccuper de l'argent, car ses parents n'étaient certainement pas pauvres comme le penserait n'importe quels sorciers non nés-moldu.

Neville lui passait son mois d'aout à s'entrainer pour devenir un mage élémentaire et profitait de ses cours pour les envoyer à Hermione, les deux amis correspondaient souvent, allant même se raconter mot pour mot se que disait soit la grand-mère du jeune homme, soit les livres qu'Hermione lisait sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver et qui venait des bibliothèques de ses trois amis. Neville apprenait aussi un grand nombre de sorts, ne voulant pas être distancé dans cette compétition que s'imposait Harry, vite suivie par Mégane. Hermione en apprenait aussi, mais préférait les potions et donc elle compensait par sa connaissance presque par cœur des potions qu'elle faisait.

À la fin de l'été, chacun avait un bon stock de potion basique comme celle contre l'acné, les maux de tête, la douleur, la fièvre, d'autre pour mieux dormir. Mais aussi des potions qui faisaient office de parfum que le sorcier utilisait et qui avait une odeur différente selon l'humeur du sorcier. Très professionnelle Hermione avait, avant de donner ses créations à ses amis, envoyé un échantillon au professeur Rogue, qui en premier lieu fut surpris de recevoir un hibou de la part d'une de ses élèves. De deux plus que fière du résultat qu'avait obtenu cette élève qui pourrait le remplacer pour faire des potions que Mme Pomfresh demandait chaque année, et ce tout le temps.

Quand il fallut faire ses valises pour Poudlard Harry fut moins contente, de même que Neville et Hermione, Mégane, elle fut ravie de quitter l'austérité de son père et la froideur du manoir qu'elle habitait. Parfois, elle regrettait réellement la mort de sa mère quelques années au paravent et cela la rendait triste pour le restant de la journée.

Sur le quai de King Cross Neville, Mégane et Hermione attendaient Harry qui pour le moment était en retard. Ils s'inquiétèrent quand ils durent aller dans le train, car celui-ci allait partir et que le jeune homme n'était toujours pas là.

Et pour cause, le jeune homme était à Londres dans une chambre du chaudron baveur et cherchait de partout toutes ses affaires qui disparaissaient à chaque fois qu'il en trouvait. Cela avait commencé par sa baguette, qu'il ne trouvait plus et qui pourtant était dans son holster qui était lui-même à son bras. Puis sa valise disparue quand il retrouva enfin sa baguette, puis quelques livres et en ce moment il cherchait carrément ses lunettes.

Profondément énervé, il lança à tour de bras des sortilèges d'immobilisation qui a un moment donné, donna un résultat quand il entendit un bruit de chute, puis d'un accio bien placé, il récupéra ses lunettes. Puis fut surpris de découvrir un elfe de maison pétrifier, il lui libéra la tête :

« Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? grogna Harry.

~ Dobby monsieur. Vous empêchez d'aller à Poudlard ! Pour vous éviter une mort atroce, monsieur. Répondit l'elfe terroriser par la colère du jeune homme.

~ C'est réussi ! J'ai loupé le train !

~ Dobby est désolé, mais vous êtes notre seul espoir contre la tyrannie des sorciers et nous ne voulons pas vous perdre maintenant.

~ Et je fais comment pour retourner à Poudlard ?

~ Ne le fait pas ! Des événements terrifiants vont s'y produire.

~ Pas grave le danger ne me fait pas peur, surtout que Poudlard est beaucoup plus sûr que l'année dernière et en quoi cela me concerne ?

~ Cela à un rapport avec….

~ Avec ?

~ Avec… je… ne peux pas… le dire ! s'exclama avec difficulté l'elfe de maison.

~ Alors, ne le fais pas, mais je pense savoir qui en est la cause. De quelle famille viens-tu ?

~ Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire !

~ Pas grave, Byddo !

~ Oui maitre ? Demanda l'elfe de Harry qui venait de directement de Paris.

~ Peux-tu me transporter avec toi jusque devant les portes de Poudlard ?

~ Bien sûr maitre, Byddo ferait n'importe quoi pour son maitre.

~ Bien, une fois cela fait, tu m'enverras Alice qui travaillera dans Poudlard et m'aidera quand j'aurai besoin d'elle.

~ Que fais-je de cet elfe ?

~ Mon sort devrait s'annuler quand je serais partie, il partira ensuite.

~ Parfait, maitre. Répondit Byddo heureux que son maitre ne lui demande pas de s'occuper de façon violent de son comparse. »

Une fois les affaires remises à leur place, Harry chargea Hedwige de porter une lettre à ses amis pour les prévenir qu'il serait à Poudlard avant eux. Une fois, cela fait Byddo lui pris la main et ils disparurent tous deux dans un claquement sonore, devant Poudlard Harry se demanda comment prévenir de son arrivé quand il vit deux silhouettes sortir du château. Il remercia son elfe qui s'en alla.

« Monsieur Potter ? Que fait vous là ? Questionna McGonagall accompagné de Rogue et qui avait ouvert le portail.

~ Un petit problème technique. Répondit Harry, sincèrement.

~ Vous avez raté le train. Devina Rogue presque amusé par l'idée.

~ Presque, on m'a fait rater le train.

~ Comment ? demanda McGonagall trouvant l'idée surprenante.

~ Un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby, c'est amusé à cacher mes affaires jusqu'à se que je le pétrifie.

~ la trace ?

~ J'étais aux chaudrons baveurs cela devrait me couvrir.

~ Pourquoi cet elfe a fait cela, je suppose que vous l'avez interrogé. Devina Rogue.

~ Pour m'éviter de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, car des événements terrifiants vont se produire à Poudlard. Répéta, mot pour mot Harry.

~ Dit comme cela, c'est sûr que c'est une bonne raison de vous empêcher de venir ici. Dit, sarcastique, le professeur de potion. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

~ Je ne vais pas rater une année de cours pour des mises en garde aussi débiles, soit on a voulu me faire peur et cela a échoué. Soit c'est vrai et que je sois à Poudlard ou autres part les ennuis me trouveront quand même, autant le faire là où les sorciers les plus doués de leur génération se trouvent, question de sécurité.

~ Cela met aussi en danger vos camarades.

~ C'est un risque, tout comme le fait d'avoir eu un professeur Mangemorts actif dans Poudlard l'année dernière. »

Cela coupa la répartie des deux professeurs.

« Bon entrez, on ne va pas discuter indéfiniment dehors. Proposa la professeure de métamorphose.

~ Merci, comment vont Cerbèrus et Anna ? questionna Harry.

~ Bien, ils ont un sacré appétit, ils grandissent bien et Hagrid s'amuse bien en s'occupant d'eux.

~ Parfait, Neville, Mégane et Hermione seront heureux de l'apprendre.

~ Pourquoi Anna pour la femelle cerbère ?

~ Une idée des filles, elles trouvaient que cela lui allait bien…

~ Cerbèrus ?

~ Une idée de Neville et moi ! indiqua fière de lui, le jeune homme.

~ Bien.

~ Je suppose que vous avez reçu votre insigne de préfets trois ans plus tôt que les autres élèves de votre promotion. Indiqua McGonagall.

~ Non, pourquoi l'un d'entre nous l'est ?

~ Minerva, je crois que le préfet et la préfète de la maison CrocLilas n'ont pas voulu le dire à leurs camarades pour leur faire une surprise. Expliqua Rogue.

~ Pas grave, je ferais semblant d'être surpris quand ils me le diront, Neville doit être content et… je pense que les filles aussi.

~ Vous ne voulez pas vous prononcer ? demanda amuser la professeure de métamorphose, alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans le château.

~ Non, cela en vexera une et je ne souhaite pas vexer une fille.

~ Je comprends. Approuva Rogue, compatissant.

~ Trop dangereux.

~ Auriez-vous oublié que je suis une femme. Se vexa McGonagall.

~ Oups ! »

Et sans prévenir, Harry fonça droit dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le portrait de Morgane au cinquième étage pour pouvoir entrer dans sa Salle commune. Laissant seul Rogue avec une McGonagall pas vraiment contente.

« Le saligaud !

~ Un vrai Serpentard. Fit remarquer la professeure.

~ Oui, je sais… »

Profitant de cette journée de calme avant la tempête, Harry visita la totalité des couloirs de Poudlard qu'il allait emprunter dans les jours à venir pour se rendre en cours. Il joua aussi avec les deux cerbères qui avaient réellement grandi depuis le début de l'été. Maintenant, ils étaient presque aussi grands que le jeune homme, alors qu'au début de l'année dernière ils ne dépassaient pas ses genoux.

Il regrettait aussi que le lac ne soit pas du tout gelé, ayant une grande envie de refaire du patin à glace. Il se souvint du sort de légèreté qui permettait au professeur Flitwick de flotter au-dessus de l'eau pendant les vacances de Noël. Une fois maîtrisé correctement, il se balada facilement au-dessus des flots paisibles du lac, saluant le calamar géant qui passa un tentacule hors de l'eau quand il le croisa.

Très vite mouillé, il fut heureux d'avoir appris un sortilège de séchage et de réchauffement des habits, lui permettant d'être au chaud pendant sa balade sur l'eau.

Quand le jour commença décliner, il entreprit de rentrer au château, mais n'ayant pas du tout évaluer où il se trouvait ni la distance qu'il avait parcourue. En rentrant il croisa donc les premières années de cette qui traversait le lac en barque, il leur souhaita la bienvenue au château Poudlard et repartit comme ça sans rien ajouter. Certain né-moldu chuchotèrent même :

« À côté de lui, Jésus c'est un rigolo ».

Puis il rejoignit ses amis à la table des CrocLilas.

« Comment as-tu fait pour rater le train ? questionna directement Mégane.

~ Je t'expliquerais ça après mangé.

~ OK, t'as passé un bon mois d'aout ? interrogea Hermione.

~ Oui, c'est qui les petits cachotiers qui ne nous ont pas dit qu'ils étaient préfet de notre maison ? demanda à son tour Harry, en regardent Neville.

~ Comme tu l'as deviné, si ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Répondit le jeune homme.

~ Et ? insista Harry en regardant les deux filles.

~ Moi ! indiqua Mégane.

~ Logique, sans toi cette maison n'existerait pas.

~ Oui !

~ Chut ! les nouveaux arrivent. Préviens Hermione. »

Dans un silence presque religieux de la part de toute l'école, les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Sall. Pour passer plus facilement se scindèrent en deux groupes qui passèrent des deux côtés de la table des roses et noir.

Quatre nouveaux élèves atterrirent sur les bans des CrocLilas, Ginny Weasley, Colin Crivey, Luna Lovegood et Steve Harper, furent bien mieux accueillis que Harry et ses amis l'année dernière. Ginny, Luna et Colin parurent contents de leur répartition seule Steve fit légèrement la tête, croyant sans doute qu'il atterrirait chez les Serpentards comme ses parents.

Mais quand Hermione partit dans une description détaillée de la salle commune et mentionna les deux cerbères gardiens de la tour, le jeune homme se dit que finalement, les serpents étaient plutôt nuls à côté des roses et noirs.

Quand le dîner fut englouti, Dumbledore souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux et bons retours chez eux aux élèves plus âgés, rappelant aussi les quelques règles importantes du château.

Neville et Mégane prenant leur rôle de préfet à cœur accompagnèrent les quatre nouveaux vers le tableau qui les emmènerait dans leur Salle commune et en leur expliquant que le lendemain ils emprunteraient un autre chemin encore plus cool.

Une fois arrivé dans la Salle commune, ils furent accueillis par Cerbèrus et Anna, qui leur sauta littéralement sur la tête, et à grand renfort de coups de langue.

Colin aussi exister que les deux cerbères, mitraillait tout ce qui passait à porter de son appareil photo. Qui faillit bien ne pas survivre à la rencontre avec l'une des têtes d'Anna, mais le jeune homme fut bien plus rapide qu'elle et bien plus souple que les autres put penser.

Une fois chacun dans une chambre, et revenu dans la salle principale, Neville et Mégane expliquèrent aux nouveaux les quelques règles qui régissaient leur maison : s'intégrer le plus vite possible avec tous les élèves de promotions, manger où bon leur semble aux repas. Être meilleur, si possible que les Serdaigles, plus fourbe que les Serpentards et aussi courageux que les Gryffondors.

La bibliothèque de la maison était directement reliée à celle du château, mais que cela ne les empêcherait pas d'aller là où tous se rendaient habituellement pour faire leur devoir. Qu'ici toute forme de magie était légale des autres et que s'était bien d'être curieux de tout, pas de jugement sur les autres, ni de discrimination.

« Ha, et je ne vous mets pas la pression, mais cette année, on gagne la coupe des cinq maisons, l'année dernière ont y était presque à quatre alors cette année à huit, on est invincible. Rajouta Harry.

~ Harry !? s'étonna Hermione.

~ Bas, quoi ? C'est bien d'avoir des objectifs, non ?

~ Si, mais pas aussi haut.

~ Bon d'accord, on a le droit de finir second mais seulement si c'est les Serdaigles qui gagnent. »

Tous rigolèrent, car l'objectif était presque le même.

« Et pour le Quidditch ? questionna Ginny.

~ Je ne sais pas, je vais voir pour former une équipe cette année sachant qu'il nous faut 7 joueurs plus des remplaçants et qu'à 8 ça sera court. Surtout que pas tout le monde ne souhaite faire parti de l'équipe. Répondit Harry.

~ Qui souhaite jouer ? demanda Mégane.

~ Et à quel poste ? Rajouta Neville.

~ Attrapeur. Indiqua Harry.

~ Poursuiveur. Voulu Ginny et Steve.

~ Gardienne. Dis Mégane.

~ Poursuiveur également. Fit Neville.

~ il vous manque deux batteurs. Réfléchit Hermione.

~ Désolé, si vous voulez je serais notre reporteur photos, mais pas question de jouer à se jeux de fou. S'excusa Colin.

~ Pas de souci, on ne force personne. Le réconforta Mégane. »

Suite à cette discussion, Harry alla voir dès le lendemain, Mme Bibine pour inscrire son équipe et demander une dérogation pour les deux premières années qui voulait jouer.

« D'accord, mais tant que vous ne trouvez pas de batteur votre équipe ne compte pas ! accepta la professeure de vol. »

Harry éplucha soigneusement le règlement et rien n'interdisait, d'autres membres des autres maisons de jouer avec eux. Une semaine plus tard, Harry, Ginny et Mégane croisèrent au détour d'un couloir, comme par hasard les jumeaux Weasley.

« Ginny ! Harry et Mégane ! comment aller vous ? demanda vraiment surprit, Fred, ou George ?

~ Bien et vous ?

~ Que nous veux-tu petite sœur ? demanda immédiatement George.

~ Comment le sais-tu que je veux quelque chose ?

~ Parce qu'on te connaît par cœur petite sœur.

~ Bien, vous savez sans doute qu'on a formé une équipe de Quidditch avec les CrocLilas.

~ Oui, avec des jeunes prometteurs et des enfants qui savent à peine tenir debout.

~ Merci du compliment, je savais que vous reconnaitriez mon talent. Dit ému Ginny.

~ le compliment était pour les deuxièmes années ! s'exclama Fred.

~ Je sais, mais vous ne l'aviez pas précisé.

~ Serpentarde ! dirent les deux frères.

~ Non, CrocLilas !

~ Juste, donc que veux-tu ? répéta Fred.

~ Vous avez bien dit que vous nous trouviez prometteurs ?

~ Oui… ?

~ Alors fait partie de notre équipe en tant que batteurs ! rajouta Ginny.

~ Je précise que cela n'est pas interdit par le règlement. Indiqua Mégane.

~ Juste que cela n'a jamais été fait. Précisa Harry. »

À cette mention, les yeux des jumeaux s'illuminèrent, Harry avait visé juste là où il fallait pour intéresser les deux Weasley.

« On signe quand ?

~ On signe où ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

~ Maintenant et là. Indiqua Mégane. »

Alors que les deux autres souriaient comme des benaient. Sachant parfaitement qu'ils auront grâce aux jumeaux une bonne équipe au vu des performances de ceux-ci l'année dernière.

« Bien, c'est parfait, vous venez de signer pour un contrat jusqu'à la fin de vos études ici, et que vous jouerez tous les matchs, même ceux contre votre maison ! indiqua Harry.

~ Fred.

~ Oui George.

~ je crois qu'on s'est fait légèrement avoir.

~ George, je le crois aussi.

~ Pas grave ! De toute façon il y a que Dubois qui va nous regretter les autres ne valent pas Ginny en tant que poursuiveuse, qui sont les autres joueurs ?

~ Neville, Steve harper en poursuiveurs, Mégane en gardienne de but et moi entant qu'attrapeur. Expliqua Harry.

~ Parfait ! cette année, on gagne la coupe de Quidditch ! s'exclama Fred.

~ Oui !

~ George.

~ Oui Fred.

~ Je suis sûr que si on passe sous le Choixpeau on est en vrai des CrocLilas.

~ Il se peut que cela soit vrai, mon frère.

~ En plus, je suis sûr que le rose et le noir nous va mieux que ce rouge et or.

~ Affirmatif, regarde comment notre petite sœur porte bien ses couleurs. »

Sur cette nouvelle, Dumbledore fut bien obligé d'indiquer à toute l'école que les CrocLilas avaient fondée une équipe et participeraient à la coupe de Quidditch. À l'annonce des joueurs sans surprise, la nomination au poste de batteur des deux jumeaux rouge et or fit beaucoup de remous. Les deux jumeaux s'y attendaient et avaient réussi, grâce à Harry, a piqué le Choixpeau dans le bureau du directeur. Fred mit donc l'artéfact sur la tête de George :

« Sans aucun doute… CrocLilas ! cria une première fois le chapeau magique. »

George mit donc à son tour le Choixpeau sur la tête de Fred.

« Deux erreurs comment vais-je pu être négligeant ! CrocLilas ! hurla une seconde fois le Choixpeau. »

« Comme ça, on n'est pas des traitres, juste des imposteurs, et pour nous c'est flatteur ! indiqua le blagueur invétéré numéro 1. (Fred)

~ Chaos ! les rouges et or. Vous allez nous manquer ! rajouta George.

~ Au fait Harry, tu ne voulais pas qu'on gagne la coupe des cinq maisons ? demanda Hermione.

~ Si pourquoi ?

~ Qui faisait perdre le plus de points à sa maison l'an dernier ?

~… Merde ! lâcha Harry. On aura qu'à gagner la coupe de Quidditch ! »

Et toute la table rigola.

Le reste de la semaine qui suivit, plusieurs élèves avaient tenté de changer de maison comme les jumeaux, mais malheureusement cela ne donna pas d'autre déménagement.

Celui qui prit le départ des deux anciens Gryffondors le plus mal, fut Dubois, le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe des rouges et ors pour le sport national des sorciers anglais. Il n'arrêta pas de fixer Harry Potter d'un œil mauvais, le rendant responsable de la défection des deux sorciers. Harry trop heureux d'avoir encore une fois foutu le bordel, lui répondait d'un grand sourire ironique. De plus lors des entrainements les jumeaux étaient une source à divertissement, mais aussi avaient de bons conseils pour aider le jeune capitaine de l'équipe à diriger ses camarades parfois trop enthousiastes.

D'ailleurs lors d'un entrainement en octobre, ils purent voir des sorciers en vert et argent arriver sur le terrain que Harry avait réservé pour son équipe.

« Que fait tu l'as, Flint ? questionna Harry, sans réellement être énervé, mais plutôt ennuyé quand il atterrit près d'eux.

~ On vient entrainer notre nouvel attrapeur. Assura le Serpentard. Et essayer nos nouveaux joujoux, sous l'autorité et la responsabilité spéciale de notre directeur de maison. »

Il tendit d'ailleurs un parchemin signé de la main de Rogue, que Harry lut avec lenteur pour faire perdre du temps à tout le monde.

« Je voie et qui est-ce ?

~ Moi. Répondit une voix que Harry trouvait irritante.

~ Drago Malefoy… je vois, je suppose que t'a place dans cette équipe et plus dû au fric de ton père qu'autre chose, puisque l'année dernière en cours tu étais plus que franchement à faire pitié sur balai. Rétorqua Harry d'une voix trainante.

~ Les balais étaient pourris, avec du bon matériel je te bas où tu veux quand tu veux !

~ Un vrai joueur de Quidditch n'utiliserait pas l'excuse d'un balai défaillant, il se poserait plutôt la question pour savoir si c'est sa technique qui ne fait pas défaut. Reprit Fred derrière son capitaine.

~ Qu'est-ce qu'un Weasley peut-il en savoir, le professionnalisme vous ne connaissez pas, vous ne connaissez que la médiocrité. Critiqua Drago.

~ Peut-être, mais en attendant qui pendant ses études a obtenu avec son équipe le plus de trophées de Quidditch ? Charlie Weasley, attrapeur des Gryffondors et il me semble que son balai n'était pas aussi rutilant que les vôtres, de même qui ont été reconnus comme batteur de génie, l'année dernière ? Fred et George Weasley. Où sont les riches héritiers Serpentard là-dedans ? questionna insidieusement Ginny. »

Tous c'étaient retournés ver elle, et étaient admiratif de cette jolie démonstration pour certain et d'autre moins contents de reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

« Donc on reprend là où on en été. Recentra Harry. Votre jour d'entrainement et demain, vous attendrez donc ce jour-là pour entrainer votre riche attrapeur.

~ Ce sont les ordres de Rogue ! Tu n'as pas à les contredire. Rétorqua Flint, en colère.

~ Vois-tu j'ai la un mot de Dumbledore qui dit que tous nos entrainements jusqu'au premier match ne souffriront pas de délais supplémentaires que ceux déjà imposés pas la répartition des jours d'entrainement. Alors à moins que Rogue soit devenu le directeur de Poudlard, j'ai là l'autorisation de vous dire non.

~ Si vous n'avez pas compris ça veut dire, dégagez ! rajouta Mégane. »

Malheureusement, cela n'incita pas les Serpentards à s'en aller, pire, ils s'éloignèrent les uns des autres et sortirent leurs baguettes, Harry, Mégane, Neville et les jumeaux firent de même, mais à sept contre 5 et de classe supérieure les Serpentards rirent plus qu'autre chose.

Sauf quand le premier sort partit de la part des CrocLilas, et qu'il venait de Ginny, qui désarma Flint avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire quelque chose. Tous en restèrent cois.

« Dégagez et je rends la baguette de monsieur muscle sans l'a lui casser. Menaça la jeune fille. »

La menace était très sérieuse, casser une baguette était presque un crime en soi !

« Tu n'oserais pas !? s'exclama le garçon qui avait perdu sa baguette.

~ Au que si, Ollivander, t'as dit qu'elle était quand même sacrément souple ? demanda la jeune fille en tordant légèrement la baguette.

~ Arrête ! ordonna Flint.

~ Sinon quoi ?

~ Accio baguette de Flint. Coupa Drago. »

Mais dans un très bon réflexe digne des meilleurs attrapeurs, Harry subtilisa la baguette en plein vol, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce moment.

« Bon, on arrête de jouer, vous dégager ou demain on sera obligé de s'entrainer sur vos horaires et sur la durée que vous nous avez empêchés de jouer.

~ Ou alors on se partage le terrain pour jouer chacun de son côté. Proposa la gardienne des Serpentards.

~ Même pas en rêve. Coupa Neville.

~ Tictac, tictac… commença Harry tout en jouant avec la baguette du capitaine vert et argent.

~ Et pourquoi ? poursuivit la gardienne adverse.

~ Tictac, tictac, tictac…

~ Parce qu'on n'a pas envie d'avoir la moitié du terrain pour s'entrainer, vous l'aurez entièrement. Reprit Neville.

~ Tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac…

~ C'est scandaleux, le partage tu connais ?

~ Tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac…

~ Exactement, mais je pense que la fifille à son papa ne supporte pas le mot non.

~ Tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac…

~ Mon père est mort pendant la guerre ! s'insurgea la jeune femme.

~ Tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac…

~ Sans doute tué par son maitre… insinua Mégane. »

Que Mégane soulève le fait que le père de la jeune femme soit un mangemort ne choqua personne, et elle se dit qu'elle venait peut-être de viser juste.

« Tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac, tictac…

~ Ça suffit ! j'en ai ras le cul ! on revient demain, pas discussion tous à la Salle commune ! s'énerva Flint, qui perdait patience devant l'incessant manège de Harry. »

Quand plus aucun Serpentard, à part Flint, n'était sur le terrain, le vert et argent tendit la main vers Harry pour récupérer son précieux instrument. Harry s'avança donc vers lui et au moment de lâcher la baguette dans la main de son propriétaire, la fit tomber par terre.

« Oups… N'oublie pas qu'on a perdu 30 minutes d'entrainement à cause de toi et ton équipe. Rappela Harry avant de se détourner et de reprendre l'entrainement, alors que le Serpentard ramassait son bien. »

Quand cela fut terminé, Harry demanda à Mégane et Ginny de venir se changer avec eux. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elles subissent les représailles des verts et argents alors qu'elles étaient toutes seules dans leur vestiaire. Touchées par son inquiétude, les jeunes filles ne surent que dire et acceptèrent sans un mot.

Au petit-déjeuner qui suivit, toute l'école était au courant de ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain, et Ginny devint la star des premières années. Car elle avait réussi un sort basique sur une plus âgée qu'elle.

Cependant, les Serpentards non contents de la situation demandèrent aux premières de leur maison de s'attaquer justement à Ginny. Mais ils durent faire face non seulement aux autres premières années de CrocLilas, mais aussi à un certain nombre de premières années des autres maisons. Ainsi qu'aux frères de la jeune fille, don Ron bien que peu doué en magie, se révéla très bon dans la catégorie je lance des sorts dans tous les sens et fonce dans le tas pour faire peur à ses adversaires. Malheureusement pour tous, cette stratégie fut la plus efficace, et tous savaient maintenant pourquoi le jeune homme était allé à Gryffondor, alors que son sens de la stratégie en échec était l'un des meilleurs de l'école.

Quand les Serpentards voulurent s'entrainer, ils furent surpris de ne pas retrouver les CrocLilas sur le terrain comme le craignait Flint, mais vers la moitié de l'entrainement toute l'équipe des roses et noirs débarquèrent coupant les verts et argents dans leur élan. Exactement comme ils l'avaient fait la veille. Voulant passer outre le capitaine des serpents continua de donner des directives à ses joueurs. Quand les CrocLilas s'envolèrent, ils eurent une grosse surprise, les jumeaux monopolisèrent les cognards, les attrapeurs le souaffle. Mégane l'un des en-but et Harry captura le vif d'entrainement à chaque fois qu'il passait sous les yeux de Malefoy qui ne le voyait pas. Ce manège dura exactement 30minutes.

« Ne vous avisez pas de vous en prendre à nous. » Lâcha finalement Harry avant de faire signe à son équipe de redescendre, en cadeau, les jumeaux frappèrent chacun dans un cognard qui fonça et faillit désarçonner les deux batteurs adverses. Le souffla atterri très fortement dans le ventre de la gardienne vert et argent et le vif fut lâché devant Drago, qui eu le bon gout de l'attraper.

« Brave petit. Félicita Harry, comme on félicite un chien. »

Puis comme si de rien n'était-il reparti vers le bas et alla se changer. Cet événement aussi fut connu de tous en moins de temps qu'il ne faut dire « Quidditch ».

Sinistra, qui seul se félicita du comportement de ses protégés, du reconnaitre devant les autres professeurs que les CrocLilas y étaient allées un peu fort, surtout devant un Rogue absolument pas content qu'on ridiculise aussi facilement ses élèves. De ce fait les CrocLilas durent se serrer les coudes, car il n'était pas rare qu'un des leurs soit pris à partir par tel ou tel Serpentard.

Et encore une fois, cette attitude de vengeance qu'eurent les serpents ne plus pas aux autres maisons et chacun voulu aider les 10 CrocLilas, même si les jumeaux n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'aide, tout comme Harry, Mégane, Hermione et Neville qui avaient trouvé une parade efficace à leur manque de puissance magique, le recoure moldu comme l'appelait Hermione.

Il suffisait de faire le Gryffondor, intelligent, foncer dans le tas et taper intelligemment, ce qui fait qu'à plusieurs reprises les verts et argents se retrouvèrent avec des yeux au beurre noir, ou des dents en moins (ce qui fait très mal à faire repousser, même avec la science sorcière). Celui qui faisait le plus mal était Harry, habituer grâce à son cousin à encaisser, mais aussi à rendre les coups, d'ailleurs ça lui valut un certain nombre de retenues, tout comme les Serpentards qui s'en prenaient à eux.

Cette situation dura jusqu'à Halloween, surtout parce que les CrocLilas ne voulaient pas courber l'échine face aux Serpentards. Ce que faisaient généralement les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles ne voulant pas avoir d'histoire avec les verts et argents.

Mais à Halloween, beaucoup de choses changèrent, tout d'abord, l'ambiance du château. Trois élèves de Gryffondor en retard pour le festin découvrirent le corps de Miss Teigne suspendue sous un message disant : « La chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde. »

Le seul que cela n'effraye pas fut Drago Malefoy, les autres soit ne savaient pas ce que c'était, soit avaient compris le message et essayaient de se faire tout petit pour ne pas être visé.

« Et Drago l'aveugle ! s'exclama alors Harry, faisant référence au fait que le blond était nul en tant qu'attrapeur.

~ Quoi ! s'énerva directement le concerné.

~ Si tu en rigoles, va donc expliquer aux autorités où elle se trouve, si tu le prends si bien c'est que toi ou quelqu'un de ta famille à voir avec cela. Réfléchis le jeune homme. »

Beaucoup trouvèrent le raisonnement logique.

« Pff, on se verra sur le terrain. Répliqua simplement le blondinet.

~ Si tu veux, je te prête mes lunettes comme ça t'auras peut-être la chance de voir la vraie couleur du vif avant que je ne l'attrape encore une fois sous ton nez. Fanfaronna Harry, ce qui fit rire beaucoup de monde.

~ Il suffit que chacun retourne dans sa Salle commune. Ordonna Rogue, accompagné du reste de ses collègues et du directeur, ce qui dissuada Drago de répondre. »

Une fois de retour autour du feu de cheminée des roses et noirs, Harry confia :

« Il y a un truc qui cloche dans le château.

~ Ouaisp, un truc qui s'appelle chambre des secrets. Affirma Neville.

~ Chambre des secrets ! s'exclama Ginny devant leur bibliothèque. Et un livre en sortit "tout savoir sur les laboratoires secrets des fondateurs".

~ je crois qu'on aura notre réponse sur ce truc qui cloche. Rigola Mégane.

~ Elle a pigé très vite le truc, la nouvelle. Approuva Neville, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. »

Alors que Harry et Hermione compulsaient le livre que leur avait donné la benjamine des Weasley, les autres extrapolaient sur ce que pouvait contenir cette chambre, les plus extravagantes fut celle des jumeaux, la plus simple, mais pas bête, de Luna « bah, un lit ». Et oui, c'est une chambre, donc forcément le plus logique c'est qu'elle contienne un lit.

« La chambre des secrets ne s'ouvre qu'aux héritiers de Salazar Serpentard, et renferme ses plus beaux secrets, ainsi que la bête reine des serpents jadis élevée par le sorcier. » Lut Hermione ce qui refroidit sensiblement l'ambiance.

« Quel est le serpent dit roi ? questionna Steve Harper.

~ Un basilic ! répondirent en même temps les quatre deuxièmes années.

~ Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Colin Crivey qui avait l'impression que ses camardes avaient la science infuse.

~ On a eu l'idée l'année dernière de se demander qu'elle type de bête les autres fondateurs avaient pu élever, comme Morgane qui a élevé des Cerbères. Expliqua Mégane.

~ Et on en est venu à chercher le serpent magique le plus majestueux pour le sang-pur qu'est Salazar Serpentard. Continua Hermione.

~ Donc on a cherché dans les bestiaires, ensuite on a cherché pour les autres fondateurs, et on suppose que Godric a eu un griffon, Rowena un de ses aigles géants des terres du Sud, et Helga un blaireau.

~ Trop cool ! firent les quatre premières années.

~ Et c'est surtout que le basilic n'est pas mort ! reprit Harry.

~ Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent tous les CrocLilas en même temps.

~ Je l'ai entendu, et il a faim.

~ Co… comment ? demanda Neville.

~ Je parle aux serpents depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai même lâché un boa constrictor sur mon cousin au zoo une fois. Expliqua le sorcier avec un grand sourire.

~ Tu es fourchelangue ! s'exclama Mégane.

~ Tu as l'air d'en être fière, mais c'est très mal vu chez nous, cela rappelle trop Vous-Savez-Qui. Expliqua Neville. Et la magie noire en général.

~ Zut ! On n'a pas le droit d'avoir un don que personne d'autre n'a sans être traité de mage noir ? questionna Harry.

~ C'est l'un des problèmes de l'étroitesse d'esprit de nos chers dirigeants. Indiqua Steve Harper. Bah, quoi ? Mon père parle de politique à longueur de journée, j'écoute et me fait ma propre idée de notre pays et de sa politique corrompue jusqu'à la moelle. Sauf peut-être le département de la justice magique, dirigé par Amélia Bones.

~ Rassurant…

~ Donc tu disais que le basilic est réveillé et a faim ? Recentra George.

~ Oui, et bizarrement il se déplace dans les murs, car la voie venait du plafond.

~ Il faut trouver cette chambre et lui donnés à manger sans mourir ! intervint Fred.

~ D'accord, mais hors de question de lui proposer un tête à tête à se regarder dans les yeux ! surenchéri George.

~ Pourquoi ? questionna Colin.

~ Parce que si tu regardes le basilic dans les yeux tu meurs ! s'exclama Mégane.

~ Comme la gorgone dans la mythologie grecque ?

~ Oui, sauf qu'au lieu de te changer en pierre, son regard te tue.

~ Et si on ne le regarde pas directement dans les yeux ? Demande Lune. »

La question laissa un blanc.

« Miss Teigne ! s'exclama Hermione.

~ Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? interrogea Neville.

~Dumbledore a dit qu'elle n'était pas morte, juste pétrifié. Expliqua la jeune fille.

~ Donc elle n'a pas croisé directement son regard. Ajouta Harry.

~ Il y avait de l'eau dans le couloir ce soir. Indiqua Ginny.

~ Cela veut dire que le basilic ne l'a pas mangé, car elle n'était pas réellement morte.

~ Et si on allait faire un tour aux toilettes de mimi geignarde ? demanda Fred.

~ Les toilettes des filles ? s'exclama horrifier Steve harper.

~ Personne n'y va à cause du mauvais caractère du fantôme de ses toilettes indiqua Ginny.

~ Rassurant. Rétorqua son camarade.

~ Et au fait, de quoi est morte cette fille ? questionna Hermione. »

Tous se regardèrent, ne sachant pas la réponse.

« Qui veut aller lui parler avec moi ? demanda Harry.

~ Quoi tu veux y aller maintenant ? questionna Hermione.

~ Bah, oui pourquoi ?

~ Le couvre-feu et dépassé depuis bientôt une heure, si demain n'était pas un samedi je vous aurais tous envoyés au lit depuis longtemps ! s'insurgea la jeune fille.

~ Bon, cela règle le problème. Qui vient avec moi !

~ Moi ! indiqua Neville plus rapide que n'importe qui d'autre.

~ Je vais chercher ma cape. »

Une fois revenu avec ça cape tous (sauf Hermione, Mégane et Neville) le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds ne comprenant pas. Jusqu'à ce que la moitié de son corps disparaisse une fois qu'il a mis la cape.

« Cape d'invisibilité ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

~ Trop cool ! Dirent les 4 premières années.

~ Nous avons de quoi compléter la panoplie du parfait petit cancre de Poudlard. Indiqua George.

~ Veuillez alors, admirer la grande carte des maraudeurs. Montra Fred.

~ Il n'y a rien sur votre bout de parchemin ! regarda Ginny.

~ Inculte que tu es, regarde et tais-toi ! répliqua Fred.

~ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Dis simplement George en pointant sa baguette sur la carte. »

La où il n'y avait rien quelque seconde avant, des trait noirs apparurent et dessinèrent petit à petit les murs qui les entouraient.

« Géniale, la tour n'apparaissait pas avant que nous nous y rendions ! s'exclama George.

~ Et là, c'est Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

~ Oui !

~ Génial ! maintenant, rendez-moi la carte de mon père !

~ Quoi ?! s'exclama tout le monde.

~ Cornedrue c'est mon père, James Potter, Lunard c'est Rémus Lupin, Quedevert Peter Pettigrow et Patmol c'est Sirius black. Expliqua Harry. Ils sont tous les maraudeurs et les quatre meilleurs amis les plus soudés, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un d'eux les vend à Voldemort.

~ Sirius black ! devina Mégane.

~ Je ne sais pas, le tableau de mon père a été fait avant qu'ils ne décident de qui serait leur gardien du secret donc il ne peut pas me dire qui est-ce. Mais l'histoire et louche, je n'accuserais pas mon parrain sous prétexte qu'il a été envoyé en prison, et ce sans avoir eu de procès.

~ Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Même mon père ne devait pas le savoir. Indiqua Mégane.

~ M. Delacour me l'a dit.

~ Cela expliqua tout, alors. Sourit la jeune fille.

~ Au grand maitre de la maraude, nous te vénérons, toi et tes ancêtres ! s'exclamèrent alors les jumeaux.

~ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

~ Nous t'offrons solennellement l'héritage qui te va de droit !

~ Merci, les gars, mais ceux qui voudront l'utiliser n'auront qu'à la demander. Maintenant, allons interroger ce fantôme. »

Et dans un mouvement de cape, Harry recouvrit Neville de son artefact magique et tous deux partirent de la Salle commune.

« On ne leur a pas dit comment fermer la carte s'ils se font attraper. Se plaignit George.

~ Je crois que Harry le sait, son père a dû le lui dire. Imagina Hermione. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5 : Une fin tragique

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre. J'en suis fortement désolé j'ai été pas mal occupé cette semaine par mon boulot et mes révisions.**

 **Voici la fin du tome 2 écrit par J.K. Rolling.**

 **Disclaime : Tout appartient à J.K. Rolling, je ne touche pas d'argent grâce à la publication de cette œuvre (malheureusement…).**

 **Bonne lecture :**

 **Chapitre 5 :** Une fin tragique…

Une fois dans le couloir, les deux amis, se partagèrent les tâches, Harry les dirigeait et tenait la cape, Neville surveillait leurs arrières et leurs avants avec la carte. Ils arrivèrent très vite dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

« Mimi Geignard !? questionna Harry.

~ Qui me demande ? grogna le fantôme.

~ Neville Londubat et Harry Potter pour te servir, on voudrait te poser des questions.

~ J'écoute, de toute façon j'ai que ça à faire.

~ Comment es-tu morte ? »

La question choqua le fantôme qu'elle en perdit sa colère. Elle se fit plus douce et plus chaleureuse.

« Tu veux connaitre l'histoire de ma mort ?

~ Oui, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

~ Je vais te l'a conté. J'étais ici, dans ses toilettes. » Indiqua Mimi en pointa une cabine. « Je pleurais parce qu'un garçon se moquait encore de moi. Quand soudain j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler une langue que je ne connaissais pas, voulant lui dire de dégager. Je suis sortie de la cabine de toilette et j'ai vu deux yeux d'un jaune doré et je suis morte.

~ Où étaient ses yeux ? demanda Harry.

~ Devant ce lavabo. »

Harry et Neville examinèrent le lavabo en question et en posant le doigt sur le robinet, Neville senti des aspirations qui n'avaient pas à être là. Se penchant il vit des serpents incruster sur le robinet.

« J'ai trouvé la porte. Indiqua Neville.

~ Et moi je pense en être la clé. Rajouta Harry.

~ Et si l'on se barrait avant de sa faire choper par Rogue qui arrive droit sur nous ?

~ Bonne idée mon ami. »

Ni une ni deux ils sortirent des toilettes et filèrent grâce à des passages secrets dans leurs Salles communes où les attendaient le reste de leur maison. Enfin, attendait était un grand mot tous dormaient d'un sommeil profond dans différents fauteuils et poufs.

Neville et Harry décidèrent de ne pas les réveiller et de dormir sur les deux canapés qui restaient et où les deux cerbères s'étaient installés.

« Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas réveillés quand vous être rentré ? demanda directement Mégane en réveillant tout le monde.

~ Vous dormiez si bien. Fut la seule réponse de Neville encore les yeux fermés.

~ Raconté ! exigea Hermione.

~ Après déjeuner ! Si vous voulez savoir, on a trouvé la porte de la chambre et la clé. Fanfaronna Harry. »

Avec ça Neville et Harry partirent de la Salle Commune pourchassée par tout le monde qui voulait savoir comment, où est quand ils allaient y aller. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, qui étaient rentrés tout essoufflé et visiblement pas spécialement contant d'avoir courue de bon matin. Voulant faire profil bas, Harry et Neville purent rejoindre leur table sans que les autres les harcellent de questions. Quand ils s'assirent, un certain nombre d'élèves des autres maisons vinrent s'asseoir à leur côté pour entamer le premier repas de la journée. Comme toujours, Daphné Greengrass entama la discussion avec Harry et inévitablement, cela se termina en dispute entre les deux pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme, l'énervement pour la jeune fille et l'exaspération pour leurs voisins.

C'était toujours comme ça, pour certains professeurs, ils avaient l'impression d'être revenus 20 ans plus tôt quand James Potter finissait par faire une gaffe qui énervait toujours Lily Evans. Beaucoup avaient parié sur leur mise en couple dans les années à venir, d'autres disaient que c'était plus des disputes entre frère et sœur, ce qui fait que jamais ils ne seraient ensemble. Inévitablement, la jeune fille finit par sortir de table une pomme dans la main suivie par Blaise Zabini, au moment de passer la porte. Elle se retourna et comme à chaque petit-déjeuner elle l'envoya à Harry qui la rattrapa d'une main et croqua dedans comme un défi qu'il lançait Daphné.

« Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas tranquille pour une fois ? questionna Ginny amusée par le manège qui se joue tous les matins.

~ Car comme ça je sais si elle va bien ! lui répondit Harry, contant de lui.

~ Un jour, elle va faire autre chose que te lancer une pomme et là tu ne l'auras pas volé. La prévint Luna.

~ Et ce jour-là, je saurais qu'elle ne va pas bien. Raisonna Harry.

~ C'est quand même bancal comme explication. Fit remarquer Steve Harper.

~ Ne vous tracassez pas les jeunes, Harry fait toujours beaucoup choses incompréhensibles pour nous simple sorcier que nous sommes. Leur indiqua Neville.

~ On finit par avoir l'habitude. Poursuivit Hermione.

~ Et on trouve cela normal avec le temps. Renchérie Mégane.

~ Hé ! Allez-y lynché moi tant que vous y être. Râla Harry.

~ Ils n'ont pas tort. Rajouta Susan Bones, avec des hochements affirmatifs de là par d' autres élèves attablés.

~ Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais envelopper de ma cape de dignité ! s'exclama Harry en s'enroulant de la cape d'hiver qu'il avait aux épaules autour de lui, tout en se levant et quittant la table, et quittant la salle à grande enjambée.

~ Il devrait tenter une carrière dans le cinéma moldu, il ferait fureur. Fit remarquer Dean Thomas.

~ Carrément ! approuvèrent tous ceux qui avaient compris la référence. »

Le soir même, les CrocLilas étaient de nouveau réunies pour savoir ce qu'avait dit le fantôme des chiottes du deuxième étage aux deux garçons.

« Bon d'abord on sait où se trouve la chambre des secrets. Commença Neville.

~ C'est lui qui l'a trouvé. Indiqua Harry.

~ Elle se trouve dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, un des robinets à deux serpents, alors que les autres n'en ont pas.

~ Ensuite, je sais comment l'ouvrir. Poursuivit Harry.

~ En même temps, c'est le seul qui peut le faire.

~ En parlent Fourchelangue, c'est logique, pour Salazar Serpentard ! s'exclama Hermione.

~ Mais, euh, tu nous as gâché notre effet. Se plaignirent les deux garçons.

~ On s'en fou, on a un autre problème plus important ! s'écria Mégane.

~ Lequel ? demanda Harry.

~ Tu sais que t'es le seul à parler fourchelangue dans toute l'école ?

~ Merde…

~ Tu as compris, si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit t'es foutu on va te prendre pour l'agresseur.

~ Mais ça ne peut pas être moi, j'étais toujours avec vous quand il y a eu l'attaque.

~ Oui, mais on sait tout ce qu'i savoir sur cette histoire et ceux avant même les professeurs et le directeur. Donc si on le sait, les gens vont penser qu'on est de mèche avec toi.

~ Qui connait un bon sort d'oubliette ? demanda Fred.

~ Comme ça, on ne sait plus rien et on ne peut rien dire. Rajouta George.

~ Il reste le fait que Harry parle le fourchelangue à chaque fois qu'un serpent et à proximité. Contra Colin.

~ Tu ne nous aides pas là mec. Se plaignirent les deux farceurs.

~ Du coup, on fait quoi ? demanda Luna.

~ Soit on règle le problème tout seul au risque de mourir à cause d'un regard en trop, soit on dit tout aux professeurs et aux directeurs. Expliqua Hermione.

~ On règle le problème ! s'exclama Harry.

~ On dit tout aux professeurs ! s'écria Mégane en même temps que le jeune homme. »

Tous se regardèrent certain furent du même avis que la jeune fille, mais Harry avait toujours envie de se battre, sentir le frisson de la mort si près de lui le faisait se sentir encore plus vivant.

« J'espère pour vous que la solution que vous prendrez sera de le dire aux professeurs ! s'exclama une voie féminine derrière eux. »

Tous se retrouvèrent pour voir, Sinistra, Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Dumbledore dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Pourquoi faire ? Vous n'avez pas été capable d'arrêter un Mangemort l'année dernière. Se renfrogna Harry.

~ Harry ! s'horrifia Hermione. Un peu de respect pour les professeurs.

~ Écoutez donc un peu Miss Granger pour une fois. M. Potter. Grinça Rogue. Et ce sur tous les tableaux.

~ Severus a raison, venir nous voir pour expliquer la situation vous éviterait d'avoir recourt à un sortilège d'amnésie. Indiqua Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à Fred.

~ Comment avez-vous su qu'on savait ? demanda plutôt Harry.

~ Un sort avait été posé sur tout le couloir du deuxième étage pendant la soirée d'hier et vous l'avez déclenché en entrant dans les toilettes des dames, Messieurs Londubat et Potter. Nous permettant de savoir qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure de la nuit dans ce couloir. On aurait pensé que le coupable revenait sur les lieux du crime, qu'elle n'a pas été notre surprise quand Mimi Geignard nous révéla vos intentions. Expliqua le directeur.

~ Qu'allez-vous faire ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir cette chambre à part la personne qui lâche le basilic. Contra Harry.

~ Un Basilic !? s'exclama McGonagall.

~ Vous ne saviez pas ? questionna Flitwick.

~ Non ! dirent en même temps les trois femmes directrices de maison.

~ Maintenant, vous le savez. Rajouta fière de lui Harry.

~ Albus, hors de question que quiconque n'aille dans cette chambre ! indiqua alors McGonagall.

~ Surveillons donc ses toilettes et voyons qui s'y balade hormis nos justiciers, et alors nous profiterons de la surprise pour prendre le coupable la main dans le sac. Proposa Dumbledore.

~ Attendre jusqu'à la prochaine agression, peut-être ? interrogea Harry.

~ Non justement avant celle-ci.

~ J'ai hâte de voir le résultat. »

Et sur ce, Harry se leva et quitta la salle commune pour son dortoir. Tous avaient senti l'ironie dans sa phrase et cela ne plus pas énormément aux professeurs, car s'ils échouaient, Harry aurait eu raison d'attaquer avant d'être attaqué.

L'année se poursuivit, et pour le plus grand malheur des CrocLilas tous les coqs de Hagrid avaient été sauvagement tués dans une nuit de novembre, ensuite vers la fin de ce mois si. Harry entendit une nouvelle fois la voix désincarnée qui avait précédé le basilic avant qu'ils ne découvrent Miss Teigne le jour d'Halloween. Quand il en parla à Dumbledore, celui-ci ne put que dire qu'ils renforceraient les protections autour de la chambre sans proposer d'y faire un tour.

Parallèlement, les matchs de Quidditch faisaient rage, et à la surprise de tous, les CrocLilas avaient gagné tous leurs matchs jusque là c'est-à-dire contre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, avec une large victoire contre les blaireaux sans encaisser le moindre but. Mégane était un véritable mur humain aidé judicieusement par les batteurs qui lançaient des cognards avec une précision presque mortelle les buts rose et noir furent inviolé pendant cette rencontre. Alors que Harry après avoir attendu que Neville suivi de Ginny et Steve aient marqués au moins 5 buts se mit réellement en chasse du vif d'or. Ne craignant absolument pas les batteurs adverses puisque qu'ils n'avaient pas accès aux cognards monopolisé par Fred et George qui les utilisaient pour protéger les buts et les poursuiveurs de leur équipe.

Ce qui fait que les CrocLilas gagnèrent à 210 contre 0 grâce à une jolie feinte de wronski magnifiquement effectué par Harry qui obligea Cédric Diggory à abandonner la course au vif alors qu'ils étaient très près du sol. Donnant des crises cardiaques à la majorité des spectateurs surtout à leur directrice de maison, qui jura que Harry était un fou dangereux. Cette défaite presque humiliante pour Poufsouffle débuta parfaitement la compétition de Quidditch qui cette année serait plus longue puisqu'une nouvelle équipe avait fait son apparition.

Lors du match contre Serdaigle la victoire des roses et noirs fut moins écrasant. Les poursuiveurs bleus et bronzes avaient suivies un entrainement pour esquiver à la perfection les cognards des jumeaux Weasley. Mégane n'était pas en reste et arrêta à elle seule une trentaine de souaffles, alors que Neville, Steve et Ginny interceptaient leurs adversaires avec plus ou moins de réussite. Les batteurs adverses comme toujours étaient quasi inexistants face aux jumeaux. Et Harry promena une pauvre Cho Chang sur tout le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or tout en faisant mille cascade et autre figure aérienne. Quelque fois, Harry interceptait le souaffle que se passaient les poursuiveurs bleus et bronze quand ils passaient trop près de lui, permettant aux roses et noirs de récupérer la balle et de repartir à l'attaque.

La première fois qu'il le fit, l'arbitre siffla un temps mort, car les Serdaigles criaient à la faute :

« Dans le règlement international, cela est une faute. Expliqua Harry. Mais le règlement de Poudlard avait été fait avant cette règle et n'a jamais été modifié depuis, donc je suis parfaitement dans les règles qui régisse ce sport sur ce terrain. »

Même Dumbledore avait dû acquiescer dans se sent. Et à la fin du match quand Harry attrapa le vif en fonçant droit sur les tribunes verts et argents et en redressant son balai au dernier moment pour une monter en flèche ver le ciel, perdant au passage l'attrapeuse adverse, faisant gagner son équipe avec 300 points contre 190. Donnant un score au goal-average à 19 buts pour Serdaigle et 15 pour CrocLilas, montrant que les poursuiveurs roses et noirs étaient moins fort que ceux de Serdaigle, mais plus que ceux de Poufsouffle.

C'est sur quoi Harry du travailler avec ses joueurs, car les matches contre Serpentard et Gryffondor seront dure à gagner. Ses deux équipes avait soit un groupe de poursuiveur redoutable et un gardien dit excellent (Gryffondor), soit était tellement fourbe et vicieuse que les tactiques dites normales ne fonctionnaient pas. Donc les roses et noirs se devaient d'avoir une équipe plutôt complète. Au niveau des batteurs et de l'attrapeur, c'était plutôt bien, la gardienne pouvait encore progresser surtout en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas fini sa croissance tout comme la majorité de l'équipe qui dans l'avenir pourrait prendre en force et en agilité.

C'est ce qui pêchait le plus pour les poursuiveurs, Ginny et Steve n'arrivaient pas résister à la force des poursuiveurs adverse qui avait tout minimum 2 ans de plus. Ils en avaient souffert pendant les deux premiers matchs, mais avaient eu la chance que leurs adversaires n'y aillent pas trop fort, or les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'auront pas cette retenu.

En tant que capitaine Harry l'avait vu dès le début et avait décidé d'en jouer.

Mais avant la pause hivernale, la saison de Quidditch se termina par la victoire des Gryffondors sur Poufsouffle reléguant les noirs et jaunes à la dernière place et propulsant les Gryffondors à la seconde place derrière les CrocLilas. L'hiver était sur l'Angleterre obligeant chaque capitaine d'arrêter les entrainements et aussi les obligeant à attendre la reprise des matchs en février après les vacances de Noël.

Mais Harry avait prévu le coup et avec une participation de chacun des membres de la maison, acheta du matériel moldu pour permettre à l'équipe de poursuivre leur entrainement physique. Avec des programmes spécifiques à chacun, pour développer l'agilité et la puissance des poursuiveurs, la vitesse et l'adresse pour l'attrapeur, la force pour les batteurs et la gardienne.

Bien sûr au lieu de trois entrainements par semaines, Harry leur en demanda qu'un par semaine et leur laissaient les vacances libres, ce qu'un certain Dubois n'avait pas fait pour son équipe et qui était la seule à continuer les entrainements extérieurs.

Mais après l'euphorie des matches de Quidditch, un nouveau problème arriva, quand le professeur de DCFM leur imposa des cours de duels pour apprendre au plus grand nombre de se défendre comme il se doit.

Lors d'un duel contre Drago qui avait eu la bonne idée de faire apparaitre un serpent sur l'estrade face à Harry et ne contrôlant absolument pas son enchantement, celui-ci décida de s'attaquer aux élèves. Avant que quiconque ne réagisse :

« Ne bouge pas ! hurla Harry.

~ Peur, trop de monde, attaquer pour survivre ! cracha en retour la vipère.

~ Non ! viens là, je te protégerais. Le calme Harry. »

Et devant les yeux horrifier de toute l'école (le cours était imposé à toutes les classes qui devaient le faire tous en même temps) le serpent s'enroula sur Harry qui s'était rapproché du reptile qui s'enroula tranquillement autour du bras du jeune homme.

« Ami des serpents. Siffla tranquillement le serpent.

~ J'avoue que tu es plutôt attachant. Répondit Harry.

~ À quoi joues-tu Potter ? demanda Rogue.

~ Je calme ce serpent que Drago a fait venir de je ne sais où ! En plus ce débile ne contrôle absolument pas son enchantement, Sophie a bien failli se jeter sur l'assemblé tellement elle avait peur !

~ Je propose donc 30 points en moins pour Serpentard et une retenue pour vous, M. Malefoy. Indiqua Maugrey.

~ je dirais même deux en ce qui me concerne. Précisa Rogue qui foudroyait Drago d'une force que le jeune homme n'osait plus bouger.

~ Maintenant, reposer "Sophie" qu'on puisse la détruire. Intervint le professeur de DCFM.

~ Non ! siffla Sophie et s'écria Harry.

~ S'il y a un moyen de rendre le sortilège qui l'a créée intemporelle faite, sinon elle partira quand le sort aura arrêté de fonctionner. Demanda Harry, en caressant sa nouvelle amie.

~ Je vais me renseigner. Indiqua Rogue. Mais sachez que si un élève se fait attaquer par votre serpent vous en serez responsable et elle sera détruite, vous expulser de Poudlard.

~ J'accepte !

~ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? demanda une élève plus âgée que Harry. Vous laissez ce sorcier noir en puissance faire joujou avec une chose qu'il contrôle totalement.

~ On m'a insulté de bien des choses, mais mage noir c'était la première fois, surtout en voyant qui j'ai détruit alors que tu ne portais encore que des couches et bavais dans ton bavoir magique. Lui répondit Harry avant de sortir de la Grande Salle ».

Sa réplique sidéra tout monde et en repensant au fait que c'était lui qui avait détruit le plus grand sorcier noir que l'Angleterre avait connu, la gueulante de la jeune femme était complètement absurde.

Depuis Harry, avec l'aide du professeur Flitwick apprenait à rendre durable le sortilège qui avait créé Sophie, voulant le faire lui-même, pour le moment en attendant de le faire, il lui donnait pour survivre un peu de sa propre magie. À la stupéfaction de toutes les professeures, il tint bon pendant plus d'un mois alors qu'un élève normal n'aurait pas tenu 15 jours avant de ne plus pouvoir « nourrir son sortilège » trop fatigant. De plus à force de la nourrir de sa magie, Sophie pris une couleur de peau étrange, totalement d'une orange vive et avec le contour des écailles d'un rouge plutôt sombre.

C'est Dumbledore qui donna l'explication :

« Cette couleur et tout simplement la couleur naturelle de votre magie Harry. S'y j'en crois ce que je voix et vous connaissant je pourrais dire que l'orange signifie l'audace, l'intelligence, la loyauté, la confiance en soi et paradoxalement la méfiance, alors que le rouge plutôt sombre veut dire la colère, l'agressivité, la force et la puissance, ainsi que la détermination.

~ Trop fort ! Vous pouvez deviner tout cela rien qu'avec deux couleurs ? demanda Harry.

~ Oui, vous l'apprendrez en sortilège en cinquième année pour apprendre à déterminer la signification des couleurs des sorts que vous utilisez. Rappela Flitwick.

~ Génial, mais là Sophie sera pour toujours figer dans ses couleurs puisque j'ai réussi à in-temporaliser son sortilège et que je n'ai plus besoin de la nourrir.

~ C'est possible, mais cela ne voudra pas dire que votre magie ne changera pas, ou plutôt n'évoluera pas vers d'autres couleurs. »

Depuis Albus Dumbledore analysait donc les couleurs qui étaient apparues sur la vipère, et comprit un peu mieux son élève. Et comprenaient les sentiments comme l'audace, l'intelligence, la confiance qu'avait Harry en lui.

De même pour la force tant d'esprit que de corps et la puissance qui pouvait être liée à la puissance de sa magie, la détermination aussi, Harry ne lâchait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'avait pas réussi, l'interdit, il n'avait que peu de goût pour le règlement intérieur de l'école.

Mais la méfiance, la colère et l'agressivité, il avait plutôt du mal à le comprendre, certes Harry était agressif quand il était embêté comme tous les gamins de son âge, mêler à la colère cela pouvait être dangereux encore plus si on rajoute la méfiance. Méfiance envers qui ? Lui ? Ses amis ? L'autorité gouvernementale ? Son entourage ? Albus préféra arrêter d'y réfléchir, mais continua à écouter ses professeurs qui débâtaient sur la signification des couleurs du serpent. Ils pouvaient souligner une part de la personnalité du jeune homme à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé.

Les vacances arrivèrent donc avec tranquillité. Sophie avait été acceptée par l'école même si certains le traitaient encore de mage noir du fait de sa capacité de Fourchelangue. Et personne ne fut étonné de la voir changer souvent de support, passant des bras de Harry à ceux de Neville, Hermione, Mégane ou encore Fred, George et Ginny Weasley et de Luna, Steve avait encore du mal avec elle et préféra s'occuper de Cerbèrus et Anna. La totalité des CrocLilas resta à Poudlard, de même que le reste des Weasley.

Et après avoir fait leur devoir ensemble et par niveau, sur les deux premiers jours de vacances. Celle-ci ce déroulèrent à peu de chose près comme l'année précédente, un tournoi d'échecs vie le jour, tout comme de duel dirigé sous l'œil vigilant de Maugrey Fol' oeil. Il trouva amusant de se tenir planqué dans un coin du château et de surgir devant chaque élève qui passait par là en criant comme un taré « VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ». Le seul qui le surprit dans sa réaction fut Harry qui ne l'ayant pas vue, de même que pour son serpent sursauta fortement, et le serpent se détendit pour mordre le professeur qui au lieu de se mettre en colère en rigola.

Des courses en patin à glace firent aussi leur apparition, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de Quidditch ils allaient glisser !

Ron Weasley eu la chance d'affronter McGonagall en final du tournoi d'échecs, mais perdit, alors que Harry se faisait battre par Flitwick qui ne voulait absolument pas perdre contre un deuxième élève.

En duel, c'est Maugrey en personne qui gagna le tournoi de duel qu'il avait organisé, battant avec une facilité absurde une septième année qui voulait être Auror. Alors que les deuxièmes années se retrouvaient reléguées aux places plus basses, car malgré le nombre de sorts qu'ils connaissaient il manquait simplement de puissance pour battre une sixième ou septième année.

Très vite, les vacances se terminèrent au grand drame des élèves et des professeurs qui pour la deuxième année consécutive s'étaient plutôt bien amusés.

Surtout qu'à peine janvier commencé qu'une nouvelle victime fut découverte, et cette fois ce n'était pas un animal, mais une élève, Pénélope Deauclaire fut pétrifiée.

C'est pourquoi le lendemain Harry déboula dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

En janvier, une élève, Pénélope Deauclaire fut pétrifiée.

C'est pourquoi le lendemain Harry déboula dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

« Je l'avais dit ! Une élève a été pétrifiée, et vous n'avez rien fait pour arrêter le coupable ! s'insurgea Harry, suivi de Neville, Mégane et Hermione.

~ Harry ce n'est pas le moment. Indiqua le directeur en montrant les professeurs qui les entouraient.

~ Justement, vous deviez très certainement parler de Pénélope Deauclaire. Et comme on sait qui et comment, elle a été attaquée, on a très bien notre place ! Dit Harry sans ce démonté, alors que n'importe qui l'aurait fait même adulte.

~ Alors, asseyez-vous. Soupira Dumbledore.

~ Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Sinistra qui savait pertinemment que la réponse de Dumbledore n'allait pas plaire à ses élèves.

~ Attendre que le sort nous révèle le coupable.

~ Votre sort a été maitrisé, Monsieur le Directeur. Indiqua Neville.

~ Quoi !?

~ On l'a sue quand j'ai entendu à plusieurs reprises le basilic se déplacer dans le château. Indiqua Harry.

~ Pourquoi n'avoir pas prévenu ? demanda Flitwick.

~ On n'avait pas le droit de ne dire quoi que ce soit sur cette affaire à personne. Répondit simplement Hermione ne voulant pas que Harry soit mordant envers un des professeurs qu'ils appréciaient le plus.

~ Je l'avais oublié.

~ Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attaqué plus tôt ? interrogea Chourave.

~, Car elle a dû nous sentir, à chaque fois on arrivait à la suivre et comme elle devait sentir Sophie elle n'a pas voulu attaquer l'ami des serpents. Expliqua Mégane en désignant Harry.

~ Peut-être, cela veut dire que celui qui la contrôle à usurper le talent du fourchelangue et n'a pas le plein contrôle sur la bête. Réfléchis Rogue.

~ Mais l'attaque prouve qu'il l'a maintenant ! s'exclama Harry.

~ Oui.

~ Alors ?

~ Alors quoi ? demanda, irrité, Rogue.

~ Faut entrer dans cette chambre et supprimer celui qui contrôle ce basilic !

~ Vous ne rentrerez pas dans cette chambre, même accompagné de nous tous. Interdit Dumbledore.

~ Alors, cherchez un autre fourchelangue !

~ À part vous et Vous-Savez-Qui, il n'y en a pas en Angleterre. Indiqua Sinistra alors que les autres la foudroyaient du regard, car elle parlait trop.

~ Alors allons le chercher à l'étranger ! s'écria Harry devant l'immobilisme de tous.

~ le seul connu est Russe.

~ Et ?

~ La Russie n'est pas en bon terme avec l'Angleterre à cause de Albus Dumbledore qui a vaincu Grindelwald à la place des autorités de son pays. Reprit McGonagall.

~ Alors je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de se retrouver là où le pouvoir du directeur de Poudlard est impuissant, dans son domaine. Contra Harry.

~ On ne fera appel à personne ! s'insurgea Dumbledore.

~ Dommage, car à cet instant la gazette des sorciers a reçu mon hibou anonyme qui expliqua la situation que vous avez tenté d'étouffer. Indiqua Hermione. Et sans un autre hibou de ma part, dans deux jours toute l'Angleterre sorcière saura ce qu'il se passe dans le château.

~ Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?

~ Si et si vous me renvoyer rien ne m'arrêtera d'expliquer pourquoi vous avez renvoyé une née-moldu.

~ Albus, vous êtes échec et math ! Ses enfants sont intouchables et vous êtes dans une impasse. Dis Sinistra heureuse de la situation.

~ Bien que proposez-vous ? abdiqua le directeur.

~ Je vous ouvre les portes et vous vous occupez de la menace. Proposa Harry.

~ Sans prendre part au combat ? demanda Maugrey.

~ Sauf si on me tire dessus.

~ Bien… Quand ? questionna Neville.

~ Vous vous ne venez pas ! s'insurgea McGonagall.

~ Je l'aurais tenté…

~ Quand notre coupable aura désarmé le sortilège de surveillance. Proposa Dumbledore.

~ Et comment le saurez-vous ?

~, Car il y aura un deuxième sort de surveillance sur le premier ! »

Rassuré que quelque chose allait se faire, les professeurs guettèrent le moment propice où ils pourraient prendre le coupable la main dans le sac. Aucune alerte ne fut donnée de tout le mois de février alors que le Quidditch reprenait. Bien sûr, ce qu'avait dit Hermione était du bluffe et n'avait jamais contacté le journal quotidien du pays.

Comme redouté le match contre Gryffondor fut très dur et les rouges et or gagnèrent que d'une courte tête 200 à 190. Car Harry avait préféré écourter le match quand il vit ses poursuiveurs complètement débordés par ceux de l'équipe adverse. Les jumeaux plus Mégane avait suent limiter la casse en encaissant le moins de buts possible pour la jeune fille qui fit quarante arrêts en moins d'une heure aidée par la précision mortelle des batteurs qui continuaient à la protégée. Tout en glissant quand même un certain nombre de cognards vers les poursuiveurs rouges et or, alors que les batteurs de la même équipe étaient totalement inefficaces et invisibles tout comme l'attrapeur qui était baladé par Harry avec une facilité déconcertante.

Mais la première place était toujours aux roses et noirs, car ils avaient marqué plus de buts que les Gryffondors lors des autres matchs. Si Gryffondors perdait contre Serdaigle et que les roses et noirs battaient les Serpentards alors la coupe était aux CrocLilas.

En mars le miracle arriva grâce à l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles qui clôtura le matche en 30 minutes, le temps qui lui avait fallu pour attraper le vif d'or alors que Gryffondor avait marqué que trois buts tous comme les bleus et bronzes.

Personne ne le savait, mais en fait Cho Chang avait eu la chance que le vif soit à côté d'elle et que Harry Potter dans les tribunes les plus proches le lui avait signalé en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Cela avait rameuté aussi l'attrapeur adverse, mais grâce aux batteurs de Serdaigle, il n'arriva jamais à rattraper la jeune fille.

Certains avaient crié à la triche, mais très vite cette victoire fut occultée par un nouveau malheur en avril, Colin Crivey fut pétrifié par le basilic !

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore n'eut pas le choix que d'envoyer ses professeurs directement dans la chambre avec l'appui technique de Harry.

« Que se soit claire, Pomona Chourave, vous donné l'alerte au ministère dans 3 heures grand maximum. Maintenant, Harry, Minerva, Severus, Maugrey, Aurora, Flitwick et moi allons descendre dans la chambre espérant trouver qui avait réussi à passer mes sorts qui entouraient la chambre des secrets.

~ Bien monsieur le directeur. Avec les autres professeurs qui restent dans le château, nous allons veiller sur les élèves. »

Puis ils arrivèrent tous devant la porte de la chambre des secrets, Harry d'un simple « ouvre-toi ! » déclencha le système qui permettait à la chambre de s'ouvrir. Tous d'abord, chaque lavabo rentra de quelques centimètres en arrière puis une fois terminé, celui face à Harry descendit jusqu'à disparaitre totalement du sol, laissant un immense tuyau bouche ouverte.

« Cool ! un toboggan ! s'exclama alors Harry.

~ Je ne pense pas que la descente sera "cool" jeune homme. La réprimande McGonagall, baguette déjà en main »

Maugrey fut le premier à descendre, puis à Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Harry, Rogue et Sinistra.

L'élève fut surpris de trouver les quatre professeurs aussi secs que s'ils n'étaient pas descendus alors que lui été maintenant trempé. Se souvenant d'un sort de séchage, Harry se l'appliquant alors que McGonagall allait lui proposer son aide. Devant les regards de ses professeurs, Harry indiqua :

« Bah, quoi ? vous n'êtes pas les seuls à connaitre un certain nombre de sortilège pratique dans n'importe quelle situation. ».

Puis quand tous furent arrivés en bas, Dumbledore prit la tête de l'expédition, Harry pensa que si Gandalf dans le seigneur des anneaux devait ressembler à quelqu'un se fut bien en son directeur à l'instant même. Robe de sorcière ample, barbe et cheveux longs d'un blanc pas très naturel et un regard mystérieux comme s'il avait vu tout ce que la terre avait à proposer.

Redevenant sérieux, Harry faillit trébucher sur la peau d'un basilic qui avait visiblement mué, il avait évité la chute que parce que sa professeure d'astronomie l'avait écarté de la voie qu'il suivait. Après bien une vingtaine de minutes de marche ils arrivèrent de nouveau devant une porte, Harry tenta un nouveau « ouvre-toi ! », mais à la surprise de tous, cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Dumbledore.

~ Ouvre-toi ! visiblement, cela n'a pas marché comme avec le lavabo. Indiqua Harry.

~ Un mot de passe ? questionna Flitwick.

~ Je crains. Avoua Dumbledore. »

Alors que Harry disait tous les mots qui lui passaient par la tête en Fourchelangue, les adultes fixèrent la porte comme si elle allait s'ouvrir aussi simplement que cela.

Dumbledore demanda à Harry de répéter quelques phrases qu'il jugea bonnes à être dite devant une porte close.

« Serpent, basilic, tueur aux yeux d'or ! continua Harry, après l'échec du directeur. Vipère, cobra, boa constrictor, Occamys, griffon, aigle, blaireau, cerbère ! »

Au dernier que Harry énonça le serpent à l'extérieur du cercle que cinq d'entre eux formaient commença à tourner sur lui, obligeant les autres à se rétracter, ce qui termina d'ouvrir la porte.

Une fois entrés dans la nouvelle pièce qui les accueillait à bras ouverts, ils furent subjugués par la beauté des lieux, au centre d'une allée fait de marbre et d'onyx (pierre d'un noir intense). Bordé d'un certain nombre de statuts représentant des têtes de serpent bouche ouverte d'une pierre à l'éclat émeraude. Ils pouvaient voir face à eux une statue qui devait représenter Salazar Serpentard d'une grandeur dix fois supérieure à sa taille initiale.

Toujours en tête du convoi, Dumbledore marcha droit devant lui de façon à être au pied de la statue. Harry lui décida de se mettre dans un coin à l'abri et sombre, de se faire oublier des autres qui envoyaient tous des sortilèges que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Quand soudain retentit une voie :

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ! demanda une voix féminine derrière tout le monde, mais face à Harry qui l'avait vu s'approcher sans rien dire.

~ Hanna Habbot ? demanda McGonagall qui visiblement avait reconnu une de ses élèves.

~ Non, madame, je ne suis pas celle que vous dites que je suis ! Et sa voix se fit plus masculine, plus adulte aussi.

~ Qui êtes-vous ? questionna alors Rogue.

~ Rogue, mon fidèle serviteur, je vois que tu as su garder la place qui était la tienne. Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

~ Mon seigneur ?

~ Oui ! Je suis le grand Tome Jedusor, alias Voldemort, le Seigneur des ténèbres !

~ Dans le corps d'une enfant. Fit remarquer Dumbledore.

~ Vieux débris, j'utilise le corps de cette idiote pour me régénérer, je ne suis pas mort le soir où j'ai attaqué les Potter. J'ai été plongé dans un coma profond, et ne puis reprendre vie sans la force magique d'innocente personne.

~ Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers ! Sortez de ce corps ! s'écria McGonagall en se faisant plus menaçante sans pour autant lancer un sort contre le corps de son élève.

~ Il faudra m'en arracher et je ne ferais pas cela sans endommager mon porteur ! menaça le Seigneur des ténèbres, maintenant je vais appeler mon serpent et tous vous tuer jusqu'au dernier !

~ Je ne crois pas non ! cria alors Harry. »

Avant que Voldemort n'ait le temps de faire tournée le corps enfantin de Hanna, il se reçut un sortilège d'assommement, profitant de la faille, Dumbledore, Flitwick et à la surprise de Rogue, Sinistra lancèrent un puissant sortilège de Legilimancie pour chasser l'esprit de Voldemort.

Dans sa chute le corps de Hanna avait lâché un livre que Harry attrapa, mais alors que les trois professeurs entamaient un combat spirituel dans la tête de la pauvre enfant. Un serpent d'une taille immense arriva, se retournant Harry eu le réflexe de ne pas regarder la tête de la bête, et décida de lui parler.

« Stop ! cria Harry en Fourchelangue.

~ Qui es-tu ? gronda le serpent.

~ Je suis l'ami des serpents ! et je ne te veux aucun mal.

~ Prouve-le ! »

Sophie sortie de la manche gauche du jeune homme et tous trois continuèrent à parler, alors que Rogue, McGonagall et Maugrey hésitaient à prendre part à la bataille qui se jouait entre Voldemort, Albus, Aurora et Filius.

« Bien, je n'attaquerais pas. Abdiqua le basilic.

~ Parfait, sais-tu ce que c'est ? questionna Harry en montrant le livre qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt.

~ Cette chose porte la magie qui m'a obligé à vous attaquer et à attaquer l'enfant dans le château. Sombre est la magie qui l'habite.

~ Sais-tu comment la détruire ?

~ Mes crocs sont aussi mortels que n'importe quel poignard empoisonné ! »

Puis le basilic baissa la tête ferma les yeux, Harry les ouvrir en même temps que le basilic ouvrait la bouche, dans une idée complètement folle, le jeune homme s'en approcha et empala violement le livre sur l'une des dents immenses du serpent. Dans un cri déchirant Hanna se releva pour mieux s'évanouir, alors qu'un nuage représentant la tête d'un homme chauve et sans nez s'échappait d'elle.

Il chercha quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, mais ne trouvant pas d'ouverture dans les défenses magiques de ses adversaires directes, il vit Harry et se précipita sur lui. Il tenta d'entrer dans la tête du jeune homme, mais fut repoussé par une étrange magie. Le lien qui unissait Sophie et Harry était magique, le serpent en lui-même était fait et vivait grâce à la magie que Harry lui avait donnée. Cette magie s'accumulait dans le corps de la vipère faisant office de réceptacle, la conscience de Sophie lui permit de faire un choix. Elle se sacrifia usant de toute la magie la remplissant pour repousser l'esprit de Voldemort. Elle ne le savait pas, mais son sacrifice ne fit pas que repousser l'esprit de Voldemort qui était dans le livre et qui avait attaqué Harry.

Harry s'effondra alors inconscient.

Un sort percuta le spectre, surpris tous regardèrent d'où venait le sort et virent que Dumbledore était le seul à avoir gardé sa baguette en position de combat, et était prêt à s'en servir. Ce qu'il fit, il enchaina les sorts les uns après les autres touchant presque a chaque fois le spectre de Voldemort qui préféra fuir le château, en disparaissant par le plafond, mais fut accueilli par une armada de spectre absolument pas contant de le voir, face au nombre Voldemort fui une seconde fois hors des murs du château.

Toujours dans la chambre, Dumbledore et les autres professeurs étaient au chevet de Hanna toujours inconsciente, mais le pronostique n'était pas mortelle, elle était fatiguée et n'avait presque plus de force magique, ce que le temps lui rendra. Aurora Sinistra se rapprocha de Harry qui était protégé par le basilic lui-même et vérifia s'il était toujours vivant, elle chercha alors Sophie le familier du jeune homme et ne le trouva pas, elle en conclut que la seule chose qui avait empêché sa possession était le serpent magique.

Une fois sûrs que les adolescents s'en remettront, ils commencèrent à refaire le chemin inverse.

Pomona Chourave sauta littéralement dans le bras de Dumbledore quand tous refirent surface, tellement heureuse que personne ne soit gravement blessé. Alors qu'aucun élève ne s'était aperçu de leurs disparitions, Dumbledore construisit une histoire à dormir debout pour rassurer tout le monde, en vrai personne ne comprit rien et tous fabriquèrent leur propre version de l'histoire rendant les vrais éléments complètement imaginaires pour qui essayerait de retrouver les faits qui avait réellement eu lieu.

La dernière en date à la fin de cette semaine était que Harry était allé secourir Hanna sur le dos d'un basilic qui grâce à une morsure la libéra du mal qui la contrôlait et que grâce à un phénix qui pleura sur la morsure la soigna. D'où venait le phénix ? personne ne fut capable de le dire, mais Hermione annonça à Mégane qu'au moins dans cette fable, il y avait quelque chose de vrai !

Car c'était réellement le pouvoir des larmes de phénix de guérir d'un certain nombre de poisons dons celui du basilic.

Les CrocLilas qui connaissaient la vraie version rigolèrent beaucoup à la remarque typiquement Hermionesque.

Harry éprouva une sensation de manque comme si on lui avait arraché quelque chose qui avait toujours été en lui. Il le mit sur le compte de la disparition de son serpent et ne s'en soucia plus. Il fut triste de ne plus ressentir le poids de Sophie sur ses épaules, et il fut heureux de savoir que sa magie était suffisamment bonne pour qu'elle ait pensé a le protégé.

Puis les cours continuèrent et au plus grand soulagement de tous les roses et noirs, Colin fut tiré de sa pétrification avant le match Serpentard VS CrocLilas. Après moult discussions avec le dragon de l'infirmerie, il eut droit à aller au stade pour supporter son équipe qui si elle gagnait, gagnait le tournoi pour la première fois de son existence.

« Bien, je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression, les gars et les filles, mais faut qu'on gagne ! commença Harry.

~ Chouette, merci, Harry, pour cette non-mise en pression ! ironisa Fred.

~ Garde tes forces pour le match. On change la tactique initiale les gars.

~ Quoi ?! fit toute l'équipe.

~ On commence le match comme d'habitude, Fred/George je veux que dès le coup d'envoi vous ayez les cognards, Ginny t'es la plus rapide tu attrapes le souaffle et au lieu de le passer à Neville comme à chaque match, tu le passes à Steve, OK ?

~ Oui capitaine.

~ Ensuite vous marquez, ou vous faite ce que vous voulez, Fred, George protégez Mégane comme toujours, mais quand Serpentard attrape le souaffle, ou passe la limite du terrain avec, vous changez de jeu, à fond sur les poursuiveurs, vous ne les lâchez pas jusqu'à ce que Neville, Ginny et Steve n'aient le souaffle, vous les protégerez pendant le reste du match !

~ Et Mégane ? demanda Fred.

~ Elle se débrouille.

~ Pas de soucis ! aucun but ne passera je te le jure ! promit la jeune fille avec détermination.

~ Et toi ? interrogea George.

~ Moi ? Je m'occupe personnellement de mon adversaire. Souri Harry. »

Tous comprirent que Drago allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Puis ils furent appelés sur le terrain et Harry lança un sort sur la porte de leur vestiaire.

« Simple protection anti-espion. Répondit-il aux regards interrogateurs de son équipe ».

Puis le match fut lancé, et la stratégie fut payante, deux poursuiveurs verts foncèrent à la poursuite de Ginny qui fonça agilement sur le souaffle et au moment de se faire rattraper par les deux adversaires, elle passa à Steve, les deux Serpentards qui étaient près à réceptionner la passe qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire à Neville furent donc inutile et Steve fonça droit sur le but suivi de Neville qui s'était débarrassé des deux poursuiveurs adverses, complètement à la ramasse les poursuiveurs verts et argents virent les roses et noirs marquer facilement contre eux, car leur gardien n'avait su que faire face à trois adversaires qui pouvaient potentiellement marqué.

Le match repris avec une relance du gardien des serpents, au moment de passer la moitié de terrain, deux cognards foncèrent vers eux les dispersant et les obligeant à faire face aux poursuiveurs des cerbères, qui au passage de l'équipe opposée, n'eurent qu'à tendre la main pour récupérer le souaffle. Une fois en main, ils furent intouchables tellement Fred et George bombardaient ceux qui osaient s'en approcher à moins de 5 m. grâce à cette nouvelle organisation ils purent marquer 5 buts contre 0. Les rares souaffles qui passaient la défense des batteurs et des poursuiveurs en rose arrivaient dans les mains de leurs gardiennes qui étaient un réel mur infranchissable.

Pendant ce temps Harry lui faisait deux/trois loopigues, quelques descentes en piqué suivi d'une remontée en flèche vers le ciel, des virages improbables, coupant la route aux poursuiveurs/batteurs adverse pour éviter qu'ils atteignent le souaffle ou les cognards. Toujours suivi de Drago qui le suivait à la trace pire qu'un papier toilette collé à la chaussure.

Il eut moment de frayeur quand le stade entier vit Harry foncer droit sur le poursuiveur qui avait le souaffle et qui était seul face aux buts de Mégane, le poursuiveur relevant la tête après une esquive de cognard, voyant Harry lui barré le chemin il fonça à son tour droit sur lui. Aucun des deux ne changea sa trajectoire Harry esquiva son adversaire d'une demi-roulade du paresseux (il resta tête en bas le temps que son adversaire ne passe au-dessus de lui et remonter en suite) le poursuiveur en question regarda victorieux Harry l'esquiver au dernier moment. Mais ne vit pas Ginny arriver d'au-dessus et lui prendre la balle alors qu'il regardait ailleurs. Quand tout le stade s'en rendit compte, il rigola tellement fort que tous pensèrent que même certains Serpentards s'étaient joints à eux.

L'écart se creusa de plus en plus, passant de 50 à 0, à 100 à 30, car Mégane avait concédé trois buts à l'adversaire du jour, quand Harry repéra enfin le vif d'or juste devant Lucius Malefoy qui était dans les tribunes où Dumbledore et le reste des professeurs siégeaient. Ainsi que le ministre de la magie toujours ravie d'être invitée par le directeur de l'école pour cette dernière rencontre de l'année.

Alors que Drago Malefoy avait enfin lâché les Basques de Harry, celui-ci se déplaça tranquillement sans attirer l'attention de personne vers la tribune officielle. Au dernier moment et surgissant d'au-dessus de la dernière rangée, Harry se laissa tomber de son balai pour attraper d'une main le vif de l'autre le bout de son balai. Estomaqué par cette acrobatie, l'arbitre mit dix secondes à se rendre compte que le match venait de se terminer devant la surprise générale. Alors qu'Harry remontait tranquillement sur son balai à la force des bras, personne n'avait vu que Lucius s'était pris le pied du jeune homme dans le dos le faisant chuter en avant et s'étaler sur le ministre de la magie.

La victoire fut donc de 290 à 40.

Le stade explosa d'applaudissement, devant cette nouvelle victoire. Heureux que la coupe ne finisse pas dans les mains des Serpentards.

Le fait que ce soit la première coupe de Quidditch qui revienne à la cinquième maison, qui avait une seule année d'existence tenait presque du miracle. Mais dans cette maison, la seule personne qui avait du mal à y croire était bien la directrice de maison. Elle n'y crut que lorsque Harry déposa dans ses mains la fameuse coupe, que McGonagall lui avait léguée (puisque c'est les Gryffondors qui avaient gagné le précédent tournoi).

« Toi ! tu m'as frappé et tu l'as fait exprès ! s'exclama Lucius Malefoy.

~ Qui ? Moi ? demanda Harry en regardant à qui l'adulte pouvait s'adresser.

~ Oui, quand tu es tombé de ton balai pour attraper le vif !

~ À non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, quand vous sautez de votre balai, je ne sais pas si cela vous est déjà arrivé, mais vous ne contrôler absolument pas votre descente ! Un peu plus et il se trouve que je chutais sur vous ! indiqua Harry.

~ Je le sais que vous l'avez fait exprès ! s'entêta le sorcier.

~ Et moi je sais que c'est vous qui avez introduit le livre qui a contrôlé d'abord Ginny, puis Hanna et qui a permis de lâcher un basilic sur tout le château ! balança Harry.

~ Des preuves ? questionna doucereusement Malefoy.

~ Peut avant la rentrée, vous avez rencontré les Weasley, vous vous êtes même battu avec leur père, dans la cohue, c'est très facile de glisser un livre innocent dans le chaudron de la plus petite des enfants. Le livre c'est retrouvé habité de l'esprit de Voldemort (crie choquer et frisson d'horreur de toute l'assistance), or vous en étiez l'un de ses lieutenants, donc c'est facile de faire des liens.

~ Calomnie, diffamation !

~ Vous voyez, vous m'accusez sans preuve, il est facile de faire de même. »

Cela cloua le bec de Lucius, qui préféra partir rouge de colère et que certains membres du ministère se disaient qu'il serait sage de faire quelques enquêtes sur la noble famille Malefoy.

Puis fêtant la victoire des CrocLilas et la fin de l'année comme il se doit, ce soir-là il y eut un banquet immense qui fut organisé, surtout que pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Les roses et noirs terminaient deuxièmes de la coupe des cinq maisons derrière les Serdaigles et devant les Gryffondors, alors que même les Poufsouffles finissaient quatrièmes et pour leur grande honte la cinquième place attendait les Serpentards.

Et comme bonus, pour tout le monde sauf les cinquièmes et septièmes années, les examens de fin d'année furent annulés pour cause d'atmosphère tendue et de peur que le basilic avait instaurée dans le château.

« Pff, l'excuse, il veut dire qu'à cause de leur intervention dans la chambre, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de corriger nos copies ! s'exclama Neville.

~ J'adore la façon dont il use des mots pour nous faire croire quelque chose de bénéfique. Indiqua en même temps Harry.

~ Je pense que tu peux encore attendre quelques années avant d'avoir un de style du langage Harry, mais tu n'y es pas loin. Expliqua Mégane.

~ Pour le plus grand malheur de tous. Souffla Hermione.

~ Trahison ! s'écria Harry. Hermione, je suis outré de ce manque de confiance que tu as envers moi ! »

Son manège fit rire ses camarades, alors qu'enfin, le banquet se terminait, où tout le monde put retrouver le calme de sa chambre… (Dans la tour sur le lac des CrocLilas).

« Qui sait ce que j'ai fait de mon livre "Tout savoir sur la royauté magique du moyen-âge à aujourd'hui" ? demanda Harry.

« Je crois que Pattenrond dormait dessus hier. Répondit Neville.

~ Et où dormait Pattenrond hier ?

~ Je n'en sais rien moi ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

~ Tu sais Harry y a une façon très simple de retrouver ses affaires. Indiqua Mégane. Accio livre "Tout savoir sur la royauté magique du moyen-âge à aujourd'hui". »

Et de dessous d'un fauteuil, un livre fusa droit sur la jeune fille, mais sur sa trajectoire, Ginny eu l'idée de se relever alors que le livre lui fonçait droit dessus. Elle n'eut la vie sauve que parce que Harry plongea pour attraper le livre qui passait à sa hauteur, puisque Mégane se trouvait plus loin que lui.

« Au meurtre, elle a voulu me tuer ! s'écria théâtralement Ginny.

~ Arrête de hurler comme une banshee possédée par le fantôme de ton frère qui n'aura pas mangé depuis deux jours ! contra efficacement Mégane. »

Tous réfléchir à l'insulte et trouvèrent qu'elle était plutôt bien tournée, puisque tout le monde savait que les plaintes du sixième enfant Weasley pouvaient être très dérangeante. Combinée aux hurlements terrifiants et qui annonce la mort prochaine de quelqu'un des banshees cela créait une insulte plus que marrante.

« Hurler comme une banshee possédée par le fantôme de ton frère qui n'aura pas mangé depuis deux jours ? releva Harry, presque mort de rire.

~ Je trouvais que cela était plutôt original, tu ne trouves pas ?

~ Si, si, je propose que l'on nomme Mégane inventrice officielle d'insultes en tout genre. Proposa Neville.

~ Approuvé ! fit toute la maison. (C'est-à-dire Harry, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley, Colin Crivey, Luna Lovegood, Steve Harper).

~ Traitre ! cracha Mégane. »

Puis elle tourna les talons pour finir sa valise. Retrouvant leur sérieux les autres CrocLilas firent de même. C'est complètement exténué qu'ils se couchèrent à 2 heures du matin pour certains qui n'arrivaient pas à retrouver leurs affaires.

Fin.

Alors cela vous à plus ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Un nouveau chapitre avant les vacances de Noël dans 4 semaines ! Je ne pourrais pas poster avant, car ça va être chargé de mon côté. Action pour le téléthon, partiel et départ en stage ça va être chargé ! =)**

 **Bonne lecture :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Une fête innocente ?**

Une fois dans le train, tous les élèves de deuxième année (sauf quelques réfractaires dons la majorité des Serpentards) se réunir dans un wagon entier. Chacun parla de ses impressions sur ce qu'il s'était passé au château pendant l'année, tous savaient à peu près que comme l'année précédente le quatuor rose y avait été mêlé de près ou de loin.

« Alors c'est ici que les traitres à leur sang se sont tous planqué ? s'écria un certain blond accompagné de ses deux gorilles et sa petite amie Pansy Parkinson.

~ Ha, merde, un blond presque blanc tellement il a peur de son ombre, avec un QI plus faible qu'un mollusque accompagné de ses deux tas de muscle inutile et de son pékinois viennent de débarquer. Remarqua Mégane.

~ Qui tu traitre de Pékinois ?! cria de rage Pansy.

~ Je ne sais pas, peux être celle qui vient d'aboyer dans la tranquillité passive de ce wagon…

~ Comment oses-tu ? s'indigna Drago.

~ J'ose parce que je suis osé ! Et parce que personnellement si je devais lever le petit doigt pour me déparasse de vous je n'aurais que le demander.

~ Tu veux te battre ? Questionna le Serpentard en sortant de sa robe sa baguette.

~ Harry, Neville ?

~ Oui, princesse ? demandèrent les deux garçons.

~ Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour avoir un peu de tranquillité dans ce train ?

~ À vos ordres princesse ! firent les deux garçons. »

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se lever, Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott s'étaient mis sur leurs pieds et menaçaient leur camarade de maison avec leurs propres baguettes.

« Comment osez-vous ? s'écria Malefoy. Nous sommes de la même maison !

~ Justement, vous êtes la honte des Serpentards, vous n'avez pas encore compris que le train du changement était en route ? rétorqua Daphné.

~ Quel train ? demanda Crabbe en regardant par la fenêtre.

~ Celui qui dit que c'est l'heure de l'unité de Poudlard et non plus celle de la division ! les conducteurs sont les CrocLilas et ils n'attendront pas les retardataires, alors personnellement je préfère le prendre plutôt que de rester en gare !

~ Quelle unité des maisons ? Agressa Parkinson.

~ Plus aveugle que des taupes tu meurs. Fit remarquer Mégane. Regarder autour de vous ! Il ne manque qu'une partie des Serpentards pour que notre promotion soit aux complets.

~ Cela ne veut rien dire ! contra Drago.

~ Peut-être, mais alors le soutien intermaison que nous avons mis en place au début de l'année ne signifie rien ?

~ Exactement !

~ Sauf que grâce à ce soutien, nous sommes la promotion la forte dans toutes les matières avec les meilleures notes depuis bien longtemps ! s'exclama Susan Bons. Et que vous quatre êtes les pires élèves de notre année, même Ronald Weasley a fait mieux que vous !

~ Hé ! Je ne suis pas con non plus. S'indigna le rouge et or.

~ Grâce à qui ? demanda un Serdaigle.

~ Eu… la patience d'un certain nombre d'entre vous ? tenta le roux.

~ les amis, un miracle vient de se produire ! indiqua Dean Thomas.

~ Hallelujah ! s'exclama une grande partie du wagon.

~ C'est incroyable ! on dirait de la magie ! renchérie Hermione en essuyant une fausse larme au coin de l'œil.

~ Citation moldu ? demanda Théodore Nott.

~ EU… oui. Sourit Hermione, faisant rougir le Serpentard.

~ Hé ! On est toujours là ! s'indigna Drago. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une dizaine de sortilèges « expeliarmus » fusèrent verre le quatuor indésirable les projetant hors du wagon, qui retrouva par la même occasion sa tranquillité.

Harry alla se planter devant Daphné qui eut un mouvement de recul, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser une question pour savoir pourquoi il était aussi proche d'elle. Harry lui planta un baiser sauvage sur les lèvres, le wagon réagit rapidement avec des sifflets et des encouragements.

Puis les deux jeunes se séparèrent, tous les deux tout rouge et cherchant leur souffle.

« Nan, mais ça ne va pas ! s'exclama la jeune fille. » Et sans prévenir, elle lui flanqua une gifle qui l'envoya voler sur les genoux de Mégane qui était assise en face de Daphné.

Se relevant dignement la jeune fille tourna le dos à un Harry, qui se massait la joue où apparaissait une jolie marque en forme de mains, et sortie du wagon visiblement en colère.

« Harry, je crois que tu t'es pris le plus gros râteau de toute l'histoire des râteaux ! s'exclama Hermione. »

Harry la fusilla du regard se qui fit rire toute l'assemblé.

« Je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche. Intervint Théodore. Mais en plus je dirais Daphné n'a foncièrement rien contre Harry.

~ Ha bon ? Bas pourquoi a-t-elle réagi comme ça, j'embrasse si mal ? demanda Harry.

~ Je ne sais pas si oui ou non tu embrasses bien Harry, je dirais plus que c'est un problème de perche fièrement dressé. »

Devant cette énigme, chacun commença à réfléchir puis tout le monde comprit l'allusion du jeune Serpentard.

« Eu… quelqu'un peut m'expliquer je n'ai pas compris. Indiqua Ron.

~ Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ron est peut-être réellement un cas désespéré. Remarqua Susan.

~, Mais non, Susan ne te décourage pas, Théodore a simplement été trop subtil pour notre ami rouge et or. L'excuse Neville.

~ Vous m'expliquez ? s'impatienta le Weasley.

~ Ron, pour faire simple, Daphné aime les filles, c'est pour cela qu'elle a giflé Harry. Expliqua Hermione.

~ Hahahaha… d'accord. Vu comme cela pourquoi Nott a parlé de perche ? redemanda Ronald.

~ Non, effectivement la lueur d'espoir pour voir si Weasley numéro 6 était doué d'intelligence viens de s'éteindre, arrosé par son propriétaire. Confirma Hermione. »

Faisant rigoler tout le monde à part le concerné qui cherchait encore le lien entre tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Puis le wagon se rouvrit laissant re-rentré Daphné qui à son tour se planta devant Harry. Elle lui attrapa la tête et l'embrasse avec plus de passion que lui-même mit dans son baiser.

« Potter, tu n'embrasses pas trop mal, mais ça, c'est un vrai baiser ! s'exclama la jeune fille en s'assaillant à sa place.

~ Alors là je n'y comprends plus rien ! s'écria Ron. »

Faisant encore plus rire ses camarades.

Alors que les autres riaient, Harry lui piqua un far, toujours étonné de son audace et de la réponse de sa camarade. Il se demandait même ce qui lui était passé par la tête, sert Daphné était très joli (selon lui) mais pour l'instant il la voyait plus comme une petite sœur qu'autre chose. Hors son geste tant à lui qu'à elle signifiait qu'elle pouvait être bien plus qu'une petite sœur qu'il aimait embêter et faire enrager. Il se mit à la regarder plus attentivement, louchant sans le vouloir sur les formes naissantes de la jeune fille qui atteindrait les 13 ans dans quelques mois. D'ailleurs, lui-même allait avoir 13 ans à la fin du moi et tout en gardent le regard fixé sur les yeux bleus de la jolie blonde en face de lui, il imagina son anniversaire.

Comme l'année dernière, il veillerait à inviter ses camarades de classe et de promotion ainsi que les enfants des lords et des gens influant du monde magique anglais. Sans oublier les Delacour, qui pourraient aussi lui fournir des noms de Sang pur français. De plus, il devait reprendre les cours d'économie et de politique national et international avec le chef de famille Delacour.

Sans oublier de s'octroyer des vacances bien méritées, en réfléchissant il décida d'aller aux États-Unis, d'y inviter Charlie s'il n'était pas trop occupé avec ses dragons noirs des Hébrides.

Alors que les autres étaient reparties dans des discussions animées, Daphné demanda discrètement à Harry :

« 3 galions pour connaitre tes pensées.

~ Mes pensées ne valent que 3 galions ? questionna le sorcier aux yeux verts.

~ Je ne vais pas non plus me ruiner pour savoir pourquoi tu me regardes un sourire aux lèvres depuis maintenant 1 h ! s'écria gentiment la jeune fille.

~ Pardon, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je te fixais depuis si longtemps.

~ Pas de souci, ils sont beaux mes yeux au moins ?

~ Presque aussi fascinant que deux saphirs. »

Sa remarque fit rougir la blonde aux yeux bleus.

« Merci.

~ Et pardon pour tout à l'heure je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de t'embrasser comme cela.

~ Tu es excusé. Après tout pas grand monde peut se vanter d'avoir été embrassé par le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, le vainqueur de… Voldemort !

~ Arrête je n'aime pas que les gens ne me définissent que par cette nuit d'Halloween.

~ Je sais, c'était pour te taquiner !

~ Très drôle, je suis mort de rire.

~ Ne fais pas ton grognon.

~ Je fais ce que je veux, après tout c'est la première fois que je me prends un râteau !

~ C'est vrai ?

~ Oui, c'était aussi la première fois que j'osais ce genre de chose.

~ Pff… ce n'est pas juste !

~ Pourquoi ?

~ Tu embrasses pour la première fois une fille et tu le fais presque très bien, t'es doué dans tous les domaines ou quoi ?

~ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore essayé tous les domaines comme tu dis. »

En disant cela, il lui fit un clin d'œil, comprenant l'allusion, Daphné rougi une seconde fois depuis le début de la conversation.

« Arrêt avec tes allusions, je serais presque tenté de changer de bord rien que pour tes yeux.

~ Trop d'honneur. Répliqua Harry en rougissant à son tour.

~ Dites-moi, vous deux, vous faites un concours de celui deviendra le plus rouge ou quoi ? Demanda Neville s'immisce dans la conversation.

~ Neville ! Pourquoi les as-tu interrompus, je crois que c'est la première fois que ces deux-là avaient une discussion normale et sans se crier dessus ! s'insurgea Hermione soutenue par Mégane.

~ Arg, je ne peux plus rien faire ! s'indigna le CrocLilas. C'était trop tentant au vu de la tête qu'ils tirent maintenant.

~ Je crois que tu devrais te lever et courir très vite. Lui conseilla Blaise.

~ Pourqu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'il se prenait deux sorts en pleine figure. Le résultat fut plus que marrant, car il venait de prendre une jolie teinte verte au niveau des cheveux et ses oreilles devinrent aussi grandes et poilues qu'un âne.

« Hihaaaaaannnnn ! fit Neville.

~ Très ingénieux ! remarqua Susan, assise non loin du groupe. Qui a lancé quoi ?

~ Le sort pour colorer les cheveux. Répondit Daphné.

~ Moi le sort de l'âne. Expliqua Harry.

~ Trop cool ! s'exclama Ron. Tu peux me l'apprendre, j'ai très envie de le tester sur un certain groupe.

~ Ron ! Si tu t'attaques aux Serpentards ne va pas te plaindre qu'ils répliquent ! s'indigna Hermione.

~ Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais m'attaquer à eux, juste à un groupe de quatre qui n'ont pas tant que cela de soutien dans leur maison.

~ Weasley, il est trop tôt pour dire cela, attend un an ou deux pour en être sur, on n'a pas encore gagné la partie contre Malefoy fils. Le prévint Théodore.

~ Pff, même pas drôle.

~ En plus tu oublies que Malefoy père peut facilement embêter ton père au ministère.

~ Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, quand mon père saura ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, il fera de Malefoy père sa priorité. Indiqua Daphné.

~ M. Greengrass aurait une dent contre les blonds peroxydés ? questionna Harry.

~ Et pas qu'une ! »

Malheureusement pour eux, la discussion en resta là car la gare approchait à grande vitesse, certains se dirent « déjà !? » tellement le temps avait passé rapidement.

D'autre gardèrent en mémoire ce que la jeune fille avait dit, Harry se dit même de faire des recherches pour connaître le pourquoi du comment de cette animosité entre ses deux familles sang pur.

Pour lui les vacances commencèrent en fanfare, avec son retour en France fêtée comme il se doit par les Delacour qui l'invitèrent à diner le soit même. Il se dit également que s'il devait prendre un modèle familial jamais il ne trouverait mieux que les Delacour, parfois il se disait même qu'il pourrait être le troisième enfant de cette famille, s'immiscent entre Fleur et sa sœur. Mais il se reprenait bien vite et se disait que ce n'était pas correct de s'imaginer au centre de cette famille qui était réellement heureuse comme elle était et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'introduire aussi sauvagement entre eux.

Avant de rentrer dans son manoir parisien, il fut coupé par Fleur qui voulut l'emmener dans un salon jouxtant l'entrée.

« À quoi pensais-tu toute à l'heure je t'ai vu penser à quelque chose en souriant franchement puis tu as secoué la tête et ton regard c'est fait plus sombre ? on aurait dit que tu te flagellais tout seul.

~ Décidément, vous les filles, vous voulez toujours savoir ce que je pense. Tanta Harry comme fuite.

~ Bien essayez, mais ne change pas de sujet !

~ Zut ! bon si tu veux savoir je me suis dit à un moment donné : et si je pouvais être le troisième enfant de la famille. Juste après je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit à penser cela sachant qu'entre vous quatre un lien indéchirable c'est formé et que je serais plus qu'un monstre si j'essayais de mit faire une place alors que je ne suis pas de la famille.

~ C'est touchant. S'émut l'adolescente.

~ Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais finir par chialer moi aussi. Se défendit Harry.

~ Tu sais Harry tu n'as que 12 ans, il est normal que tu chercher l'amour maternel qui t'a été refusé. De plus tu ne devrais pas te cacher derrière un masque d'indifférence quand tes émotions sortent par elle-même, tu as aussi le droit d'être normal.

~ Que ferait quelqu'un de normal selon toi ?

~ Il viendrait dans les bras de sa grande sœur adoptive et lâcherait tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Expliqua-t-elle en écartant les bras pour l'accueillir dans une étreinte fraternelle. »

Incapable de retenir ses émotions depuis trop longtemps refoulées et qui revenait à la surface et encore plus par les termes que Fleur venait d'employer. Le jeune garçon se jeta littéralement dans les bras de l'adolescente qui faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber avec lui sur le canapé du salon.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Fleur fit comme avec sa jeune sœur et commença a chanté une berceuse au garçon dans ses bras qui peu à peu s'apaisa au son de la voix de sa sœur adoptive.

Quelque instant plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était finalement endormi dans ses bras.

« Fleur, ne bouge pas je vais le mener dans une chambre d'ami. Fit madame Delacour en entrant, comme si elle avait assisté à la scène et également ému.

~ Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Remarqua l'adolescente.

~ Nous non plus. Indiqua Mr Delacour en entrant à son tour quand sa femme sortie avec le jeune garçon dans les bras. C'est surprenant qu'il laisse pour une fois tomber son masque.

~ Je crois que l'année a été dure pour lui et ses amis. Tenta Fleur.

~ Oui prendre les décisions d'un adulte à la place des adultes eux-mêmes peut-être une tache plus que lourde pour un enfant comme lui.

~ Que veux-tu dire ? Papa ?

~ Ce n'est pas le corps enseignant ni Dumbledore qui ont décidé de s'attaquer au monstre de la chambre des secrets. C'est bien lui et toute sa maison qui l'on prise quand la fille Abbot c'est fait capturer !

~ Quoi !? Firent en même temps Fleur et Apolline (la mère) qui venait de rentrer dans le salon.

~ Harry ne s'est pas réveillé ? questionna Hercule (le père).

~ Non, je l'ai déposé dans la chambre d'amis les plus proches des nôtres.

~ Parfait.

~ Papa, pourquoi n'est-ce pas le directeur et les professeurs qui ont agis ? interrogea Fleur.

~ C'est une bonne question, ma fille, mais je ne n'ai pas la réponse, malheureusement.

~ C'est injuste ! Harry a le droit d'avoir une enfance comme les autres !

~ Par malheur, Harry n'a presque jamais eu d'enfance comme les autres, et je crois que les Anglais veulent qu'il n'en ait jamais une ! s'indigna Apolline.

~ C'est une de ses vérités qui fait froid dans le dos. Acquiesça Hercule.

~ On ne peut rien faire ? demanda finalement Fleur.

~ Si, lui faire prendre de vraie vacance, et refaire le même anniversaire que l'année dernière. Réfléchit Apolline.

~ Il ne sera pas comme l'année dernière ! protesta Hercule.

~ Pourquoi donc ?

~ Harry m'a dit avant de passer à table, qu'il comptait inviter Draco Malefoy et certain sang pur dit enfant de Mangemorts pour leur montrer ce que c'est de vivre avec les moldus.

~ Et donc ? Le pressa Fleur.

~ Donc, son anniversaire sera entièrement moldu, aucun passage ni allusion au monde magique pendant trois jours ! »

Sa fille et son épouse furent soufflées par la réponse, même si elles étaient ouvertes au monde moldu, passer trois jours dedans leur semblait plus qu'improbable et d'une plaisanterie que même Harry n'aurait jamais oser.

« Comment va-t-il faire ? questionna Fleur.

~ Ça je ne le sais pas, c'est une surprise, comme il me l'a dit.

~ Les Malefoy ne viendront pas ! Et en seront fière d'avoir évité une "catastrophe" selon eux. Expliqua Apolline.

~ Je lui ai répondu la même chose. Et il m'a répondu, je cite : "Qui te dit qu'ils sauront où va la portoloin ?".

~ C'est osé !

~ Oui, bien, jeune fille va te coucher demain nous avons plein de choses a faire et il me semble que toi aussi tu rentres tous juste de vacance ! indiqua Hercule à sa fille.

~ Oui papa ! »

C'est sur cette conversation qu'une partie de la famille Delacour partit ce coucher, Fleur avec en tête toutes les destinations moldus qu'elle connaissait où Harry pourrait bien faire son anniversaire. Et les deux époux en tête un grand nombre de moyens de divertir des livres dans lesquels Harry risque de plonger tête la première dès le soleil levé.

Malheureusement pour eux, la coquille que Harry c'était forger au cours de sa courte vie n'avait été que fendillé, et pas cassé. Car à peine levé et ses esprits retrouver, Harry se dirigea directement ver le bureau du chef de famille des Delacour, où il y trouva Hercule. Le Survivant s'excusa de son comportement de la veille qui n'était pas digne de son rang, ensuite il demanda si Hercule pouvait lui apprendre les uses et coutumes et loi des aristocrates anglais, européen et mondial. Ce à quoi lui répondit, M. Delacour, que ce qu'il cherchait était dans la bibliothèque juste à sa gauche.

C'est ainsi que commença les vacances pour le jeune homme et au lieu de se détendre et de se reposer comme tout bon collégien qui se respecte Harry partagea ses journées en quatre : révision de tous les sorts qu'il avait appris au cours de sa scolarité plus ceux qui se trouvait dans ses bouquins, mais que ses professeurs n'avaient pas jugé utile d'apprendre + recherche et lecture des livres que Hercule lui avait indiqués.

Parce que Monsieur Potter ne voulait pas toujours dépendre des Delacour et donc il fallait qu'il trouve et achète lui-même ses livres. Hercule en fut heureux de cette initiative, car cela permettra à Harry de faire revivre le nom de sa famille, car au cas où des nobles viendraient dans le bureau de la famille Potter. Ils approuveront silencieusement le choix des livres mis en valeur par leur hôte.

Et l'après-midi, entrainement à la transformation animagus qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini, malgré presque 2 ans d'entrainement acharné avec son amie Mégane + découverte des magies interdites en Angleterre. Mais toujours enseigner en France et que Fleur prenait un plaisir (parfois mal-saint quand elle le voyait peiner) à apprendre à Harry, de même que Apolline qui était toujours émerveillé par la puissance magique du jeune homme.

En fait les seuls moments de détente qu'Harry connu pendant ses vacances fut lors des repas quand toute la famille Delacour s'unissait pour faire rire Harry, ou changer de sujet de conversation qui pour eux était trop sérieuse pour le jeune homme ou tout simplement que Fleur et sa sœur trouvaient rasoir. Ainsi que les moments drôles qu'elles arrivaient à créer lors de ses « cours » de magie.

Harry rigola franchement lors de ses périodes. Apolline se demanda donc pourquoi il s'obstinait à être sérieux à tout instant qu'il n'était pas dans « la bulle familiale » comme elle disait. Hercule lui savait pourquoi, car chaque enfant de l'Angleterre représente le futur de la société anglaise et qu'ils auront tous un rôle à jouer. Si on croit aux rumeurs, Voldemort n'était pas mort, alors les choix de chacun d'entre eux seront déterminants dans cette future guerre qu'Harry et ses trois amis avaient déjà commencée.

Puis tout doucement, mais surement, l'anniversaire du dernier des Potter arriva, et avec lui la grande surprise que Harry avait imaginée et qui intriguait d'une part toute la famille Delacour, d'autre par toutes les personnes inviter et plus particulièrement les « fils de Mangemorts ».

Bill Weasley qui était là en tant que représentant légal du jeune homme arriva 5 minutes avant le reste des invités. Et attendit derrière le jeune homme que les autres activent leur portoloin pour se retrouver dans le salon dans le manoir français des Potter.

Quand tous furent arrivés, beaucoup connaissaient les lieux allèrent directement saluer Harry et Bill. D'autre comme Draco Malefoy et ses parents commencèrent à observer les lieux scannant et enregistrèrent toutes informations qu'ils jugèrent utiles, comme le nombre de dorures qu'il y avait dans cette pièce, le nombre d'inviter qu'elle pouvait contenir, les personnages que contenait les tableaux, ainsi que le titre des livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, ou encore la qualité des fauteuils et du mobiliser ornant le salon.

En ne faisant pas un seul pas pour venir saluer comme il se doit leur hôte, les Malefoy cherchèrent à faire commettre au jeune homme un impair et montrer son infériorité de rang, ou d'esprit plus précisément. Car comme le veut l'étiquette si l'hôte vient lui-même saluer ses invités cela veut dire qu'ils lui sont supérieurs en richesse, pouvoir, ou tout autre chose que la noblesse juge honorifique. Malheureusement pour eux, Harry avait prévu cela et indiqua à son représentant légal :

« Bill, accompagne nos inviter jusqu'au lieu de mon anniversaire je vais attendre que ceux qui ne se sont pas présenté, de le faire en bonne et du forme, indique aussi aux parents ce qui leur a été préparé pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas d'une journée à Paris.

~ Pour ceux qui ont déjà d'autres projets ?

~ Laisse-les faire ce qu'ils veulent ils n'ont aucune obligation à rester jusqu'à 20 heures.

~ Mesdames, messieurs veuillez me suivre ! indiqua Bill en leur montrant le chemin., »

Puis commença une longue attente pour le reste des invités qui n'étaient pas venus se présenter et saluer le chef de la famille Potter, chaque partie fixait l'autre droit dans les yeux alors que les tableaux autour d'eux étaient scandalisés devant autant de non-respect des règles de base des sangs purs.

On pouvait entendre :

Quelle honte ! à mon époque les sorciers faisaient preuve d'un peu plus de noblesse »

Ou alors : « les Anglais ont perdu leur code d'honneur ? », « Ont en t-ils eu un au moins ? »

Et chaque tableau (soit une vingtaine) donna son avis sur la situation tout en soutenant leur descendant.

Mais une réplique fit changer les choses : « Je ne savais pas que les Malefoy n'étaient plus nobles et encore moins plus du tout sang pur. Fit remarquer James (en tableau) sans que personne ne puisse deviner que c'est lui qui avait parlé. »

Alors pour encore moins se ridiculiser devant la situation, et sachant parfaitement que chaque de ses tableaux étaient capable de voyager vers d'autre demeure que celle des Potter et que donc beaucoup de personnes allaient savoir ce qui venait de se passer, Narcissa Malefoy s'avança et dit :

« Lord Potter, veuillez excuser l'attitude de ses messieurs dames.

~ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry, donnant par la même occasion, une chance à Narcissa de se présenter comme si rien ne s'était passé.

~ Narcissa Malefoy, ainsi que mon fils Draco Malefoy et mon mari Lord Malefoy. Indiqua-t-elle.

~ Milady Malefoy, enchanté, et bienvenu à toi, héritier Malefoy. Reprit Harry en faisant exprès de ne pas citer le lord et sachant parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. »

Cela voulait dire qu'il retenait au chef de famille des Malefoy la responsabilité de ce qu'il venait de se passer et que ce n'était en aucun cas la faute des autres, injuriant par la même occasion l'honneur de cette famille. Les autres familles sang pur voyant que l'orage était passé, s'empressèrent de se présenter et de saluer Harry qui eux un regard et un sourire goguenard en direction de Lucius Malefoy, lui faisant clairement comprendre qui était le chef dans cette maison.

« Milady Malefoy, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner sur les lieux de mon anniversaire, car je crois qu'il serait utile qu'un adulte responsable aide mon tuteur à surveiller autant d'enfants, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Voyant par la une nouvelle main tendant du jeune Potter pour la famille Malefoy de se racheter de la conduite déplorable qu'ils ont eue quelques minutes plus tôt, Narcissa accepta avec joie, faisant bouillir de colère son mari.

Puis Harry distribua à tous un portoloin en demandant aux adultes s'ils voulaient ou non profiter d'une journée à paris ou s'ils préféraient rentrer chez eux. Enfin, il activa lui-même les portoloin qui mèneraient au lieu de son anniversaire.

Quand tous furent arrivés, après un moment d'adaptation et de compréhension pour savoir où ils se trouvaient beaucoup furent horrifié de voir qu'ils venaient d'atterrir dans l'un de ses parcs d'attractions moldu, et qu'ils étaient tous entourés par de simples moldus, donc que leur nom de famille était inconnu du grand publique.

« Amusez-vous bien ! lança Harry en partant ». Alors que des représentants du ministère français leur remettaient des guides de bonne pratique en milieu moldu ainsi qu'un planning pour la journée et une carte du parc de Disneyland Paris.

Ils avaient carte blanche jusqu'à midi où ils devront rejoindre les autres inviter et Harry pour manger dans un des restaurants du parc. Puis re carte blanche jusqu'à 16 h où ils mangeront le gâteau d'anniversaire et où Harry ouvrira ses cadeaux d'anniversaires.

Au début, beaucoup furent retissent à aller où bon leur semble sans que personne ne leur dise quelque chose, et comme par magie, ils furent surpris de se rendre compte que finalement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de moldus dans ce parc d'attractions. La raison pour cela est que Harry avait à moitié privatisé les lieux et donc limiter le nombre de tickets qui serait vendu pour ce jour.

Tous durent faire des efforts pour ne pas faire ressortir leur mauvais caractère et leur intolérance au moldu, et une chose qui surprit beaucoup de monde. Une fois que Draco a vu sa mère laisser complètement tomber le masque de sang pur, il le fit aussi et se révéla être une personne complètement différente que celle qu'ils connaissaient tous. Comme s'il y avait un Draco sous l'autorité paternelle et un Draco libéré de la pression de son père. Et cela se vit chez certains des autres sangs purs qui méprisaient en apparence les moldus.

« Harry est une personne surprenante. Indiqua Narcissa pour entamer la discussion avec les parents Delacour et Bill.

~ N'est-ce pas. Approuva Apolline qui compris de suite de quoi voulait parler la mère du Serpentard.

~ Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Bill, méfiant.

~ Harry a invité beaucoup de monde, des nés-moldu, sang-mêlé, sang pur dit du côté de la lumière et d'autre. Expliqua Narcissa.

~ Et ? questionna le pauvre Bill ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

~ Ne voyez-vous pas, jeune homme, que tous s'amusent sans regarder pour certain leurs origines et les rôles qu'ils doivent normalement tenir et d'autres justes se méfier des noms de famille d'un tel ou d'un tel ?

~ Si. Approuva le roux.

~ Et que malgré leur éducation beaucoup son capable de montrer une certaine patience pour monter dans les manèges, alors que d'habitude ils n'ont cas dire le nom de famille pour qu'ont leur mange dans la main ?

~ Aussi, mais d'autre reste toujours ensemble et refuse presque toutes les attractions qui leur sont proposées. Remarqua enfin Bill.

~ Et n'est-ce pas une façon détourner pour le jeune Potter de savoir qui il peut approcher et qui il doit encore plus se méfier ?

~ Harry cherche à savoir qui pourrait devenir ses alliés et ses ennemis en cas de conflit ?

~ Bien vu. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que je n'étais pas d'accord avec les idées de mon époux, ni si Draco était totalement sous l'emprise de son père.

~ Vous savez Harry sais tellement de choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir que s'en devient flippant. Avança Hercule.

~ Monsieur Delacour, je suppose que vous non plus vous ne saviez pas ce qui se passerait aujourd'hui.

~ Hélas non, madame Malefoy.

~ Et heureusement sinon la surprise n'aurait jamais été si belle. Intervint une voix dans le dos de tout le monde et qui les fit sursauter. »

Dans un réflexe purement sorcier Narcissa, Bill et Hercule faillirent sortir leurs baguettes.

« Vous n'oseriez pas attaquer celui qui vous a invité quand même ? rigola Harry.

~ Comment fais-tu pour apparaitre sans qu'on te voie venir ?

~ Qu'avez-vous entendu ? demandèrent en même temps Bill et Mme Malefoy.

~ Haha ! c'est un secret ! Et tout, ainsi je peux vous dire que ce n'est absolument pas mon but. Répondit le survivant, même si tous voyaient bien qu'il était peiné d'être découvert aussi rapidement.

~ Allons jeune homme ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprendre à faire des grimaces. Le console Hercule. »

Puis comme si de rien n'était le jeune homme parti vers une nouvelle attraction où il fut rejoint à sa grande surprise par Narcissa Malefoy en personne.

« Voyons monsieur Potter ne soyez pas surpris moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'amuser et tester ses engins ! s'exclama la belle blonde.

~ Excusez-moi, dure de vous imaginer en train de rire face au différent miroir que nous allons croiser dans le palais des glaces où un grand nombre de sorciers étaient déjà en train de chercher la sortie.

~ Ha bon ? pensez-vous que je ne sache pas rire ?

~ L'idée ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Fuita en touche Harry. »

Avant biens sur de percuter de plein fouet l'un des miroirs en face de lui, il en fut tellement déboussolé et surpris que Narcissa ne pût contenir un discret rire lui échapper des lèvres. Rire qui s'étrangla quand elle passa devant un miroir qui la fit prendre 100 kg d'un coût.

L'image fit à son tour rire Harry. Puis ensemble comme deux enfants (au lieu d'un) ils cherchèrent la sortie se moquant allégrement de l'un et de l'autre ou des personnes qu'ils croisaient et qui après le moment de surprise faisait de même.

Quand le duo improbable croisa celui que formait Draco et Hermione tous les deux écrouler de rire devant un miroir qui projetait une image de héros moldu sur le corps de Drago et de princesse de conte de fées pour Hermione.

« Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, mon fils ! s'exclama Narcissa qui souriait franchement devant le tableau que formait le duo et leur reflet.

~ Ho ! Mère ! s'écria Draco en se tenant les côtes tellement il riait. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé !

~ Heureuse de l'entendre. Vois-tu moi aussi je n'aurais jamais pensé rigoler dans cette attraction surtout en compagnie de monsieur Potter. »

Bizarrement l'énonciation du nom de Harry refroidit d'un seul coup le jeune Malefoy.

« Appelez-moi Harry, je pense qu'on a assez partagé de temps de cette attraction pour ça. Sourit le jeune CrocLilas.

~ Et toi, appelle-moi Narcissa, sauf en présence de Lucius.

~ D'accord !

~ Mère ! puis-je avoir l'honneur de finir cette attraction avec vous ? demanda légèrement froid Draco.

~ Bien sûr ! laissons ses deux amis se retrouver un peu ensemble. Accepta la mère du jeune homme sentant dans sa voix une incompréhension et une pointe de jalousie. »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry était avec Narcissa et Harry se demandait comment elle avait fait pour embarquer Malefoy fils avec elle.

« Mon Dieu ! Qu'elle est belle ! soupira Harry, avec un regard niais.

~ Harry !? S'offusqua Hermione.

~ Bas quoi ?

~ C'est une dame ! et la mère d'un de nos camarades !

~ Et alors ?

~ Alors, avoir ses pensez pour une telle personne n'est pas très gentleman et totalement dépasse de ta par ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

~ Voyons Mione, comment ne pas pensez à sa démarche tellement envoutante et à son regard ! Hermione ses yeux ! ils sont magnifiques ! surtout assortie a ses longs cheveux bouclés !

~ C'est moi ou t'en pinces pour une blonde peroxydée et trentenaire ?

~ Et c'est moi ou le fils de la blonde peroxydée et trentenaire te fait de l'effet ? rétorqua Harry, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

~ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »

Puis tous deux partir dans le sens inverse des deux Malefoy, pour voir si la sortie n'était pas plus proche par ce chemin.

Au même moment deux autres personnes discutaient, mais sur un autre sujet :

« Mère ! à quoi tu joues avec Potter ! cracha presque Draco.

~ Voyons Draco, je sympathise, avec une personne qui peut bien nous aider dans le futur !

~ Et en quoi ? se buta le jeune homme jaloux de l'attention que sa mère porte au dernier des Potter.

~ Il peut peut-être nous donner une alternative au chemin que ton père n'arrête pas de prendre et qui risque de nous perdre tous les trois !

~ Tu veux t'allier avec lui ?

~ Oui, mais pas au nom des Malefoy, Lucius n'acceptera jamais, il est trop occupé à lécher les pieds du seigneur des ténèbres.

~ Il n'est pas mort ? s'horrifia Draco.

~ Non, loin de là, et chaque année il reprend un peu plus de pouvoir, grâce à ton père et ce lâche de Pettigrow !

~ Où ?

~ Je ne sais pas.

~ Et si ce n'est pas au nom des Malefoy que tu veux t'allier avec Potter, c'est avec lequel ?

~ Nous partageons tous trois, toi, Harry et moi un ancêtre pas si éloigné que cela.

~ Qui ? questionna Draco surpris.

~ La sœur de ma mère. Donc la grand-mère pour Harry et ta grand-tante pour toi. Mais aussi la mère de James Potter le père de Harry.

~ Et ?

~ Et je suis une Black ! Draco arrête de faire l'enfant stupide et concentre-toi sur autre chose que ta jalousie mal placée.

~ Donc nous sommes tous liés par les Black, comment vas-tu faire pour que Potter s'en aperçoive ? Et en quoi je suis jaloux ?

~ Il reste encore un Black de vivant, mais il a été emprisonné à Askaban, selon moi par erreur, mais j'ai du mal à trouver les preuves de son innocence. Et tu es jaloux, car Harry me faisait rire alors qu'il est vrai que d'habitude je ne le fais que trop rarement, et ce à cause de ton père.

~ D'accord, pardonne-moi mère.

~ Pour commencer arrête de m'appeler comme ça et appel moi maman, et ensuite trouvons ensemble et dans la joie cette fichue sortie ! je commence à avoir faim et mal au pied. »

Sa remarque fit rire son fils qui n'avait presque jamais vu sa mère agir de cette façon et il en vint à se dire que c'est entièrement la faute de son père si elle devait cacher ses vrais sentiments, et que par extension si son père obligeait sa femme à se comporter comme cela c'est cette fois-ci la faute de ce foutu mage noir que Draco croyait mort depuis 12 ans maintenant.

Il faut savoir que Lucius a élevé son fils dans les bonnes pratiques des sangs purs avec en prime une petite idéologie venant tout droit du mage noir. Mais jamais il ne lui avait dit que Voldemort était toujours vivant.

La journée passa ainsi entre rires, exclamation diverse comme la peur (manoir hanté qui fit peur a certain, mais rire beaucoup d'autres), mais aussi quand ils essayaient les manèges à sensations. Vers 16 heures tous se réunir pour que Harry puisse souffler ses 13 bougies, et recevoir ses cadeaux, beaucoup étaient des livres plus ou moins rares sur divers sujets sérieux ou pas selon qui lui offrait le cadeau. C'est pourquoi de la part de Ginny il reçut : « Vie amoureuse et tragédie du cœur des sorcières » qui racontait la vie de trois sorcières qui cherchaient par tous les moyens possibles l'amour, donc un roman à l'eau de rose qui fit rire toutes les filles présente.

Ou alors « La fin tragique du héros de tous les temps, Bob Morane contre tout dragon » là aussi un roman d'aventures sorcier, sur fond de vérité et qui permettait au lecteur de connaitre certain sort pratique.

Quand Harry s'en rendit compte il se jura de lire tous les livres qu'on lui avait offerts, même celui de Ginny, bien sûr il le lira en cachette pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur cette lecture qui n'était pas digne du grand sorcier dont il se voulait d'être.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, alors qu'une petite partie des invités étaient contant de quitter cet endroit infester de moldu, les autres c'étaient tellement amusé qu'ils furent retissant à retrouver leurs parents. Bien sûr certains auprès de leurs parents firent comme s'ils s'étaient détestés se retrouver dans un tel lieu, pour éviter qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'en réalité leur perception des moldus n'était pas aussi négative.

D'autre avait carrément rapporté des souvenirs, mais le pompon revint aux Weasley qui avaient gagné à un jeu d'adresse une immense peluche représentant Mickey, ce qui ne choqua pas Arthur et Moly Weasley qui avait finalement l'habitude des imprévus grâce aux jumeaux, mais ils se demandèrent quand même où ils pourraient la ranger.

Avant de partir, Narcissa réussit à adresser un mot au jeune homme qui avait organisé toute la journée de son propre anniversaire. Quand Harry fut enfin seul, il put lire la missive :

« Cher Harry, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir en tant qu'ancien Black de te dire certaines choses dont tu n'as peut-être pas connaissance.

Il y a de cela un certain nombre d'années ton père James Potter eu trois amis exceptionnellement soudés, qui menèrent la vie dure au professeur, mais aussi à nous ancien Serpentard qui ont la désagréable opportunité de les côtoyés lors de notre scolarité à Poudlard.

Ils se nommaient Sirius Black, mon cousin, Remus Lupin un sang mêlé et Peter Pettigrow un sang pur d'une famille désargenté. À eu quatre ils formaient le groupe des maraudeurs.

Quand l'école fut terminée et où ton père, mon cousin et Lupin eurent des résultats plus qu'acceptables, enfin à par Lily Evans ils étaient les meilleurs élèves de cette promotion reléguant les Serpentards à des places moins prestigieuses. Même si Pettigrow était un élève plus que médiocre, ils restèrent amis et inséparable.

Quand la menace du seigneur des ténèbres c'est préciser pour ta mère et ton père, Dumbledore a voulu les protéger et leur a conseillé de se cacher dans une maison sous le sortilège du Fidélitas qui rend cette maison in-cartable et introuvable à qui conque qui n'est pas dans le secret, pour cela un gardien, le gardien du secret, est désigné et seul lui-même peut révéler l'adresse à d'autres personnes. Tous pensèrent que cette personne pour les Potter serait Dumbledore, mais à la surprise de tous ou pas, ce fut Sirius Black qui fut choisie et une grande traque à l'homme fut organisé par Voldemort lui-même pour le retrouver, et je dois reconnaitre qu'en tant qu'Auror, Sirius fut introuvable, intouchable, jusqu'à ce fameux jour ou le seigneur des ténèbres tua tes parents.

Pourquoi te parlé-je de cela ? Car Sirius fut attrapée par Peter Pettigrow le jour suivant de ce massacre dans une ruelle où selon la voie officielle Sirius Black tua 12 moldus d'un seul sortilège et Peter lui-même ne laissant du pauvre garçon un doigt le reste avait été complètement détruit. Cela veut dire que Sirius Black vie à Askaban depuis ce jour où sans procès il fut envoyé en prison pour trahison et affiliation aux Mangemorts.

La seule chose que j'ai a dire sur cette affaire et qu'il est surprenant que le meilleur ami de James, Auror de formation. L'un des plus jeunes et fervents défenseurs de la paix qui tint en échec le seigneur des ténèbres pendant de longs mois de traque. Comment peut-il se présenté sans une seule éraflure dans une rue moldu après avoir livré tes parents au seigneur des ténèbres ? Alors que le connaissant, Sirius n'aurait jamais livré tes parents même sous les pires tortures et aurait préféré la mort à une telle trahison. Et surtout que s'il s'était de lui-même livré à Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'aurait tout simplement pas laissé en vie après une telle nouvelle !

Alors je te demande au nom d'un ancêtre commun dans la famille Black (ta grand-mère) de prendre contact avec la seule personne qui connaît mieux que moi mon cousin. Andromeda Tonks ma sœur qui fut rayée de la maison Black, car elle a épousé un né-moldu. Je ne connais pas leur adresse, mais ils doivent certainement vivre en Angleterre, car Andromeda est actuellement médicomage à Sainte Mangouste et Ted son mari un des avocats les plus redoutables de Londres.

Et si tu ne le fais pas pour les Black que ne ferais-tu pas pour mes beaux yeux et ma démarche si sensuelle ? »

Harry rougit devant les derniers mots de la belle blonde et rougis encore plus en voyant le postscriptum :

« PS : jeune Potter il serait indécent de ma part de vous encourager dans la voie sentimentale que vous souhaitez emprunter ver ma propre personne, je pourrais être votre mère ! Je suis marié, même si vous connaissant un peu cela ne vous serait pas un obstacle très difficile à surmonter. Alors, s'il vous plait cherchez l'amour chez une personne plus jeune que moi et plus proche de votre âge !

P.P.S : Je suis quand même flatté de l'intérêt don vous semblez me porter. »

Réalisant ce qu'avait dit la mère de Draco (dans la lettre pas le postscriptum), il décida que dès le lendemain il retournerait en Angleterre. Mais avant il devait remercier les Delacour pour leur soutien et les efforts don-t ils ont fait preuves pour le détourné de ses études.

Le soir même dans une des nombreuses salles-à-mangé du manoir (la moins riche en décoration) :

« Bien tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en passant sur les longues leçons que vous, Monsieur et madame Delacour vous avez bien voulu me donner. Ainsi que tous les conseils que vous m'avez adressés, sans oublier les nombreuses tentatives de distraction que vous avez essayées pour me changer les idées. »

À ce dernier remerciement, les Delacour se sourirent en voyant que finalement, le travail de corruption n'était pas passé inaperçu. Puis Harry donna la lettre que Narcissa lui avait écrite à Hercule pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait :

« Premièrement, je pense que Madame Malefoy à raison tu es trop jeune, même si tu as encore raison, les blondes sont bien les plus belles femmes du monde. Commença M. Delacour, alors que sa femme et ses filles (toutes trois blondes) le regardaient avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Pour revenir au sujet principal, je n'ai malheureusement pas bien connu tes parents ensemble et de même que pour leurs amis. Mais pourquoi ne leur demandes-tu pas directement ? questionna Hercule en repensant aux deux tableaux dans le salon.

~ Déjà faits, ils ne peuvent me dire que ce qu'ils ont connu avant que leur tableau soit animé par magie.

~ Ha est cela été fait avant la pose du fidélitas.

~ Oui.

~ Alors je pense que tu peux suivre la piste de la sœur de Narcissa Malefoy. Tu ne risques rien je les aie déjà croisés et ils sont dignes de confiance, de plus ils ont une fille qui a des pouvoirs plus qu'impressionnants.

~ Quel pouvoir ?

~ Elle est métamorphomage. Glissa Apolline qui réussit à raccrocher le wagon.

~ Ho, surprenant, une nouvelle épine dans le pied de ses débiles de raciste de sang pur anglais ?

~ Pas que anglais si tu veux mon avis ! déclara Fleur.

~ Donc, je vais partir pour Londres demain. Indiqua Harry.

~ Tu l'avais déjà prévu avant de nous le dire ! l'accusa Gabrielle la sœur de Fleur.

~ Exacte, ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours. Approuva Harry.

~ Pourquoi avoir posé la question, alors ?

~ Pour vous indiquer que je partais prochainement et j'aurais été un salop si je n'avais pas prévenu ma famille de cœur.

~ Ce que tu dis-nous touche, Harry, promet moi alors de faire attention, en Angleterre tu ne pourras pas faire de magie comme tu le fais ici, la trace y est plus puissante ! implora Apolline.

~ Je sais, mais si je reste dans le quartier magique ou dans un manoir sorcier la trace est toujours inefficace !

~ Tu en es sûr ? questionna Fleur.

~ Oui ! Mégane a fait le test de même que Neville et aucun des deux n'a reçu de lettres du ministère sur la restriction magique.

~ Pourquoi alors n'a-t-on pas le droit de faire de la magie nous ? demanda Gabrielle.

~ Parce que la loi c'est la loi et nous les Delacour on n'y déroge pas ! s'exclama Hercule.

~ Ouais, mais ça nous désavantage face aux autres sorciers qui pratiquent chez eux ! s'indigna Fleur.

~ Comme si cela te dérangeait vraiment Fleur. Tu es toujours la première de ta classe, et ce dès le début de l'année.

~ C'est vrai…

~ Du coup, moi qui aie du mal à être première, je peux m'exercer avant septembre ? interrogea Gabrielle.

~ Oui. Concéda Hercule. Harry tu peux être fière de toi tu as fait de ma dernière une vraie rusée !

~ Je suis là pour vous servir. S'inclina Harry en faisant semblant de retirer un chapeau tel un mousquetaire. »

S'en suivit une discussion plus sérieuse, car Mme Delacour voulait savoir ce qu'il avait prévu pour son retour à Londres. Où allait-il loger ? Qui et comment allait-il voir les personnes que Narcissa Black lui avait conseillé de contacter ?

« Et tu nous enverras un hibou tous les deux jours pour qu'on sache si tout va bien ! ordonna Apolline.

~ Oui madame ! répondit Harry à moitié amusé.

~ Si tu ne le fais pas, je viens aux chaudrons baveur et je te colle la pire honte que tu n'as jamais connu ! et devant les habituer !

~ Oui, oui…

~ Ne la prend pas à la légère Harry, elle en est capable ! indiqua Fleur soutenue par Gabrielle qui en frissonnait d'horreur rien qu'en y pensant.

~ d'accord ! Je file maintenant. Fusilla courageusement le Survivant. »

Le lendemain, il se retrouva comme prévu aux chaudrons baveur et réserva la chambre la plus luxueuse de l'hôtel pour un mois, soit le temps qui lui restait avant la rentrée.

Harry décida d'appeler le magicobus pour se rendre à saint mangouste où il supposait pouvoir trouver Andromeda Tonks. Chose qu'il regretta quelques minutes après être monté dans le fameux bus magique quand il se prit pour la troisième fois en 5 minutes la vitre en face de lui à cause des freinages brusques du conducteur.

D'ailleurs, il se promit qu'il n'y montrait plus jamais, même si sa vie en dépendait. Il préférait mourir de la main d'un mage noir que de risquer encore une fois la vie dans cet engin de malheur. Une fois dans l'hôpital il fut accueilli par une infirmière qui lui donna un mouchoir pour faire arrêter le saignement de nez que lui avait causé sa dernière rencontre avec la vitre du magicobus.

« Vous vous êtes battu avec qui pour saigner comme ça ? demanda l'infirmière.

~ Si je vous dis le magicobus, vous me croyez ? tenta le dernier des Potter.

~ J'ai bien peur de devoir répondre que oui. Rigola-t-elle. Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

~ Potter, Harry Potter. Répondit calmement le survivant.

~ Vous êtes en mission spécial ?

~ Oui, je dois retrouver un médecin !

~ Bien jouer James Bond vous êtes au bon endroit pour maximiser vos chances d'en trouver un. Rigola l'infirmière.

~ Katherine ! On ne vous paye pas pour rigoler avec les patients, surtout ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de soins très poussés ! gronda une voix derrière le duo.

~ Bien sûr, pardonnez-moi Docteur Tonks !

~ Parfait, pourquoi ce jeune homme avait besoin de tes services ?

~ Une rencontre inopinée avec les vitres du magicobus. Répondit Harry.

~ Cet engin de malheur va finir par tuer quelqu'un. Râla le docteur.

~ À la base, je n'ai emprunté le magicobus que pour me rendre ici pour retrouver quelqu'un. Indiqua le jeune animagus.

~ Qui donc ?

~ Andromeda Tonks.

~ Qui la demande ? questionna méfiante le Docteur Tonks.

~ Harry Potter ! proposa Harry, en montrant sa cicatrice sur le front.

~ Suivez-moi, mon bureau n'est pas loin, monsieur Potter. »

Harry fit donc ce qu'on lui a demandé et suivit la sœur de Narcissa jusque dans son bureau. Tout en ignorant les regards et commentaires qui le poursuivirent tout le long de la traversée du hall d'entrée des urgences et d'accueil de l'hôpital.

« Que me voulez-vous, monsieur Potter ? demanda directement la docteur Tonks.

~ ça sera mieux si je vous fais lire cela avant. Expliqua Harry en lui tendant la lettre de Narcissa Malefoy. »

Alors qu'Andromeda lisait, Harry regarda son environnement et fut surpris de la décoration très riche en livres des lieux, la quasi-totalité des étagères était remplie de livre sur divers sujet médical.

« Bien, je vois que cela ne concerne pas l'hôpital, alors je vous donne rendez-vous au chaudron baveur pour midi, nous mangerons en compagnie de ma fille qui devait manger avec moi ce midi.

~ Désolé du dérangement, sinon je peux attendre quelque jour, après tout je suis en vacances.

~ Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela fait du bien de voir quelqu'un de la famille, et de connaitre de nouvelles personnes.

~ Merci, sinon tant que je suis à l'hôpital, vous n'auriez pas un traitement contre la mauvaise vue ?

~ Ha ! je me demandais si vous alliez me le demander. S'exclama la doctoresse. Et nous avons un traitement pour ce genre de chose, qui coute cher, mais qui vaut assurément le cout.

~ Je dirais même qu'il vaut le coup d'œil ? plaisanta Harry. »

Cela fit rire la femme qui de premier abord paraissait austère. Elle le conduisit donc jusqu'à son conféré qui s'occupait des problèmes ophtalmiques des sorciers.

« Enfin ! Toi le grand Harry Potter tu te présentes à moi pour ton petit problème de vue ! s'exclama joyeusement l'ophtalmologue. Un type aussi grand que la porte de son bureau avec de grandes lunettes rondes et des cheveux courts et blancs qui partaient dans tous les sens, qui selon Harry défiait les lois de la gravité.

~ Oui, je me suis dit qu'il serait bien vu de me séparer de mes chères lunettes. Expliqua Harry.

~ Haha ! oui tu parles d'un jeu de mots. Je te trouve très perspicace, jeune homme, voilà enfin un patient à la hauteur de mes talents. Je te remercie Dr Tonks. Maintenant à nous deux, myopie à deux balles ! S'exclama à nouveau l'ophtalmo en pointant sa baguette pile entre les deux yeux du Survivant qui s'il ne se retenait pas aurait eu un mouvement de recul ».

Alors qu'Andromeda Tonks le bureau de son confrère en lançant un regard compatissant au jeune homme. Dr GoodView, lança plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostic pour son nouveau patient, semblant satisfait de lui, Dr GoodView demanda à Harry d'aller s'allonger sur le lit et de fermer les yeux en se détendant le plus possible. Car lui maître de la vue d'Angleterre allait réaliser une opération hautement importante dans la vie du Survivant !

Trois minutes plus tard, Harry sortit légèrement titubant du bureau avec encore une vue un peu floue. Se jurant de ne jamais plus aller dans cet hôpital de malade. Retrouvant tant bien que mal le chemin des urgences (il se perdit un grand nombre de fois dans les étages. Car ne voyant pas bien les chiffres de l'ascenseur il ne descendait pas au bon arrêt) jusqu'à ce que la réceptionniste de l'entrée de l'hôpital ne l'accompagne jusqu'au bureau du Dr Tonks. Puisqu'il était bientôt midi (oui il a perdu 2heures à chercher son chemin).

« Ha, vous voilà, monsieur Potter, j'ai eu peur un instant que le Dr GoodView vous avait rendu aveugle en se trompant de sortilège. S'exclama Andromeda Tonks.

~ La prochaine fois, je veux deux avis différents sur le professionnel que vous me présentez ! s'indigna Harry. Celui-là est totalement taré !

~ Oui, mais compétant. Contrat la doctoresse, n'appréciant pas que son comparse soit insulté.

~ Pardon, effectivement grâce à lui je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de lunette ! et encore mieux j'ai gagné en précision !

~ Parfait, supporterez-vous un transplanage d'escorte jusqu'au chaudron baveur ?

~ Si cela me fait éviter un déplacement en magicobus alors je prends ! »

Ils partirent donc vers la zone de transplanage de l'hôpital puis prenant le bras de la Doctoresse. Harry sentit une sensation désagréable comme s'il était étiré dans un tube trop étroit pour lui jusqu'à atterrir les deux pieds sur terre.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre ! n'hésitez pas à me dire se qui vous a plu ou déplu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Voila un chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle historique de Poudlard.

Gardant son équilibre par chance, Harry eut toutes les peines du monde de garder le peu de choses qu'il avait dans l'estomac dans son estomac. Il décréta également que finalement ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ça et que cela se rapprochait du voyage en cheminette et moins périlleux que le portoloin.

« Je vois que vous gérez admirablement bien les transports magiques. Félicita Mme Tonks.

~ Je vous remercie, dites-moi, y en a encore combien des surprises de ce genre aujourd'hui ?

~ Vous avez déjà essayé les porteloins ? Le réseau de cheminette ? Les wagons de Gringott's ? Le transplanage par elfe de maison ?

~ Oui et non pour le dernier.

~ Alors niveau transport magique vous avez fait le tour. Pour le transplanage par elfe de maison c'est beaucoup plus supportable que le nôtre.

~ Génial ! et si on allait manger, je crois avoir compris que votre fille vous attendait ?

~ Exacte. La voilà ! indiqua-t-elle en voyant sa fille leur faire de grand signe au risque de renverser son verre d'eau. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

~ Mère ? Qui est ce jeune homme ? questionna finalement Nymphadora Tonks quand elle remarqua que sa mère n'était pas seule.

~ Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora, Harry m'a fille.

~ Enchanté. S'exclama Harry en réalisant un baise-main sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme.

~ De même, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? »

Avant qu'Harry ne lui réponde, sa mère lui fourra la lettre de sa sœur dans les mains en lui ordonnant de lire en silence.

« Siruis Black serait innocent ? s'exclama Nymphadora Tonks.

~ Il semblerait, effectivement. Approuva Harry.

~ Alors il faut arrêter la traque !

~ Quoi !?

~ T'étais où ses quatre dernières semaines ? questionna le jeune Auror.

~ En France…

~ Ha, Sirius c'est évadé de prison à la mit-juillet.

~ Mince, il faut le retrouver avant le ministère.

~ Surtout que le ministère pense qu'il s'est évadé pour te retrouver et te tuer !

~ Si les infos de Lady Malfoy sont vraies, cela sera plus pour me protéger ou s'expliquer…

~ Ou te voir avant d'aller traquer Pettigrow. Imagina Andromeda.

~ Oui, car si Black est innocent alors c'est soit Rémus soit Peter.

~ Rémus est comme Sirius, jamais il n'aura fait ça, c'est James qui a découvert son petit problème de fourrure. Expliqua Andromeda. Et qui a aussi trouvé un moyen de l'accompagner dans ses transformations.

~ Exacte, de plus quand ont réfléchie à l'animagus, Sirius est un lévrier, soit un chien et donc très fidèle à sa famille. Alors qu'un rat c'est lâche ! réfléchit Harry.

~ Comment le sais-tu ?

~ En France dans le manoir parisien, il y a un tableau animé de James et Lily.

~ Ho…

~ Ça fait du bien de parler à ses parents. Indiqua Harry avant de commencer à manger son plat. »

S'ensuivit une discussion pour savoir comment ils allaient faire pour trouver Sirius avant le ministère. Nymphadora indiqua qu'elle pouvait contacter deux Aurors fiables qui pourront l'aider à avoir accès aux informations sur la traque.

Puis Harry indiqua qu'il allait porter plainte contre le ministère, car ils n'avaient donné aucun procès.

Par la suite, Harry contacta donc tous ses amis dits Sang-pur : Les Abbot qui ont une dette de vie envers lui depuis qu'il a permis le désenvoutement de leur fille (Harry n'avait jamais voulu une telle dette, mais le patriarche avait beaucoup insisté arguant que sans lui leur fille serait morte). Les Londubat, les Althéas, Les Macmillan, les Greengrass, les Zabini, Les Weasley et enfin Les Bonnes qui une fois mis au courant engageraient les poursuites directement devant le Magenmagot. Car Amélia Bones était également la directrice du département de la justice.

Pendant qu'Amélia Bones se battait contre Fudge et les personnes qui ne voulait pas croire la version du jeune Potter, Harry avait rassemblé tous ses amis et leurs familles qui avait un siège au Magenmagot. Avec l'avocat Tedd Tonks, il commença son petit discours (écrit en majorité par Tedd, Nymphadora, Andromeda et M. Kingsley) :

« Bonjour à tous ! beaucoup de monde ici se demande pourquoi ils sont là. Et bien, car moi Harry James Potter de la famille Potter, vous demande soutient et assistance dans un prochain débat à l'assemblé des mages (Magenmagot). »

Cette tournure de phrase était intéressante en elle-même, car cela se rapprochait énormément d'une demande officielle qui aurait engagé Harry dans les futurs débats avec les personnes à qui il a passé la demande officielle. Or là ce n'était pas le cas, bien que la demande devait être très importante pour que le jeune Potter prenne le risque.

« Tous, vous-savez que Sirius Black c'est évadé de prison ! Selon le ministère, pour me retrouver et me tuer. JE PENSE QUE C'EST FAUX ! (Cette déclaration fit sourciller un grand nombre de personnes présentes).

~ Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? interrogea le patriarche des Greengrass qui se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de venir, à la demande de sa fille ainée.

~ Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais depuis deux ans j'habite, pendant les vacances d'été, dans le manoir familial en France et j'y ai retrouvé un tableau avec les souvenirs de mes parents. Qui mon confier un secret familial. James, Peter et Sirius étaient des animagus. (Beaucoup encore étaient choqués, car cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas déclarés).

Je sais, ce que cela veut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas déclarés ou du moins pas en Angleterre. La France par exemple à un registre où seul le Président magique y a accès sinon cela doit faire l'objet d'une demande de leur parlement. Bref, je vous dis cela, car Sirius est un chien, un lévrier plus précisément et Peter un rat.

~ Et ? questionna Nymphadora jouant la personne qui ne savait pas.

~ Et Sirius était donc la loyauté incarnée ! Péter un lâche.

~ Est-vous entrain de dire que le traiter de vos parents serait un homme qui est mort, non détruit au point qu'il ne restait de lui qu'un doigt ? intervint lord Abbot.

~ Exactement ! réfléchissez, vous en connaissez beaucoup des sortilèges qui se propage sur 500 mètres à la ronde en détruisant et tuant tout à la ronde et qui ne laisse qu'un doigt à la personne la plus proche de l'épicentre ? Moi pas !

~ Avez-vous une théorie qui serait alors possible ? demanda Lord Greengrass qui se disait que finalement sa fille avait eu raison.

~ Voilà ma théorie et je vous demande de me laisser terminer l'explication !

James et Lily demandent à Dumbledore de lancer le Fidélitas sur notre maison, il accepte. Ensuite, James et Lily choisissent un gardien du secret. Sirius serait une évidence, celui-ci fomente un plan idéal et désigne Peter comme gardien alors que le rat va ce caché, Sirius entraine la moitié des mangemorts dans une traque immense à travers l'Angleterre. Malheureusement le traite que Dumbledore suspectait parmi leur groupe n'est pas Rémus Lupin, mais Peter Pettigrow qui une fois assuré que les Potter resteraient dans le manoir le jour de l'attaque les vendis à Voldemort.

Sirius qui a entendu parler de l'attaque revient a Godric's Hollow trouve la maison ravager et son meilleur ami tuer ainsi que la femme de celui-ci.

Sachant parfaitement qui les avait trahis, le chien part à la traque du rat et le trouve dans une ruelle moldu. Le rat décide de jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout et accuse Sirius, sachant parfaitement que face à un des meilleurs Aurors de sa génération il n'avait aucune chance.

Malheureusement pour le chien, le rat utilise un sortilège de magie de sang et ce sectionne le petit doigt étant trop proche du lanceur, Sirius n'est pas blessée et la ruelle ravagée. Dans la confusion un rat part tranquillement boitant légèrement, car une de ses pattes est endolorie.

L'histoire digne d'un conte de fées se termine par l'arrestation du seul survivant supposé du massacre. »

Après un long silence, Lord Greengrass se leva pour prendre la parole :

« Ayant une bibliothèque assez conséquente et avec un certain nombre de livre traitant du sujet. Je confirme que la théorie du sacrifice d'un doigt est largement plausible et semble la seule vraie raison d'un tel massacre.

~ Je confirme, aucun sortilège dit normal ou de magie blanche tout comme la noire ne peut pas avoir un résultat pareil, tout simplement, car ils se propagent en ligne droite et non en onde. Certifia le Lord Macmillan qui était briseur également un briseur de sort très connu.

~ Je… Je voudrais faire part d'une chose. Commença M. Weasley ».

Tous furent étonnés du teint franchement cadavérique que lui et sa femme avaient actuellement.

~ Vous dites qu'un rat avec une patte où il manque un doigt est dans la nature ? continua Arthur Weasley.

~ Sans doute et surtout un rat qui aurait actuellement 13 ans ce qui pour un rat des champs est incroyable même magique ! expliqua Tedd Tonks.

~ Si je vous dis qu'un rat est arrivé dans notre maison en hiver 1981 qui lui manque un doigt à la patte avant gauche. Que c'est le rat de compagnie de notre fils Percy depuis 13 ans ! »

Ha ce moment la Amélia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks et l'Auror Kingsley étaient debout baguette à la main près à cribler le premier crétin qui passerait devant eux.

« Autoriseriez-vous une équipe d'Auror à aller fouiller votre maison ? demanda Amélia Bones.

~ Ou.. Oui bien sûr !

~ Je vous accompagne ! s'exclama Harry.

~ Hors de question jeune homme, vous n'avez que 13 ans et vous voulez combattre le plus perfide des mangemorts ?

~ Il a tué mes parents ! je veux les venger ! »

Alors que Nymphadora et Kingsley transplanaient avec Arthur et Molly Weasley, Amélia et Andromeda eurent énormément de mal à contenir le jeune homme qui ne voyait plus que sa vengeance.

« Vous les vengerez quand ce rat comparaitra devant tout le Magenmagot et que vous ferez aurez fait innocenter Sirius Black ! indiqua en dernier recoure la Doctoresse. »

Cela sembla calmer le jeune homme surtout qu'il fut entouré de ses amis. Pendant ce temps, le père de Mégane observait avec fascination la scène qui se déroulait autour de lui. Impressionner malgré lui par l'aura qu'avait dégagée le jeune homme avant que Mme Tonks ne réussisse à l'apaiser. D'autre l'avait vu également enfaite seuls les Tonks et Amélia Bones ne s'étaient aperçu de rien trop occupés à chercher les bons mots.

Trois heures plus tard, vers minuit les deux Aurors et toute la famille Weasley se retrouvèrent devant tout l'assemblé.

« Alors ? demanda directement Harry, ne se souciant pas qu'une famille entière venait d'entrer dans sa petite résidence d'été (Harry avait réussi à faire rénover cette bâtisse avant la réunion) près du lac du loch Ness.

~ Il s'est échappé… avoua Nymphadora. »

Personne ne put réagir à ce qui arriva ce soir-là, la magie Harry explosa littéralement, envoyant tout (personne et mobilier) ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce contre les murs. Un tourbillon de magie entraina chaises et tables dans une danse folle autour du jeune homme qui jurait et insultait alternativement Voldemort et Pettigrow.

Cela pris fin quand Harry s'effondra inconscient, magiquement fatigué, une bonne demi-heure après le début de la tornade.

« C'était quoi ça ? demanda Nymphadora Tonks.

~ Toute la puissante du jeune Potter… Souffla Phillipe Althéa.

~ Il va aller bien ? questionna Mégane à son père.

~ Oui, il est juste épuisé magiquement, son noyau magique ne s'est pas vidé, évitant ainsi de le tuer.

~ Que fait-on ?

~ Rien, il retourne en France se reposer ! Imposa Hercule Delacour.

~ Qui êtes-vous pour décider de cela ?

~ Son voisin et l'une des personnes les plus proches.

~ Et moi William Weasley, son tuteur magique et je suis d'accord avec M. Delacour. »

Il appela alors un elfe de maison français des Potter qui prit avec révérence son jeune maître et disparu aussi simplement que cela.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? interrogea l'Auror Kingsley.

~ Comment ça ?

~ M. Althéas, on n'a pas été réuni ici pour juste découvrir l'une dès plus grande bévue de la justice magique ! contra Andromeda Tonks.

~ Personnellement, cela me suffit faites ce que vous voulez. »

Sans prévenir le père de Mégane parti sans se retourner, obligeant sa fille à le suivre alors qu'elle aurait voulu aider son ami.

« Il est bizarre ce type. Souligna Mme Londubat. Neville fait gaffe à sa fille même si c'est ton amie.

~ Je n'ai pas a changé mon comportement selon qui est le père d'un tel et un tel. Je me ferai une impression avec ses actes et Mégane avait plus qu'envie de rester ici et aider le parrain de Harry.

~ Bien, mais garder cette mise-en garde dans un quoi de t'as tête. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ce tourna ver Amélia Bones ne remarquant pas le regard de fierté que ça grand-mère lui lança, fière que son petit-fils prenne de plus en plus confiance en lui et lui exprimes ainsi ses sentiments.

« Je propose que tous ici demande une session exceptionnelle au Magenmagot demain matin, en attendant Tonks et Kingsley seront au poste du bureau des Aurors pour intervenir le plus rapidement possible si on retrouve Black. Proposa Amélia Bones.

~ il y a 13 ans les meilleurs Mangemort n'ont pas réussi à le rattraper aujourd'hui encore je suis sûr qu'il aura plus d'un tour dans son sac pour échapper à la traque des Détraqueurs et du ministère. Indiqua le Lord Greengrass.

~ Après avoir été enfermé à Askaban ? douta Andromeda.

~ Cert, nous ouvrirons l'œil et l'aiderons si on le peut. Promit alors Lord Macmillan suivi de tous les autres présents.

~ Et Harry ? questionna Neville.

~ Et bien, on le tiendra au courant de l'évolution étant le seul héritier de la maison Potter, il pourra prendre part à la session exceptionnelle s'il est réveillé. Jugea Amélia Bones.

~ Il ne se contentera pas que de cela. Je me souviens encore de la rage qui l'a habité quand, dans le journal, il a appris le sort de ses tuteurs moldus. Et autant il n'a rien pu faire au sein de Poudlard, autant ici dès qu'il sera réveillé il sera de retour en Angleterre et je pense qu'il harcèlera le Ministère entier pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

~ Dumbledore risque d'être le plus gros obstacle. Il trempe dans cette affaire dès le début. Opposa le lord Zabini.

~ J'ai quelques amis qui ont une dent contre lui, un mot de ma part et Dumbledore aura quelques bâtons dans les roues. Indiqua le Lord Greengrass.

~ Parfait, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. S'exclama Amélia Bones contente de pouvoir enfin porter un coup contre ce qu'elle considérait un parasite qui accumulait beaucoup trop de titre et de poste haut placé. »

Le lendemain après-midi, vers 14 heures, Harry se réveilla, prévenu par Neville il retourna directement en Angleterre et comme il utilisa un porteloin qui l'emmena dans le ministère. La première chose qu'il fit c'est se rendre à l'assemblé des mages, réunis au niveau du département de la justice magique. Dans l'une des plus grandes salles de procès qui n'avait plus été ouvert depuis la fin de la traque des Mangemorts.

Étant le président du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore ouvrit les débats, amusé par les titres du jour.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis, cher confrère, pour discuter de l'implication du ministère de la magie dans l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black qui selon le dépôt de plainte était injustifié et que cela relevait d'une faute juridique. Je demande plus d'information à celle qui a déposé cette plainte, Lady Bones.

~ Lady Bones directrice du département de la justice magique. M. Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot. Le rabroua Amélia Bones. J'ai effectivement déposé cette plainte, car des éléments nouveaux m'ont été transmis dans le courant de la journée d'hier.

~ D'où viennent ses informations ?

~ De moi ! s'exclama Harry qui était vraisemblablement arrivé au bon moment.

~ Monsieur Potter ? Questionna M. Dumbledore visiblement surpris de sa présence.

~ Aujourd'hui, c'est Lord Potter, héritier de la noble maison Black. Répondit le jeune homme. Qui dû s'asseoir encore essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de faire après s'être réveillé d'un épuisement magique.

~ Bien Lord Potter. Nous sommes ravis de votre intervention et nous vous écoutons avec attention.

~ J'ai ici dans les mains le dossier complet de Sirius Black. Montra Harry Potter. Et dans mon autre main le dossier d'un dénommé Rabastens Lestrange. »

La différence des deux dossiers est que celui de Black ne dépassait pas le centimètre d'épaisseur, alors que celui de Lestrange en faisait bien une dizaine voir plus.

« Comment avez-vous eu ses dossiers ? questionna Lord Avery.

~ J'en ai fait la demande auprès de la directrice du département de la justice (en fait, c'est Bill Weasley qui l'avait fait en son nom).

~ Que voulez-vous qu'on voie ? interrogea cette fois-ci le ministre de la Magie.

~ D'après le dossier de M. Lestrange, celui-ci n'était qu'un lieutenant de Voldemort, son frère était dans le cercle interne du mage noir et j'ai vu un dossier encore plus gros. Or le dossier du bras droit de Voldemort est d'une petitesse invraisemblable.

~ Effectivement, il est effroyable petit… s'indigna Lord Greengrass. (Entrant dans le rôle de la personne faussement choquée)

~ Parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu un seul procès ! Rendez-vous compte une des plus nobles maisons, la très riche et ancienne maison Black a subi la pire injustice du monde et n'a jamais eu de procès pour son unique héritier ! »

Dans un la salle un grand nombre de voies s'élevèrent pour discuter avec leurs voisins. Le ministère avait, 13 ans plus tôt, bafoué leurs droits a les nobles Sangs purs qu'ils étaient héritier ou lord de leur vénérable famille. Le sujet principal avait été complètement oublié.

« Messieurs… messieurs un peu de tenu, s'il vous plaît ! essaya la directrice du département de la justice, pour reprendre la main dans le débat.

~ En quoi cela est utile que nous sachions cela ? questionna alors une certaine Miss Ombrage qui n'était là que parce qu'elle était la sous-secrétaire d'État de Fudge.

~ En quoi ? Est bien par ce que j'ai ici ce qu'aurai pu mettre en lumière une enquête suivie d'un procès ! indiqua Harry en brandissant un dossier assez conséquent ; qui avait été construit par tous les lords présents à la réunion de la veille et qui en une nuit et une matinée étaient allés voir un certain nombre de leurs connaissances. »

Chaque lors et membre du Magenmagot eurent le dossier.

Le premier fichier contenait trois déclarations de différents maitres en sortilège, magie obscure (interdite en Angleterre) et magie du sang. Déclarent unanimement qu'ils ne connaissant aucun sortilège connu à ce jour n'auraient pu agir de façon circulaire comme aurait agi celui que Sirius Black tant de magie blanche que noir. Et qu'il était fort possible qu'une malédiction aillant besoin d'un sacrifice comme un doigt aurait eu une comme conséquence.

« Et bien Sirius Black à sacrifier son doigt à ce moment-là personne n'est allé vérifier. S'écria Fudge.

~ Hautement impossible ! s'exclama Lady Malfoy qui accompagnait pour une fois son mari.

~ Pourquoi donc ?

~ Je suis une Black avant d'être une Malfoy et je n'ai jamais vu dans ma famille ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à de la magie du sang. "Toujours pure" est notre devise jamais on ne se serait abaissé à sacrifier notre sang !

~ Elle a raison ! indiquèrent un grand nombre des personnes qui avaient bien connu les Blacks.

~ Bien et qui aurait sacrifié un doigt alors ?

~ Le seul autre sorcier présent, Peter Pettigrow ! continua Harry.

~ Impossible ! Il a été détruit par ce même sort ! poursuivit le ministre Fudge.

~ J'ai un souvenir qui pourrait se révéler intéressant. »

S'ensuivirent plusieurs scènes, d'abord la déclaration de James Potter qui indiquait que lui, Peter et Sirius étaient des animagus, cerf, rat et chien.

Ensuite le souvenir de Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley entrant chez les Weasley débarquant dans une chambre plutôt exigüe. Un rat se trouvait sur le lit, il sursauta dans un geste qui faisait penser à un humain surpris alors qu'il commettait une mauvaise action.

Les deux Aurors lancèrent un sort qui permettait de révéler un homme sous forme d'animagus.

Le rat se mit alors à trembler et une main fit son apparition à la place d'une patte jusqu'à ce qu'un humain rond et petit apparaisse. Malheureusement pour les deux Aurors l'homme avait sa baguette et il leur lança un certain nombre de sorts avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de transplanter. Tonks et Kingsley n'eurent la vie sauvent que grâce à des réflexes acquis durent leurs années de service.

« Que faisaient deux Aurors visiblement en mission ? demanda Albus Dumbledore, qui sentait que cela tournait mal pour lui, de même que pour le ministre Fudge.

~ Des riverains ont signalé un comportement bizarre au niveau de la demeure des Weasley j'ai décidé d'y envoyer deux Aurors respectables qui auraient à cœur de voir pourquoi cette famille était pointé du doigt. Indiqua Amélia Bones.

~ Des comportements bizarres ? Douta le ministre de la magie.

~ Oui, moi lord Lovegood, ait fait cette demande craignant pour la sécurité des Weasley en voyant des éclats de lumières suspects.

~ Je confirme. Ajouta Lord Diggory. »

Devant l'assurance des deux lords et la signature de la directrice du département de la justice magique ni Dumbledore, ni Fudge ne purent contester les preuves accablantes.

« Ainsi Albus Dumbledore et Cornelius Fudge ont signé l'emprisonnement à vie d'un innocent ! s'exclama Harry et pour cela en temps qu'héritier des Blacks. Je porte plainte contre le Président sorcier Albus Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge, pour toutes les raisons inscrites dans le dossier que je vous ai fait passer. »

Suite à cela, ils décidèrent que le procès se déroulerait le jour ou Sirius Black se présenterait librement devant le chef du bureau des Aurors. Ce qui voulait dire que les Aurors qui traquaient le prisonnier furent rappeler et un message fut glisser dans la Gazette des Sorciers pour dire que quiconque apercevait Sirius Black ou un grand chien noir devait lui dire qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé à Azkaban, mais amener à Harry Potter.

Malheureusement, soit Black ne volait jamais la Gazette et ne croisait jamais personne, soit Magia (déesse de la magie) elle-même jouait avec les nerfs des quelques Aurors volontaires pour le retrouver de façon amicale. Et ceux de Harry qui depuis l'annonce d'un procès à l'encontre de Dumbledore et de Fudge trépignait d'impatience et tournait comme un lion en cage ou un cerbère.

À la rentrée le 1er septembre 1993 Harry devait prendre le Poudlard, mais Sirius Black était toujours introuvable de même que Peter Pettigrow qui était depuis traqué à la place de Black.

De ce fait, les Détraqueurs étaient maintenus aux abords de l'école et le village au cas où Pettigrow aurait voulu se venger de Harry.

Contrairement au jeune homme, deux adultes commençaient a espérer que Black se soit fait tuer quelque part au fin fond de l'Angleterre et ne réapparaisse pas, car s'il réapparaissait. Eux auraient de gros ennuis juridiques puisqu'ils avaient cosigné l'emprisonnement à vie de Black, et ses deux personnes étaient Albus Dumbledore et Cornelius Fudge.

Alors que l'Angleterre magique attendait un nouveau rebondissement dans cette affaire totalement incroyable, un rat parcourait les égouts cherchant un moyen de partir d'Angleterre et peut-être retrouver son maître. Mais pour le moment, il devait rester caché, un chien noir qu'il connaissait bien le traquait depuis que ses Aurors avaient débarqué dans la chambre de ce Perceval Weasley qui l'avait soigné et nourri pendant toutes ses années.

Il le savait à sa poursuite, mais le chien était trop gros pour passer par les mêmes entrées des égouts que lui, un rat, passait sans difficulté.

Le chien lui commençait à perdre patience devant ce fumier de traite qui ne faisait que se planquer dans les canalisations, lui ne pouvait pas le suivre sans reprendre forme humaine et ouvrir une bouche d'égout. Il savait que s'il faisait cela, les Aurors le trouveraient immédiatement. La seule bonne nouvelle est que le rat avait l'air de fuir quelque chose quand Sirius avait retrouvé ça piste, quelqu'un ou quelque l'avait fait fuir de sa planque.

Sirius Black ne savait pas que les Aurors qui tentaient de le trouver étaient en fait sur la piste de Peter Pettigrow. Mais comme Sirius traquait lui-même le rat, il se sentait à son tour traqué par les Aurors.

Dans le Poudlard express, l'ambiance était tout autre, tous les troisièmes années ne parlaient que d'une chose, la fête d'anniversaire que Harry Potter avait organisé dans le parc d'attraction Disneyland Paris. Certain de leurs amis s'exclamèrent que c'était un truc moldu donc forcément nul, ils furent détrompés par les souvenirs qu'en avait retenu les invités. Certains se demandaient pourquoi il n'existait pas un truc équivalent chez les sorciers parce que c'était trop cool !

La réponse était parce qu'aucun sorcier n'avait eu l'idée de recopier les moldus. Beaucoup de nés-moldu indiquèrent que beaucoup de trucs moldu aurait pu rendre le monde sorcier plus intéressant.

« Comme ? demanda Drago Malfoy.

~ Les stylos ! s'exclama Seamus Finnegane.

~ Hein ?

~ C'est comme des plumes avec une recharge, plus besoin de tremper ta plume toutes les cinq minutes pour pouvoir écrire, c'est fluide, tu ne risques pas de t'en foutre partout et de tacher ton parchemin.

~ Techniquement, les sorciers pourraient refaire la même chose, mais en gardent le design de la plume en y ajoutant quelque sort pratique comme un stockage d'encre et un sort de séchage automatique. Indiqua Dean Thomas.

~ Tu y as déjà réfléchi ? s'étonna Susan Bones

~ Je m'intéresse aux sortilèges est comme je suis un Sang-mêlé j'ai côtoyer les deux mondes et j'ai déjà fait un grand nombre de parallèles.

~ Ouais ça serait cool de créer un tel objet ! s'exclama Hanna Abbot.

~ Je dirais que les enchantements ne seront pas assez efficaces pour garder la plume opérationnelle tout le temps. Indiqua Daphné Greengrass.

~ Je suis d'accord. Approuva Harry.

~ Ha oui ? Et tu ferais comment le génie noir et rose ? questionna Milicien Bulstrode, qui n'était là que parce que Pansy Parkinson était accroché au bras de Drago.

~ Je fixerais les sortilèges avec des runes !

~ Cela semble effectivement une bonne idée, je crois que Flitwick nous avait dit qu'un sortilège était trop vaporeux pour rester fixer à un endroit sans un lien fixe. Prenant comme exemple un lumos maxima qui s'éteint au bout d'un moment selon la puissance du sorcier. Intervint Grégory Goyle. »

Tous les élèves de troisièmes années présents le regardèrent comme s'il avait une deuxième tête.

« Bah quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

~ Nous venons d'avoir la preuve que tu n'es pas qu'un tas de muscle qui protège Malfoy. Expliqua nonchalamment Mégane Althéas.

~ Ne suis-je pas un Serpentard ?

~ Effectivement… ton idée est intéressante, mais qui a pris Rune en option ? »

Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Drago Malfoy et Daphné Greengrass pour les Serpentards ; Harry et Hermione pour les CrocLilas ; Sue Li, Padma Patil et Antony Goldstein pour les Serdaigles ; Susan Bones pour les Poufsouffles et Seamus Finnegane, Parvati Patil et Ron Weasley pour les Gryffondores.

« Ça en fait du monde ! s'exclama Neville.

~ Carrément.

~ Vous avez vu qu'en plus d'Arithmancie, divination, étude des moldus, des runes et soins aux créatures magiques il y a de nouvelles options ? questionna Hermione.

~ Qui les aurait manqués ? Elles étaient indiquées en rouge dans la lettre des fournitures scolaires.

~ Duel, étude théorique et histoire des magies du monde, alchimie qui ne peut-être pris qu'avec les runes ! reprit Susan Bones.

~ J'ai hâte de voir qui sera le prof de duel ! indiqua Harry.

~ Si c'est Maugrey, on est mort ! s'indigna Neville, approuvé par tout le monde.

~, mais il ne peut pas gérer deux cours en même temps surtout qu'exceptionnellement ses nouvelles options sont également proposées aux autres classes supérieures

~ Et d'après certaines septièmes années de nouvelles options ont également fait leur apparition pour eux ! indiqua Ron Weasley.

~ Comme ?

~ Soin magique pour ceux qui envisagent de faire médicomage, potion avancée pour ceux qui visent la maîtrise de même que pour sortilège, métamorphose, botanique et défense contre les forces du mal.

~ Elles seront assurées par qui ses options ? demanda Lavanda Brown.

~ Pomfresh, et les professeurs qui assurent déjà les autres cours non optionnels. Repris Ronald

~ Comment tu sais ça ? Interrogea Drago Malfoy qui n'en savait pas autant.

~ ça aide d'avoir des frères doués dans différentes branches de la magie.

~ Comme ?

~ William secondera le prof de Sortilège pour les cours des 4 premières années.

~ Il ne m'a rien dit le cachottier. Se plaignit Harry.

~ Et Charlie aidera le nouveau prof de soins aux créatures magiques, Rubeus Hagrid.

~ Les Weasley envahissent Poudlard ! C'est la fin du monde ! hurla Zacharias Smith, faisant rire tout le monde.

~ C'est logique, Charlie a fait des études poussées dans les soins aux créatures magiques avant de se spécialiser dans les dragons. Expliqua Ron. Et Bill avant de travailler chez Gringott's ses deux dernières années, a parcouru pendant 3 ans l'Europe en travaillant comme Briseur de sort pour gagner son pain et en a appris beaucoup sur les sorts que les Européens utilisent.

~ Dites les gars, le choixpeau ne se serait pas trompé dans leur répartition ? Ils ont plus le profil de Serdaigle ou de Serpentard que de Gryffondors ! proposa Blaise.

~ Ou pas, c'est suicidaire de vouloir travailler avec les dragons, et faut du courage pour entrée à Gringott's, car les Gobelins ne nous aiment vraiment pas.

~ C'est vrai, ou alors ce sont des CrocLilas refouler ! intervint Méganes. Comme les jumeaux. »

À cette annonce quelque Gryffondores grognèrent, car cela avait eu pour résultat de leur faire perdre les meilleurs batteurs de leur génération.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant tout le trajet pour Poudlard.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Le professeur d'alchimie est Abelfort Dumbledore qui n'était plus que le patron de la tête de Sanglier. L'alchimie est un mélange de trois disciplines : la métamorphose, les runes (c'est pour cela que les élèves doivent prendre études des runes) et les potions.**_

 _ **Le professeur de duel sera effectivement Maugrey et Remus Lupin reprendra le poste de DCFM.**_

 _ **Le professeur d'étude théorique et histoire des magies du monde par un langue de plomb, Broderick Moroz.**_

 _ **Pour les options de Septièmes années, chaque professeur de la matière aura un second comme William pour Flitiwick.**_

 _ **Pour le professeur McGonagall une certaine Emmeline Vance qui avait obtenu une note optimale + en métamorphose et sa maitrise.**_

 _ **Le professeur Slughorne reprendra les cours avancés en Potion avec Rogue et aidera Abelfort Dumbledore en Alchimie.**_

 _ **En Botanique Pomoma Chourave restera seul, car elle n'avait pas trouvé de second digne de ce nom, peut-être que Charlie Wesley l'aidera. Certaines plantes magiques relevaient plus des soins aux créatures magiques qu'autre chose tellement elles étaient dangereuses.**_

 _ **En DCFM, Alastor Maugrey reprendra le cours en plus des duels, laissant les cours normaux pour Lupin.**_

Reprise du chapitre :

Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, Neville demanda :

« Mais ils vont faire comment pour payer tout ce monde et le matériel dont les profs auront besoin ?

~ Sa personne ne le sait. Indiqua Susan.

~ Si, nous ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Mégane.

~ Comment ?

~ Et bien, ça fait trois ans que nos lignes ont été révélées. Je suis le dernier descendant des enfants que Morgane et Arthur ont eu, les Peverel. Commença Harry.

~ Et Les Althéas sont les enfants de Morgane et d'un inconnu.

~ Ta famille est connue pour sa maîtrise en magie noire que Morgane aurait créée. Confirma Pansy Parkinson.

~ Il n'y a pas que des mages noirs dans ma famille et aucun n'a servi Voldemort !

~ Je ne sous-entendais rien cela. Se défendit Pansy.

~ Bref grâce au fait que Harry a découvert ses origines un nouveau coffre a été découvert à Gringott's que seuls lui et moi avons pu ouvrir !

~ Continuez !

~ Il était rempli d'or et de trésor de connaissance immense ! D'apprêt ce que les Gobelins ont compris, ses livres sont des copies des livres originelles qui ont fait la réputation de la bibliothèque de Poudlard à l'époque.

~ Non ! intervint Daphné Greengrass, vraiment soufflée.

~ Si, on pense que Morgane aurait fait des copies de tous les livres de la bibliothèque que les quatre autres fondateurs ont mis en commun en plus des siens.

~ Comme ceux de magie noire ?

~ Non. Dirent Harry et Mégane en même temps.

~ Si c'était le cas, vous détiendrez le secret de cette magie !

~ On sait. Mais Morgane a laissé des instructions pour utiliser ce coffre. Continua Harry.

~ Elle nous a interdit d'utiliser ses richesses pour autre chose qu'enrichir Poudlard.

~ Dommage…

~ Pas tellement, nos familles sont déjà richissimes alors même si le coffre de Morgane nous aurait permis de doubler notre richesse…

~ Doubler ?!

~ Oui, doubler, on est déjà assez riche comme ça.

~ Et du coup, pour en revenir aux nouvelles options ? reprit Seamus.

~ Bah comme l'or ne peut-être utiliser que pour Poudlard, ont a décidé de regarder les cours qui sont donnés en France, Bulgarie et États-Unis. Franchement, Poudlard ne garde son classement dans les meilleures écoles magiques du monde que grâce aux professeurs qui y donnent cours, ils sont tous des Maîtres reconnus mondialement dans leurs domaines. Car sinon les enseignements sont pauvres, le nombre d'options est risible par rapport à certaines écoles américaines. Et beaucoup proposes des cours de type universitaires pour certaines professions comme des préparations aux écoles des Aurors, briseurs de sort, médicomage, professeurs… etc.

~ Du coup, on a demandé au conseil d'administration d'utiliser cet or pour créer de nouveau cours et les professeurs y ont leur grain de sel. De même qu'un grand nombre de Lords et des directeurs de département du ministère comme celui des mystères ou de la justice magique, celui qui gère les créatures magiques pensantes ou non.

~ Et le directeur ? demanda Susan qui n'était pas au courant de ce qu'avait fait sa tante.

~ Trop occuper par la fuite de Black puis par le procès qu'il aura au cul quand mon parrain sera de retour ! s'écria Harry.

~ Il n'a pas eu voix à ce qu'il va y avoir dans Poudlard alors qu'il en est le directeur ? demanda Malfoy qui en doutait fortement.

~ Si, mais comme l'argent de notre compte, la décision finale nous appartient d'autant que pour le moment Poudlard nous appartient entièrement.

~ Comment ça ?

~ Bah on n'est les seuls descendants de fondateur qui avons repris le titre, grâce à Voldemort, Harry a été désigner comme le descendant de Serpentard.

~ Voldemort était vraiment son descendant ? questionna Daphné, soufflée par l'annonce.

~ Oui.

~ Comment tu en es devenu le descendant ?

~ Selon le directeur grâce au fait que je l'ai vaincu à mes un an.

~ C'est bancal.

~ Mais ça nous arrange on a pu bloquer le directeur et comme personne ne sait qui sont les descendant de Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle on a beaucoup de pouvoir dans le château.

~ Houaw autant de pouvoir ?

~ Pour le moment, on n'a rien fait. C'est le conseil d'administration, les profs et les directeurs de départements du ministère de la magie qui ont décidé.

~ Nous on nous a consultés que pour avoir l'argent.

~ Vous avez refusé des cours ? questionna Crabbe.

~ Non. Mais on a quand même fait un truc !

~ Quoi ?!

~ On a viré Binns ! »

À ce moment-là alors que le Poudlard express arrivait enfin à Poudlard tous les troisièmes années explosèrent de joie. La seule question qui restait était de savoir qui avait pu remplacer le fantôme qui avait été chassé à grand coup de sortilèges par le directeur, William Weasley, Filius Flitiwick, Lupin, Maugrey et Moroz. Ils mirent trois jours à chasser le fantôme qui était discrètement aidé par un certain nombre de fantômes de Poudlard qui l'appréciait. Mais la menace de vider le château de tous ses fantômes calma même les plus récalcitrants comme Peeves.

Lors de la répartition CrocLilas gagna 4 nouveaux membres, Astoria Greengrass la sœur de Daphné, un certain, Orion Greyback le fils du loup-garou Fenrir qui terrorisait l'Angleterre quand Voldemort était encore en vie. Maria Smith la sœur de Zacharias et enfin Alexandre Selwin.

Enfin, Albus Dumbledore expliqua les nombreux changements qui affecteront Poudlard cette année, en parlant d'abord des Détraqueurs et ensuite des nouveaux professeurs et cours.

Drago Malfoy n'en revenait pas sa mère était la nouvelle professeure d'histoire de la magie. Beaucoup furent surpris de ne pas voir les troisièmes années pas du tout surprises de ses changements, comme s'ils étaient déjà au courant. Mais ce qui fut retenu durant le discours du directeur et qu'il n'était pas forcément contenant de ses changements, car il n'était pas aussi joyeux et débordant de niaiserie que les années précédentes. D'ailleurs quand il annonça professeur suppléant le professeur de métamorphose, de potion, sortilèges, DCFM et soins aux créatures magiques, il fit carrément la grimace.

En même temps, cela signifiait que tous les enfants Weasley étaient à Poudlard, il ne manquait plus que Molly et Arthur et toute la tribu était réunie. Cela fit rires beaucoup d'élèves, mais au regard que lancèrent tous les Weasley à ceux qui se moquèrent tous surent qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour rigoler. Certains jugèrent même judicieux de rappeler que le professeur Flitwick n'aurait pas choisi quelqu'un incompétent pour le seconder. De même qu'un éleveur de dragons n'était pas franchement une personne à embêter si on voulait garder tous ses membres.

D'autres se dirent qu'avec un frère préfet en chef et deux professeurs les jumeaux se tiendraient peut-être à carreau.

Au vu du sourire des deux CrocLilas, ce n'était peut-être pas gagné.

La présence d'un langue de plomb fit également parler dans les dortoirs ce soir-là. De même que pour l'épouse d'un mangemort et le fils d'un loup-garou, Orion Greyback, personne ne savait s'il était comme son père ou pas.

Les CrocLilas firent visiter aux nouveaux leurs maisons et leur expliquèrent les règles et ambitions :

« Cette année, on décroche les deux coupes ! attaqua directement Mégane, la chef officieuse de la maison.

~ Sans pression pour les joueurs de Quidditch bien sûr… indiqua Ginny.

~ On a gagné l'année dernière, on garde le titre cette année.

~ Ça, c'est sur ! firent tous les membres.

~ Est-ce que cette année encore, les premières années pourront participer ? demanda Astoria.

~ Oui exceptionnellement, mais seulement au poste de remplaçant. Qui souhaite entrer dans l'équipe ? questionna Harry.

~ Moi ! s'exclamèrent Astoria et Orion.

~ Quel poste ?

~ Attrapeur. Décida le Fils de Greyback.

~ Poursuiveur. Répondit la sœur de Daphnée.

~ Bien, Orion tu t'entraîneras avec moi et Astoria avec Ginny, Steve et Neville.

~ On est pris comme ça ? s'étonna Orion.

~ Bah vous n'avez pas de concurrent et si vous être vraiment trop mauvais on vous le dira. Rassura Neville.

~ Ha oui…

~ Dit moi Orion est-ce que…

~ J'ai un lien avec Fenrir Greyback ? Oui Luna Lovegood, c'est mon père.

~ Non je voulais savoir si tu te transformais une fois par moi.

~ Ha ? Non je n'ai pas été infecté lors de ma conception, et ma mère est une sorcière qui est morte à ma naissance. J'ai été élever par ma tante cotée maternelle et je n'ai pas connu mon père à part des on dit du monde sorcier.

~ D'accord. En tout cas si tu as des problèmes avec les élèves par rapport à ton nom tu nous le dis et on s'en occupera. Expliquèrent Harry, Hermione, Mégane et Neville. »

Ensuite, Luna demanda quelle option avaient choisie les CrocLilas originelle. Harry : Duel, Alchimie et Rune ; Neville : Théorie et Histoire des Magies du Monde (TH2M), Soin aux Créature magique (SCM) et Duel ; Hermione : Rune, Alchimie et SCM ; Mégane : TH2M, Duel et SCM.

Arithmancie, étude des moldus et divination furent boudées par les 4 jeunes.

La première semaine de cours fut plutôt tranquille chez les troisièmes années, car ils voulaient voir de quoi étaient capables les nouveaux professeurs dans les nouvelles matières. Sans surprise Maugrey fut un vrai tirant leur apprenant la base des duels conventionnelle, mais également de façon moins régulière.

Sa phrase préférée était « Vigilance Constante ! » et généralement un stupefix frappait un élève au hasard, l'avantage est qu'en deux cours tous les élèves de toutes les années à partir des 3e savaient lancer un protégo de base. Mais également, un Enervatum pour réanimer leurs camarades, car le prof ne s'en donnait pas la peine.

En alchimie, Abelfort Dumbledore aidé par Emmeline Vance et Slughorne revoyaient les bases de métamorphose et Potion de leurs élèves en attendant qu'ils aient des connaissances en runes.

En théorie et histoire des sortilèges du monde Broderich Moroz essayait de faire comprendre à ses élèves la différence entre les magies dites noir, blanche, rouge et celle moins connue la magie dite verte (le Fourchelangue). Il alla même jusqu'à aller demander à Harry de faire une démonstration le samedi matin de la première semaine de cours. Harry lui avait répondu qu'il ne connaissait pas de sort dans cette langue, malheureusement pour le jeune homme qui voulait dormir. L'ancien Langue de plomb lui fit miroiter l'accès à un livre contenant des sorts dans cette langue et la possibilité de les apprendre sous sa supervision.

Trop curieux pour son bien Harry décida d'accepter ce joli chantage et devant une Grande Salle entièrement replie il lança un sort qui métamorphosa trois fourchettes en Vipère. Le suivant était une sorte de lumos, puis d'autres sortilèges aux mêmes effets que ceux en latin furent utilisés. Avant midi, Maugrey et Harry faisaient un duel pour voir ce que pouvaient réellement faire les sorts dans le grimoire du professeur Moroz. Le directeur voulut arrêter cette démonstration de magie obscure (selon lui) :

« Magie noire ? Un lumos est donc un sort interdit ? questionna Mégane.

~ Un peu de respect tu t'adresses au directeur. Intervint McGonagall.

~ Excusez-moi Mme la sous-directrice. Mais dire qu'une magie est ténébreuse parce qu'on ne la comprend pas c'est un peu réducteur vous ne trouvez pas ?

~ Si effectivement. Vous avez raison Miss Althéas.

~ Bien sûr que non, des sorciers noirs comme Voldemort ont utiliser cette magie et il a fait énormément de mal ! Se défendit le directeur.

~ Alors, permettez-moi de corriger cette erreur en me laissant la possibilité de vous montrer que cette magie peut-être utiliser autrement.

~ Jamais !

~ Personnellement, je laisserais Potter utiliser ses sorts en cours de Duel à la condition qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il lance et connaisse le contre-sort. Indiqua Maugrey qui trouvait que son vieil ami allait trop loin.

~ Je serais intéressé de pouvoir comprendre le fonctionnement de cette magie avec les sorts de métamorphose. Continua Minerva McGonagall soutenue par Emmeline Vance et Abelfort Dumbledore.

~ Peut-être existe-t-il une application du fourchelangue dans les potions ? Proposa Severus Rogue également soutenu par Slughorne qui rajouta :

~ J'ai entendu dire qu'un Basilic reposait dans la chambre des secrets j'imagine que la présence du jeune Potter nous éviterait la mort si nous voulions l'approcher pour son venin ou sa peau utile dans diverses potions assez rares.

~ De même que pour tous les êtres reptiliens que le professeur Hagrid et moi-même souhaitons montrer à nos élèves de SCM. Explique Charlie Weasley. Imaginez si le fourchelangue était la langue qu'utilisent les dragons ! »

Cette idée stupéfia tout le monde.

« Avant de pensez à tout ça Harry est un étudie et pas un morceau de viande a disséqué sous vos loupes magiques. Intervint Aurora Sinistra.

~ Vous avez raison professeur Sinistra, mais si on découvrait la vraie utilisation de cette langue perdue au nom de Poudlard alors l'école sera encore plus grande qu'avant. Reprit Harry.

~ Vous souhaitez vraiment faire tout ce que veulent mes collègues ?

~ Bien sûr et si on trouve un moyen d'apprendre cette langue ça serait génial ! Enthousiasma Harry.

~ Je l'autorise à qu'une seule condition. Reprit Dumbledore. C'est soit le fourchelangue, soit le Quidditch ! Vous ne pourrez mener vos études et ses deux activités. Si vous choisissez le fourchelangue, il y aura d'autres conditions : si vos notes chutent, vous arrêtez tout, si un seul accident résulte de vos recherches, vous arrêtez tout ! »

À ce moment-là tout Poudlard pu voir le dilemme énorme qui ce jouait dans l'esprit du jeune homme, les recherches ou le Quidditch ?

« On commence quand et avec qui ? demanda finalement le jeune homme, surprenant tout le monde.

~ Quoi ?! fit l'équipe de Quidditch des CrocLilas qui perdait leur attrapeur et capitaine.

~ Les gars vous n'inquiétez pas, Orion peu très bien me remplacer et Mégane sera meilleur capitaine que moi. Se défendit le jeune homme.

~ En plus si on trouve des trucs intéressants avec le Fourchelangue je serai le premier chercheur aussi jeune ! J'ai toujours aimé faire des recherches, la c'est unique. J'ai cherché il ne reste plus que 7 fourchelangue en me comptant, et aucun d'entre nous n'avons entrepris de telles recherches avec des maîtres en matière de métamorphose, sortilèges, DCFM, potion et Alchimie. Si cela se trouve, ma magie peut également se transmettre ! »

Cela réjouit fortement Bathsheda Babbling. L'enthousiasme de Harry Potter emporta tous les professeurs, de Chourave à Vector en passant par Malfoy (Narcissa) qui se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir une application propre au Fourchelangue dans leurs matières. Est-ce que certaines plantes le parlaient ? Est-ce que l'arithmancie pouvait expliquer cette langue ? Parler aux dragons pourrait refaire sortir des pans entiers de l'histoire qui ont été oubliés, car ceux si ont vécus depuis bien plus longtemps que les humains.

C'était un projet fou, mais le principal concerner avait déjà l'idée en tête et que le laisser y réfléchir seul serais une catastrophe. Effectivement, Harry était comme un fou à l'idée de faire de telle découverte. Et quand un Potter avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas autre part.

Ainsi commença la nouvelle aventure de Harry Potter, il quitta donc l'équipe de Quidditch. Pour s'enfermer trois heures le samedi et dimanche pour étudier le grimoire que le Pr Moroz lui prêtait en sa présence et celle d'un ou deux autres professeurs selon le moment. Il n'en oublia pas ses amis non plus il aimait toujours mettre en rage Daphné Greengrass lors des repas. Il s'entraînait toujours avec Mégane pour devenir animagus en compagnie de Neville et Hermione qui eux travaillaient sur leurs magies élémentaires. Il passait également un peu de temps avec toute l'équipe de Quidditch pour parler stratégie et conseiller Orion sur son nouveau poste.

Mégane craignait que l'arrivée de Ron Weasley dans l'équipe des Gryffondors en tant que batteur (il se révéla étrangement bon à ce poste comme ses frères). Il était connu que le jeune Weasley excellait aux jeux d'échecs et donc qu'il était un très bon stratège. Cela se révéla vrai quand les Gryffondors écrasèrent les Poufsouffles 250 à 40 fin septembre en inscrivant 10 buts et en attrapant le vif les rouges et ors s'étaient assuré une belle victoire en encaissant seulement 4 buts grâce à un Duboit extraordinaire.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **MAUGREY :** Bonjours merci beaucoup pour ta review, pour répondre à ta constatation, Harry a, semble-t-il, une double personnalité entre très sérieux et parfois enfantin, car il est partagé entre son âge et la fragilité due à ce qu'il a vécu chez les Dursley qui ont laissé d'où les moments de tristesse ou de joie d'Harry. Ensuite il veut être sérieux, car il veut incarner le Lord Potter que tout le monde attend et comme il veut prendre sa revanche sur ce monde qui l'a abandonné il veut être pris au sérieux le plus vite possible. Voila j'éspère avoir répondu à ton questionnement. (j'adore ton pseudo =).


End file.
